Finding a Home
by AnGeLoVe1617
Summary: Jack and Skyler Kramer's struggle before becoming Mercers. I know the sis thing has been done but I tried to change it up. Takes place before the movie but there will be a sequel. This is my first fanfiction and after reading through it I might take it down in order to do some editing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Skyler and a few other minor characters.**

**A/N: Please bare with me on this story it's my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to get as much of the story done as possible, before school starts.**

* * *

**Finding a Home**

**Chapter 1:**

"Get up!" yelled her father "come on Skyler get up its time to go!"

Skyler slowly opened her eyes and thought to herself where are we going, its Saturday daddy never goes anywhere on Saturdays he's to busy. He's too grumpy; she added. She slowly lifted herself out of bed and looked around for her older brother Jack, when she saw that the bed next to hers was already made and Jack wasn't there she started to get a little panicky. Where could Jack be he's always here when she woke up in the morning, always waiting with a huge smile on his face to greet her?

Slowly Skye started getting ready for the day ahead. She would worry about Jack later. She knew she better get dressed fast, because she didn't want to anger her dad when he seemed to be in such a good mood. Even at the young age of six Skye knew what she had to do to hopefully keep her dad from hurting her or Jack. Skye started rummaging through her dresser looking for the pink dress she wanted to wear. It was the easiest outfit to put on with all the bruises on her small body.

"Hey" she heard someone say from the doorway. She slowly turned around to see Jack standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"Where were you" Skyler said with concern in her voice. 'You're always in your bed waiting for me to get up. What happened? Daddy didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Skye Dad didn't hurt to me, I just got up early cause dad wanted me to help him with something. It's nothing to worry about; he seems to be in a good mood today." Jack said sarcastically.

"Where are we going anyways" Skye said changing the subject. "Daddy seemed really happy and you know, he hasn't hit us or done anything else in a long time. Maybe he's changing maybe he-"

"Maybe he what Skye" Jack said with irritation in his voice.

"I don't know, Jack, maybe he wants to try and be a normal family" she exclaimed with hopefulness in her voice.

"Skye" Jack said with a sigh "don't get your hopes up, okay, dad hasn't changed since the nine years I've known him and I don't think he ever will"

"Maybe he" Skye said with a sad smile. "You're probably right, nothing has ever changed him and it's not like he hasn't done this kind of stuff before" She knew jack was right, plus, him being the oldest he always knew what was what. But, she could always hope that one day daddy would change, she thought. Stranger things have happened.

"Well we better get down stairs so dad doesn't completely blow up at us; plsu don't you want to see what he has planned for us" exclaimed Jack.

* * *

When Jack and Skyler arrived downstairs both their parents were in very good moods. They had actually included both the kids in the conversation without yelling at them or saying they were stupid. Skyler also noted to herself that her mom had attempted to make breakfast. That had never happened before, either they had to scrounge for food or they weren't allowed to eat. 

"Hey Skye, Jackie Boy, were going to go to the fair and do some other stuff today. Doesn't that sound fun." Their dad exclaimed. Skyesaw out of the corner of her eye the way Jack cringed when their dad had refered to him as Jackie Boy, Jack hated that name because thats the name their dad always used when he was mad at Jack and was punishing him. It was daddy's special nickname for Jack and he hated it.

At first both Skyler and jack waited for their dad to say just kidding you little assholes. Did you really think we would spend that kind of money on little shits like you. But, after about a minute when he didn't say anything they both quickly responded because they knew at any moment their dad or mom could explode.

"Yes daddy" they both echoed.

"Good, were going to have so much fun." He said with a smile. "Well let's go. We have to get to the fair soon. We have to leave by five and I want you two too enjoy the day; since we can't do this kind of stuff often."

* * *

When they arrived at the fair they weren't sure what they should do. There was so much to do; there were rides and shops to buy candy and toys and there was a cotton candy stand. Whatever that was? They wanted to do the right thing so they wouldn't anger their father. So they waited for him to give them instructions on what to do. 

"Hey guys" There father finally said " whatcha waiting for you can pick any ride you want to go on and you can pick one thing you would like to buy, and maybe later we will buy some candy or something."

"Cool" they both said in unison. "How bout we go on the Farris wheel" Skyler exclaimed.

"Alright, baby." Her dad said "Who do you want to go with; Mommy, Jackie Boy, or me."

"I…uh…I…." she didn't have a clue what she should say. If she said the wrong thing she might make her daddy mad. But, who would he want her to go with. She thought about it for another second; before she finally made up her mind. "I…uh…. Want to go with you daddy."

"Well that's good, baby, because I want to go with you." He said sweetly. Wow, thought Skyler, maybe Jack was wrong about him; maybe daddy is going to change.

"Skye you and I will go together and Jackie Boy and your mommy can go together how's that sound" Skyler looked over at jack and then said yes. She also saw the confusion in Jacks face; he was as confused about their dad as she was. She hated getting her hopes up, but, maybe daddy was finally changing, maybe something had clicked in his head.

"That sounds good Daddy." She beamed. Maybe life was going to be good to them after all, she thought, maybe they would get their parents back after all. Maybe the one thing she prayed for every night was going to happen maybe god did exist.

The Farris Wheel was an extremly fun experince for Skyler. Her father had actually talked to her without screaming her telling her how stupid she was. They talked about School and how old she was getting. Skyler couldnt beleive that this was happening; she couldn't figure out what had changed her dad so much. Why isn't he yelling at me or anythign like that was all she could think. For the first time in how many years Skyler actually felt happy, felt giddy, felt like maybe life isn't all that bad. Her daddy even put his arm around her to give her a little half hug without doing anything else, like he normally does when he goes to give her a hug.

After the Farris Wheel ride Skyler and her mom went to a center where you could look at very pretty rocks, that were very shiny and were a lot of different colors. She had her eyes on this one very shiny pink rock and her mom let her pick it up and everything.

"Baby, you can pick the rock up if you want, its very pretty i like it alot." her mother had said.

"Mommy, can I really." Skyler had said in awe.

"Yes, you really can Honey Bunny." her mother said with a laugh.

So Skyler had carefully picked up the rock and examined it from all angles and couldn't beleive that something so small could be so beautiful.

"Wow, mommy." she had exclaimed " this rock is very very pretty. I dont think i have seen anything as beautiful as it." Slowly Skyler started to put donw the rock.

"Skye, baby, whatcha doing." her mom said softly

"I...uh...am putting the rock back" she said a little fearfully like maybe she had done something wrong.

"Well baby girl you dont have to do that because mommy is goign to buy it for you" her mom had said sweetly. "wouldn't you like that. baby."

"Yes mommy, I would love it with all my heart." Skyler could beleive this everythign seemed to be changing maybe miracles really do happen, she thought.

* * *

The day had gone by very fast, after going on the Farris Wheel and visiting th rock museum wiht her mom, the group had met up at the front of the fair where the rides were and had gone on more rides.Later both Jack and Skyler got a chocolate ice cream, becuase thats what their dad had gotten and they both wanted to keep him happy. The day had almost gone without anything bad happening, it wasn't until 4:45 as they were walking out to the car to go that the whole day got messed up. 

Their parents had bought Jack and Skyler a soda to share and as Skyler was getting ready to take a sip she tripped over some of the gravel and dropped the soda. As the soda was falling Skyler Knew that it was going to splatter all over her father; but she knew there was ntohing she could do about it but watch. Then the soda splattered all over her father, leaving a bunch of brownish splotches on his pants.

" I'm...I...uh...I'm sorry daddy...I...I...I...didnt mean too." she wispered.

At first their father didn't say anythign he just glared at Skyler. Then he suddenly exploded into a rage.

"You little bitch" he screamed as his face turned a crimson red. "You did that on purpose, after everything me and your mother did you go and do that, you ungrateful bitch."

"Daddy I swear...I...it...was an-" However Skyler got cut off by Jack before she could finish her lame excuses.

"Dad, it...it...wasn't Skye's Fault" he said with fear in his voice. " I...I tripped her case she was hogging all the soda...I...I...didn't-" But Jack didn't get a chance to finish his narrative because their father grabbed him by the collar of the neck and threw him against their car.

"You little shit, we can't ever leave you alone can we Jackie Boy" Their father said maliciously. "Well, i'll teach you to fuck with your sister and to fuck with me." he said and then punched Jack in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him.

While watching there were only three things going through her mind. Why does Jack always try his hardest to protect her when he knows he is gonna get in trouble, and she always kept telling herself how she was stupid for thinking her dad could change. The last thing she kept thinking was how is it her dad had been good to them for the past two days and now he is doing what he normally does, hurt them. Nothing's ever gonna change. Never, was her last htought before entering the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Skyler and a few other minor charcacter which I'm sure you will be able to distinguish.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so there may be some things I don't do right. I am okay with constructive criticism. I would also like to thank the people who reveiwed, because personally I didn't think my story would be good enough to get reveiws but since getting the reviews I got it has really made me want to continue the story. Also, I will try to get this story updated before school starts and hopefully get it finished before then. Please R&R. **

**Please enjoy the story. I also want to remind you that this story is rated M for some of the things that go on during Skyler and Jacks lives. I.E. Child abuse and other stuff like that. Of course I won't make those parts too graphic but they have to be in the story so you can see what kind of stuff went on and so you can get to know my character Skyler and how she copes with everything going on around her. I also hope my story isn't to slow for anyone, it's going to move along, but the kids will have a lot more struggles before they get to safety. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The car ride home wasn't an easy one. During the whole car ride all Doug Kramer did was yell at his two very frightened children. For the first five minutes his rage was centered on his son, who he kept telling was worthless and deserved everything that he had to do to keep him in line. Later, however, his rage turned to his daughter who was in the backseat with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Skyler, what in the hell are you crying about. Stop crying or I'll really give you something to cry about. Shit both you kids are so unappreciative, your mother and I spent money on you so you could have an enjoyable day and this is how you repay us." He yelled. "Never in my life have I met more undeserving, worthless children. I should call and have someone come to take you two away from us and from each other."

As hard as Skyler tried to quit crying, she couldn't. She tried everything that usually worked. She pretended to be an angel floating in the sky looking down on the world. When that didn't work she tried to envision what life would really be like if her daddy wasn't the way he was. Imagine him being nice everyday of their lives. However the tears came streaming out of her eyes anyways. All she could think about was how her daddy had changed in just one instant over a stupid thing she had done. That's always how it happened though she kept telling herself; she couldn't go one day without messing something up. I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. How she had gotten her hopes up because she was stupid and hadn't listened to Jack.

Suddenly her father turned around a little bit and slapped Skyler hard on the face and said "I told you to quit crying but since you don't seem to want to listen once we get home I will give you and Jackie Boy something to cry about."

As her father was hitting her and yelling at her Skyler wanted to yell for her mommy and ask her for help, but she knew deep within herself that her mother wouldn't do anything. Not only did her mother enjoy the pain the two children suffered at the hands of their father, but, when their father was concerned about "punishing" the kids he completely forgot about his wife and almost everytime he finished wiht his two children his anger had mellowed.Therefore,he had no desire to do anything to his wife. Except maybe enjoy a pleasurable night with her; if he hadn't already enjoyed his night with his daughter.

* * *

When Doug Kramer and his family first arrived at home all he did was shove them into their room and locked the door, leaving them in terror to imagine what he might have planned for them. They both stared in space afraid to move from the spot they were in and afraid to talk to each other in fear of their father getting angrier. They were in their room for a good forty-five minutes when they both started thinking that maybe their father wasn't going to punish them after all. Finally it was Skyler who ventured a conversation. 

"Jack" she whispered. "I'm sorry that I spilled the drink.It was a stupid thing for me to do. Thats me though, stupid, stupid Skyler." shesaid sadly" and Jack I'm sorry that I...uh...ever thought that daddy would change."

"Skye, it's okay. Dad would've found something else to get mad at us anyways. You are not stupid. You are the smartest girl I know" Jack whispered back.

"Yeah. Maybe." she had said sadly. "Jack I...why.." she hesitated at first but then she just blurted it out " why did you tell daddy you had tripped me. I mean you and me both knew it wasn't the truth."

"Skye, I...your my little sister and I will always try to protect you as much as I can." Jack had simply stated.

"Oh...I..." But before she could finish Jack had cut her off and told her to be quite because he could hear someone coming up the stairs.

As the door burst open both kids cowered and got as close to the wall as they could. Slowly their father entered the room holding a belt. Both kids could tell from the look in their fathers eyes he had been drinkinf or possibly doing something else. they could also tell that he was going to have pleasure in punishing them. He montioned for Jack to get up. Jack rose and went to stand by his father and once he reached him his father grabbed him and started hitting him as hard as he could with the belt. Their father hit Jack with the belt for what seemed like an eternity before he stopped and motioned for Skyler. Skyler could tell by the look on Jack's face that the punishment had really hurt him and she was scared to go to her father, but she didn't want to anger him even worse.Obediently Skyler went to her father, who started hitting her with the belt too.

As the belt hit her, Skyler felt the pain sear through her small fragile body, she knew she couldn't let any sound escape from her mouth or she would recieve an even greater punishment. So she bit her bottom lip as hard as she could and let the pain of the belt sear through her fragile body. Also to keep from crying she kept telling herself that she deserved what she was getting and her father was only trying to make her a more grateful and obedientkid.Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Skyler her father quit hitting her with the belt.

As Doug Kramer left the room the only thing he said to his two children was "See what you kids get for acting up after everything we do for you two. That better teach you because next time it will be twice as painful."

He then left the room but a couple of seconds passed and he entered the room again. At first both kids feared that their father was back to punish them some more; but all he wanted was to tell them a little something "Jackie Boy and Skye Girl you better not make a fucking peep tonight cause im having some friends over nad i don't want you worthless asses ruining me and your mother's fun.

* * *

When her father had first mentioned the word party fear surged through her body, becuase she knew that everytime her father had a party it led to someone coming up to her and Jack's room and hurting either her or them in ways their father never could with a belt. The way her father did at night to her sometimes, during daddy's special time with his special angel. She could hear the arrival of the guest downstair and the music blaring. Her stomach started getting even more knots in it. 

After a little while of thinking someone, Jack, broke her thoughts with a question. "Skye, why are you so quiet. Did dad hit you really hard do you think somethings worng with you." he said with concern in his voice.

At first Skye didn't say anything, but she didn't wantto frighten Jack so she finally responded. "No, daddy didn't hurt me to bad. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about the party dad's having, right."

"Yeah, I...just...I...uh...I don't like daddy's parties. You or me always get hurt by one of the bad men." she said meekly.

"Skye...I...uh..." jack didn't know what to say. He knew his sister was right and he knew that during one of his dad's parties no amount of lying could keep Skyler safe from the party mates.

" Jack" Skyler finally mused "do you remeber grampy? How nice he was?" she was trying to drop the subject of the party, so she brought up the one subject that could ease some of fear.

"Yeah" Jack said with a smile. "I remember how he used to take us out and even though we would do bad things he would never hit us or anything he would jsut sit us down and talk to him."

"Yeah. I remeber that too. He was the best Grandpa ever. He never did one thing mean to us."

"Yeah, but remeber what dad said. He told us that Grampy wanted to take us away from him and mom. If he really loved us he wouldn't do that, would he?" Jack said

"Yeah, Iguess. But, maybe he..."

"Maybe he what Skye. Maybe he loved us. He wanted to take us away from our parents and not too long after that he left us and never came back he didn't love us.Dad and mom are the only people who love us and that's why they do what they do to us, to tach us to be good kids. We deserve what we get because we are bad and ungrateful." Jack said irritably

Yeah. You're right Jack. Dad and mom are the only people who care for us." she said with a sigh.

After the conversation both children lay in bed think about everything that had happend that day and about everything that didn't change.

"Skye" Jack said. "night and don't worry, I don't think anythig is going to happen tonight, I think dad and mom will have other plans." Jack said trying to make Skye feel better even though he didn't beleive it himself.

"Night Jack." Skye said softly. "and you're probably right. Dad and mom do seem to have othe plans for tonight." Skyler said dreamily.

Skyler slowly started drifting into a deep sleep, putting all her worries and fears behind her and going into a world of peace.

* * *

Skyler drifted into a world of peace. She drifted into a world filled with a beautiful garden a world where no one could ever hurt her. In her dream world there were flowers of every color Red, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink and Orange. There were roses, her favorite flower, all over the place alnog with Chrysanthemum's, Lily's, and Carnation's. Also in her dream was a man who's face she couldn't see, a man who was swinging her all around causing her to laugh and feel happy. He was also talking to her,but she couldn't make out his words. The only thing she could make out was the word "love". She had always had this dreamsince she could remember dreaming. It was the one dream she had that made her happy. Whenever she woke up she would think about the dream and imagine that the man in it was her daddy and he had changed and was never going to hitJack or heragain. Eventhough she knew it was never going to happen she could always pretend.

* * *

Skyler wasn't in her dream world for long because her bedroom door was suddenly yanked open to reveal a tall looming figure. At first she didnt register what was going on but it slowly hit her once she saw her father and another man enter the room and once she realized what was going on fear seized her. She knew that either Jack or her were going to be hurt by a stranger worse then any kind of punishment their father had ever exhibited with the belt or any other object. 

Once the man and her father got into her room they immediately went over to Jack's bed. At first Skyler assumed that Jack was the one that was going to be hurt, but then she saw her father shake Jack to get him up, even though he had already been awake, and then her father motioned for Jack to leave the room. That's when Skyler knew it was her who was going to have this unknown person do things to her that she hated.

Jack slowly rose out of bed and as he was leaving his eyes met Skyler's and she could see in them a pain. She could also see that he was saying "sorry" with his eyes "sorry but there wasn't any amount of lying or trouble he could get into that would stop her from being hurt." Skyler, of course, didn't want Jack to feel sorry for something he had no control over so she simply gave him a weak smile and nodded her head a little bit towards the door, hoping he would get her message. Skyler knew she deserved whateer she got and she didn't want Jack to feel like he always had to protect her from things she deserved.

When Jack and her father left the room only one person remained, man she didn't know. The man slowly walked towards her bed and slowly sat down on it. He proceeded to tell Skyler how much fun they were going to have tonight.

Skyler, however didn't think tit was going to be any fun. All she thought it was going to be was a painful and scary night. Slowly the man lowered himself closer and closer to Skyler, but she barely noticed because she was in her garden with the man who was swinging her and easing her fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters except for Skyler and some minor characters.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanx to the few people who have reveiwed my story. Although I wish I was recieving more reveiws so I will know I'm not writing this horrible story. I would also like to say sry to the people who have read my story so far, I just recently noticed that the first two chapters have a lot of mistakes. I would like to tell all the readers that I am going to try and proofread my other chapters better. I hope my writing hasn't discouraged anyone from reading this story because I know that when a story has a lot of mistakes it can be annoying. So once again sorry for my mistakes. Please continue to R&R. I'm hoping after the next couple of chapters I will recieve more reveiws because reviews are really what keep an author going. Pleas Enjoy. **

**I would also like to say that some of the stuff in the story might not be accurate. I tired to make it as accurate as possible but some thingsI just couldn't get info on so it won't be accurate.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **

Skyler was in a world all her own. She could feel the cold breeze on her face. The flowers and the trees seemed to be swaying with the wind to a tune all their own. The grass was the greenest grass she had ever seen. The whole place had the sweetest aroma she had ever smelled. It smelled like an infusion of wild flowers and lavender. It was the sweetest smell in the whole world.

The man she pretended was her father was there. He had on a nice woolsweater, that was a bluish-gray, with khaki pants. He had a distinct smell, it smelled like tobacco and arich and tangy cologne. He had blond hair. Everything else about him was blurry, except for the huge smile spreading across his face.

He was swinging Skyler around in the garden causing the flowers, trees, grass, and baby blue sky to mesh together and form a rainbow of color. While being swung she couldn't help but feel elated and she couldn't help but laugh. Slowly the man quit spinning her and lay her down on the grass and then he lay down next to her; they both stared up at the sky and gazed at the clouds. They were looking at the shape of clouds and laughing as a bunny came into veiw. Skyler had always pretended that this man was her daddy; the thought had always brought her acertain sense of happiness. Even though she knew her daddy would never change she could always hope. She would always escape into this world whenever her father or one of the strange men came into her room to do things to her that she hated.

Whenever she would go into that beautiful peaceful world everything around her would dissipate. She couldn't feel or see her father or any other man around her. It was just her world, it was just peace. She couldn't feel the pain caused by one of the late night visits. She couldn't smell the men, the mixture of alcohol, tobacco, and sweat. She couldn't hear any of the sounds made by the men. She couldn't feel the silent tears streaming down her face. She was in a world all alone in peace. She loved her garden the only thing she wished was that she was really there, and didn't have to be with that man and that she could be faraway from the pain she had to endure.

* * *

Skyler wasn't sure how long she had been in her world when her bedroom door burst open snapping her out of her trance.The door was pushed open by a tall man and at first he didn't say anything he just stood and stared at the scene unfolding before his eyes.The first person to speak was the man who had been tormenting Skyler. 

"Hey man get out I was here first you can have your turn after me." he said angrily.

"Freeze you shit head" said the figure. "I'm not here for my turn. You're under arrest. Now I want you to step away from the girl and once you do that I want you to lay down on the ground and place your hands on top of your head."

"I...wh-wh-" the man said in shock.

"Now asshole" the cop yelled

Slowly the man rose from the bed and did as the officer demanded. He had a defeated look in his eyes, the look of someone caught doing an unspeakable thing, a deer caught in the headlights of a car. When the man was finally in the position the officer had described the officer read the man his miranda rights and the whole time all the man did was beg and plead.

"You have a right to remain..."

"Look man. Please listen to me.I know what I did was stupid b-b-but..."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"I paid for it thats all. The people that lived here said if Ipaid them m-m-money I c-c-could..."

"In a court of law." The officer finished angrily

"Have a pick between either one of their kids. The boy or the girl." the man said in a barely audible voice. He knew he was in big trouble and he knew their was no way he was getting out of it. With an officer witnessing it and with the evidence that was sure on the bed. He knew he was in trouble it's not like this had been his first time caught with a little girl. He had broken probation, he was sure to get a long time in jail this time.

When the cop heard what the man had said about the kids parents it angered him and hurt his heart a little bit, he couldn't beleive parents could do something like that to their own children. The man was probably lying and trying to save himself he told himself resonably. The cop yanked the man roughly off of the floor and pushed him out of the room into the hall, where he told his partner she should probably check on the little girl and try to find out what happened.

The whole time this was happening Skyler didn't feel any kind of relief all she felt was fear. Her daddy had told her and Jack about this before, about keeping their mouth closed because no one else would understand that all he was doing was loving them and teaching them to be "respectable and deserving" children. He told them that if anyone ever found out about the things that were going on in their house they would be forced to leave and they would never be loved again. Never be allowed to see their parents again and Jack and her would be taken away from each other never to see each other again. Although Skyler didn't mind the part about never being loved again, she had always hated the way she had been "loved" by her daddy or any of the other men, she never understood what the big deal about love was anyways; she did, however,mind the fact that Jack and her would be separated and would never see each other again. Jack was the only person in the world who she wasn't worried about hurting her when she did wrong and he was the only one who gave her the comfort she needed after one of the late night visits or one of the many beatings.

While Skyler was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the tall slender blond women enter the room. However, when the women came over and started to place her hand on Skyler's shoulder she did notice her and fear gripped her little body. Skyler cowered against the wall and hoped the women would just leave. When the women noticed Skyler cowering she backed away and proceeded to talk to her.

"Hey, my name is Diane" she said soothingly. "I'm hear to help you. Now look, I'm going to sit down on your bed. Okay." She waited for Skyler to say something, but after a minute or so knew she wasn't going to get a response so she proceeded to sit down on the bed. The little girl cowered even more.

"Now would it be alright if I asked you your name."

Skyler peered at the women, Diane, not sure if she should answer or not. She didn't want to anger Diane and get punished, but she also didn't want her father finding out that she had talked to the women. Finally she made up her mind.

"I...I...I'm Skyler" she said in a barely audible voice.

"Well, that's a very beautiful name you got there. Now would it be alright if I helped you pick out a shirt or something to put on." gently Diane raised herself out of the bed and went rummaging through the dresser. Diane was murmuring something to herself somethig like "we've got to find you something nice and comfy to wear."

When the women found what she was looking for she walked back over to Skyler and held up one of her many nightshirts. This one happend to be Skye's faviorite, it was a lavender colored shirt with two bears holding a flower, after Diane showed Skyler the shirt she proceeded to explain to her what she was going to do so she wouldn't frighten the girl anymore than she already was.

While Diane was putting the shirt on Skyler,she wanted to pull away from Diane and not allow her to put the shirt on, but not only was she afraid to do so she was also in too much shock to do anything but stare off into space.

After Diane got the nightshirt on she proceeded to ask Skyler some questions.

"Skyler, I am going to ask you a question now. Okay." She waited for the girl to respond but she merely gave a shrug. " Alright, well, do you know the man who was in your room?" Skyler just looked and her hands and rubbed them back and forth against her bed.

"Well, alright, umm...has anything like this ever happend before."

Skyler then gazed up and the women and quietly said "I want Jack."

Skyler could tell the women was a little bit confused. "Jack...umm...who...is that the little boy...the little boy downstairs...your brother...is that Jack?"

Skyler gazed up at the women not meeting her eyes and just shook her head "yes".

"Well, you haven't answered any of my questions, but I'm not going to force you too. You can answer them later. We'll go see your brother; but your gonna have to get up out of the bed and follow me downstairs. Alright."

Skyler, who was gazing at her hands, didn't know what to do she knew not getting up could anger the woman but she was also afraid of what her daddy would do later after all this was over, if she went with the woman. She was also terrified that this woman was going to hurt her if she went with her.

"I-I...um...y-y-you promise you'll t-t-take m-m-me to J-J-Jack."

"Well of course, where else would I take you." the woman said lovingly.

At first Skyler didn't know if she should believe the woman but she also knew she couldn't stay in her room forever while all this stuff was going on and what better way to suffer through this experience than to be with Jack. She finally made up her mind and slowly started getting out of the bed.

Once she got out of bed, Diane started talking to her. "Would you like me to hold your hand" Diane slowly started going for her hand, but seeing the childs terrified face she dropped her had to her side and said "Hey its okay you don't want me to touch you I won't." Slowly Diane started walking towards the door, but she noticed Skyler wasn't coming and she turned around " Are you coming Skyler." Skyler, however, didn't respond. Diane pondered this for a minute and then decided it would be best to just carry on like she wasn't there. Diane then started walking out the door and noticed that Skyler was trailing behind her.

Slowly both people made their ways downstairs. One, a very angry and confused woman, the other a frightened and pained little girl.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs it seemed that there was mass confusion. There were a million people all over some were handcuffed some were not. Mr. Garrison and his wife were there, the police were talking to them and Skyler having just arrived downstairs over heard a fragment of the conversation. 

"Has anything like this ever happend before." the police officer asked. "The man officer Monroe caught with the little girl claims that he paid for a uh...night with the little girl. He is also claiming that this is something that goes on at least once a month usually more like twice. Have you ever witnessed anything like this."

"Well of course not officer. Doug and Vivian Kramer may not be the best parents but, they have never subjected their children to something as heinous as selling them for money." exclaimed Mr. Garrison.

"Okay. Now can I ask you what you meant by them not being the best parents." Asked the officer.

"Well" Mrs. Garrison said. "They..."

However Skyler didn't get a chance to hear the rest of the conversation because Diane was almost two feet ahead of her and Skyler didn't want to be left behind. Skyler couldn't understand what Mr. Garrison and the cop were talking about. She knew what ever Mr. Garrison said wasn't the truth he had always lied about things and she knew on severaloccaisions he had visited her room.She also knew her parents weren't bad, they hadn't done anything that any other parent wouldn't do if they had been cursed with the two worst kids in the world.

Diane was slowly walked through the crowded and hectic room keeping a close eye on Skyler to make sure she didn't wander off. She couldn't seem to locate Skyler's older brother, Jack, so she stopped to talk to one of the many cops there to figure out where he could be.

"Hey steve, How's everything going." As she said this Skyler came up behind her and stayed there taking in the scene before her.

"I'm doing good Diane. This case is just kind of messed up you know." He said looking towards the scared girl hiding behind Diane.

"Yeah, tell me about it. This is one of the worst cases I have ever seen so far. It's a simple case of he said she said. These kids might end up having to come back to their parents if we can't prove anything."

"Yeah I know what a horrible thing." he said with a sigh. Knowing full well that not all the kids that needed to be saved were saved. "Hey, we get to keep them away from their parents for a while, at least until this whole thing is figured out.It may not be what anyone wants or needs but it's a start.Did you have something to ask me because I have to get back to work."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm looking for the little girl's, Skyler, brother Jack. She's really freaked out and wants her brother so I'm looking for him."

"Ah. He's outside with some of the other cops. They are trying to keep the parents from seeing the kids and scaring them or anything. As a matter of fact you should probably take Skyler outside because the parents are in the back room, but who knows when they will come out. You know."

"Yeah, I do."

Diane started making her way outside with her little shadow trailing behind her. She was about three feet from the door when someone, a woman, started yelling.

"Skyler baby. Don't let them tell you your father and I were horrible parents, don't listen to them they only want to take you away from us and destroy our family." Diane could tell that Skyler's body had stiffend at the sound of her mothers voice. She knew she had to get the little girl away from her mother as soon as possible. The whole time this was happening the cops around the scene were trying to take the woman out of the room, but she was fighting and yelling for her daughter.

"Skyler, come on it's okay. We will get this whole thing straightened up as soon as possible. You have to come with me now though. We'll go find your brother. We'll go find Jack." at first it looked like Skyler wasn't going to budge, but then she looked away from her struggling and yelling mother and followed her. As Skyler did this Diane could see that she was shaking all over. What had these people done to their kids that caused them to tremble and cower at everything. God, she hoped they would never see their parents again.

* * *

When Skyler made the decision to follow Diane instead of going to her mother, she knew she would pay for it later, but at that time all she cared about was getting to Jack. She was so scared she didn't want to be taken away from her parents or from Jack. However, she knew that was what was going on from the conversation she had over heard Diane having with the other cop. 

Why were they being tormented? Why couldn't the cops just leave and let her family alone? Her parents were only doing what was right, weren't they?

Slowly Skyler noticed that they were outside. She didn't know how they got there, but she was glad to feel the cool breeze on her face. It made her feel a little bit better as did the smell of the trees and flowers. She started getting even more frightened when she didn't see Jack. Why was it taking Diane so long to take her to Jack? Was she just tricking her and really going to do something bad to her, hurt her? What if they had sent Jack away and were going to do the same thing to her and the whole finding Jack thing had been a ploy to get her to cooperate. She almost started to cry but she remember earlier in the day how her crying had angered her father. Obviously, crying made everyone mad and she didn't want to anger Diane. So, instead of crying she bit her bottom lip and dug her nails into the palm of her hands, her lips were already parched so right when her teeth dug into her lips they started bleeding. Skyler always loved the taste of the blood, a rusty taste, and the feel of the blood wetting her lips.It hhad always soothed her.

Suddenly she heard a russling and then Jack burst from a nearby car. Skyler didn't see him at first, but had heard the noise and almost fainted in fear at the thought that her daddy was finally coming with a vengence to get Jack and her and punish them for listening to the"bad people". However, her thoughts of punishment were soon replaced when she spotted Jack running towards her with concern in his eyes.

"Jack" She said in a whisper. Diane hadn't lied! They really did find Jack! She then started to run for Jack, in normal curcumstances she would have never done a thing like that for fear that she would anger someone, however, these weren't normal circumstances. Jack who had been running met Skyler and Grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"Skye, did that woman do anything to you? Was she nice to you?" He whispered, even though they were glad to be with each other again they both knew not to be heard talking.

"I...She was nice...but what's going on?" She whispered back.

"Skye I don't really know. I think..." Jack didn't get a chance to finish his conversation becuase Diane and another cop, with shaggy black hair and friendly green eyes. approached. This cop was the one who had come into Skyler's room and took the man away.

"Well, I'm glad to see you found your brother." she said with a smile.

The first thing that popped into Skyler's head was an apology. " I-I-I'm s-s- sorry"

"For what Skyler" Diane said with concern.

"F-f-for running o-o-off."

"Ahh. Well don't worry about it kid it's nothing to be sorry for. I have an older borhter and whenever I'm scared I run to him. Brothers always have a way of making you feel better. Huh."

Skyler just shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"well, I have some stuff I have to do in the house so I'm gonna take Jack and you to the car okay. Mike here will help you if you need anything. Skyler, I won't leave if you don't want me too. I can find someone else to go if you want." She looked and Skyler expectantly hoping she would say something, it pained her to see a child so sad and dispondent. No answer came just a little shrug.

"Alright, I'm going to walk you to the car then I'm going to go. Then when CPS gets here you two will go with them okay."

Skyler and Jack made no move to respond; so Diane and Mike motioned them towards the car. Skyler grabbed on tightly to Jacks hand who in turn squeezedhersto reassure her that everything was going to work out; as they slowly made their way towards the car.

Neither kid knew what CPS was but it scared them nontheless. They understood what Diane had said about going with this CPS person and they didn't like it but they knew they had no choice. As long as they were allowed to get back to their parents it would be okay; as long as Jack and she got to stay together it would be okay. Soon everything would be back to normal, Diane had even said so she had said they would get down to the bottom of what had been going on. Therefore, that meant they would figure out that all their parents were doing was punishing and teaching two "worthless and undeserving" kids. Once the cops figured this out everything would go back to normal, they would go back with their daddy and mommy. This horrible night would be forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjyed this chapter and I hope that there weren't as many mistakes. I know this chapter is longer than the other ones i have written, but I just had a lot I needed to get down. I think my chapters will get longer seeing as I will need to explain more stuff. Please enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The walk to the car seemed like it took an eternity. The fact that winter was near and the once relaxing breeze Skyler had felt was now a freezing cold unnerving wind, didn't help. Both cops noticed the children were freezing,they were shaking, and it was different from that of fear, and their teeth were chattering. They preceeded to tell the children there were warm blankets in the car and Mike, the cop who was going to watch them till CPS arrived, would turn the heater on.

When they reached the car Mike immediately went around to the driver's side so he could get the heater going; while Diane, got Jack and Skyler into the car and grabbed two blankets from the trunk and threw them over the kids. Suddenly the heater went on and all was warm.

"Skyler, Jack, if you need anything you can ask Mike. He is here to help you two, okay, so don't be afraid to ask him for anything. CPS, that is, the person who's going to be taking you for a bit will be here in no time. She'll get here in forty-five minutes or less, okay." She waited for a shrug or some other kind of response to be sure that both kids knew what was going on, but seeing as she wasn't going to receive one, she continued with her good-byes. "Well Skyler, I'm glad to have met you as I am to have met you too Jack." She sighed and then continued. "Look if you don't want me to go I don't have to go. Someone can take my place, but one of you has to speak up because once I go I won't be able to come back." She waited a minute and seeing as neither of the kids was moving to speak she said "good-bye" one last time and preceeded to walk back towards the house.

This was one of the few cases Diane let get to her. Sure, she had seen cases of sexual abuse but none in which the parents were being accused of selling their kids for sex. It appalled her, and as much as she tried to tell herself that the man caught with the little girl was only trying to protect his skin, she knew he was actually telling the truth. She had gotten a vibe; she wished that getting a vibe was good enough reason to keep the kids away from their parents, but evidence was the key. So far the gossip around the premises was that there was only evidence against the man caught with the little girl. The kids might have to go back with their parents. However, there was still much more to do, the CPS people were coming and they would take the kids to the hospital to check them out, if there was proof of any kind of abuse it would be found. If proof wasn't found the kids would merely be two of the lost causes, the kids who fall through the cracks.

* * *

It wasn't that Jack and Skyler didn't like Diane,they just didn't want anyone to see them with this woman, in fear of what the consequenses would be if their parents found out they were "working with the enemy".

Skyler was lost in thought about all that was going on. She couldn't help but feel comfortable, she was warm and snug with Jack at her side and no mysterious man or her father was going to come and visit her. She also couldn't help but feel guilty for her thoughts, all her parents were doing was trying to raise them to be "good children". Jack and her "deserved" what they got, but it was still painful to be "punished" all the time. Even if she only got a day or two away from her parents she would try to enjoy it and be grateful. Then, when she and Jack went back home their parents would never know how Skyler had felt about the whole incident.

"Hey Skye" Jack whispered.Pulling Skyler out of her thoughts. I'm sorry about not being able to stop that man from hurting you. I-I..."

"Jack, it's okay, you shouldn't have to protect me all the time. Plus I'm glad it was me instead of you. For once I got to protect you." She whispered back.

"But I-I made a promise to you. Don't you remember, when you were one or two and you tripped over a toy and fell down the steps. You were bleeding and I promised you I would never let anyhing bad happen to you ever again. I would protect you. I promised I would take away the pain you were suffering if I could." He said matter-of-factly.

"I-I don't remember that."

"Yeah, well I guess you werekind of little. But, I'm promising you now that I will always protect you and be there for you." He said with a yawn. Both children were extremely exhausted, they hadn't slept more than 3 or 4 hours that night.

"Jack, I like the sound of that, but, you have to let me protect you if I can too. Because, your my brother and I love you and want to protect you." She said innocently.

"Okay Skye, I like the sound of that. We will always be there for each other. Are you tired Skye?" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah a little bit."

"Well you should go to sleep then. I'll stay up and make sure nothing bad happens. Okay."

"Jack, why don't we both sleep. I think it will be safe and if not you need to sleep anyways." She said with concern in her voice. Even at the small age of six she knew that sleep was very important. Ecspecially with their daddy and mommy, because sometimes, the kids were kept from sleeping because their parents would get into "moods" where they wouldn't sleep and therefore, the kids would be tortured more and not allowed to sleep. So any chance of sleep needed to be taken.

"Skye, I don't know it might not be a good idea. Something could happen."

"Jack, you have to sleep. Remember we look after each other. So we will look after each other in sleep."

"Well. Okay Skye, it's a deal."

"Good" Skye exclaimed. "Oh and Jack, I love you."She said stifling a yawn. Jack was the only person in the whole world she would ever truly love. She understood that some people loved differently like her daddy and the men when they visited. She knew she didn't like the way they loved her, but she knew the way she and Jack loved each other was different and she knew it would always be that way.

"I love you too Skye."

Soon the whole car was enveloped by silence as both children faded off into a deep sleep. Everything else around them faded; all their sorrow, pain, and fear were left behind as they faded into a peaceful dream world.

* * *

The kids had been sleeping for less than thirty minutes when they were shaken awake. When Skyler first felt the hand shaking her awake she thought it was her father coming to do things to her. thats when a yelp escaped from her mouth. as she did this she knew she was going to be in trouble, but then she heard the soothing voice of a women. 

"Shh,shh, shh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you honey." That's when Skyler was shaken back into reality and remebered all the events that had taken place in a single night. Suddenly uncontrollable tears streamed down her face; she had no concern for the "punishment" she would recieve from crying. She had no clue why she was crying but it felt kind of good.

The whole time this was happenign Mike was standing back aways making sure everything was going to go okay, but also giving both the kids and the social worker space so they could get used to each other. He also wanted to give the kids space becuase he had noticed they were really jittery around a lot of people and men. His heart really went out to these kids and he wanted to make sure everything worked out for them.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm Johanna McCain. I'm here to take you to the hospital okay." She said soothingly. Skyler than looked into the face of a fair skinned red head with the sweetest and most relaxing green eyes, the kind of eyes someone could look into and feel somewhat safe."Now you two are gonna have to get out of the car, do you think you can do that. I know it's cold, but my car is right behind us and we will be there in no time."

Both kids just stared at the woman and shrugged and slowly started scooting their way out of the car into the cold peaceful night. Once they got out of the car the cold immediately hit them causing them to shiver. How had it gotton so cold? Skyler asked herself. Oh well, winter was the best time of the year.

They slowly followed the woman, Johanna, to a silver Honda civic. When they arrived at the car they got into it without so much as a second glance,they were too tired to decide weather or not they should get in. Suddenly the peacefulness of the night was interrupted by a loud yell of a man being escorted out by the police.

"Hey where the fuck are you taking my goddam kids! This is a bunch of bullshit there is no reason for you to take them!"

The yelling of their father immediatly caused both kids to stiffen up . Boy, were they in for it . Somehow this must have been their fault. They must have done something to cause all the police to come.

"Sir calm down!" Yelled a cop.

"I'm not going to calm the fuck down. You're taking my kids from me, you're arresting my wife and me with no fucking proof of anything."

"Sir, you need to quit yelling or were going to file more charges against you!" The cop yelled. Having very little patience for people like this.

"Kids, it's okay. I'm going to shut the door now. Okay." Johanna said with concern and anger in her voice. The cops were supposed to keep the man in the house till they had left. What idiots this could really make the kids uncooperative.

"Skye Girl, Jackie Boy, don't tell them anything, okay. If you do we won't ever see each other again. They will take you away no matter what you say to them. Just stay quiet." Slowly but surely the police officer in charge of Doug Kramer got him under control and ushered him into the back of a car, where he continued to scream about injustices, but they went unheard.

After hearing the father utter these words to his kids and after seeing the man put into the car she began yelling at the officer. "Officer, what in the hell are you thinking, these kids are already traumatized then this happens! Talk about blowing a case! Who in the hell- what were you thinking? Who told you to take him out you were supposed to wait till I left with the kids!"

"I uh..." he didn't know what to say " The man in charge sent me with him. He said it was a clear to take him."

"Well, you can tell him, that the police station will be getting a call from my office in a few days."

When Johanna started yelling Mike had walked over and was trying to keep her calm. At first it didn't work but he slowly started getting her to calm down. He was also pissed about the lapse of judgement the officer in charge had shown, but he also knew that this case was disturbing for everyone involved. When she had clamed a bit she started stomping her way towards her car; that's when a women started being led outside. When this woman saw the two kids in the back of the Honda she started flipping out and yelling and pleading.

"Don't take my babies! Oh please God,don't take them! Oh God, oh God, oh God"

Johanna of course lost control this time and was about to say something but Mike motioned for her to get into the car. He then walked over to where the incident was taking place and tried to calm the woman down. It worked somewhat because her yelling and pleading mellowed to a simple wimper.

Johanna mumbled something to herself as she pulled away from the curb and started driving away from the house. What complete morons! she yelled to herself. Both kids were in the backseat holding hands and crying, they were also mouthing mommy, mommy, mommy, were so sorry. What complete morons those cops are these kids are never going to talk now! It's my fault too I should have been more aware! she yelled at herself.

* * *

As the car slowly made it's descent to the hospital Skyler was lost in thought and hadn't realized she was mumbling apologies to her mommy. She was thinking about all the "punishment" Jack and she were going to suffer once they got home. They should have fought with the woman and not have gone with her. Their daddy was sure to figure out that they had shown no restraint at going with this strange person. However, both kids didn't have the energy to fight and a night away from their parents had sounded kind of good. 

"Hey kids, I'm sorry about the mess back there. I'm also sorry I lost my temper. If I frightened you I'm sorry" She said with a reassuring smile through the rearveiw mirror. "I just got mad at the cops for putting you two through that." She knew she wasn't going to get an answer or any other sort of acknowledgment so she quit talking.

As Johanna had been talking Jack had squeezed Skyler's hand to get her attention. When Skyler felt the slight pressure on her hand she looked at Jack who mouthed "We can's say anything to her, or dad will get even madder at us."

Skyler gently shook her head in agreement and went back to thinking. She then laid her head on Jack's shoulder and started nodding off to sleep. She knew Jack would always keep her safe and would always protect her. For once she knew no matter what happend Jack and her would be okay, as long as they had each other. As she slowly nodded off to sleep she could hear Johanna turn on the radio and then heard the melodious vibe of a song coming from the speakers. Causing her to fall to sleep.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of driving and silence Johanna reluctantly woke the kids up. She knew they were probably dead tired, but they had to get this done. 

"Hey, kids. Were at the hospital. Were just going to be here for an hour at the most. I called in advance and they have an open spot for you." She said quietly.

Both kids didn't comprehend what was going on at first. They were both a little frightened after hearing the strange voice of a woman, but then everything came flooding back into their memories. They had gotten their parents in trouble somehow. Slowly both children started to make their way out of the warm and comfortable car into the freezing cold world.

They slowly started making their way towards the teal colored hospital. When they arrived at the automatic doors they stopped not sure if they liked the thought of visiting a hospital. The sound of it scared them. They had gone to a hospital once when their daddy had broken Jack's wrist and the Doctor had questioned them and their parents, causing their daddy a lot of grief. After Jack had gotten his hand casted they went home and that night their daddy yelled at them and beat them both with a paddle he used on special occaisions when a belt wasn't going to be enough "punishment". After the beating their father had gone on to explain that Jack needed to learn to take his "punisment" like a man and not go crying every time something was hurt. After that night neither of the kids had complained about their pain no matter how horrible it was.

Johanna noticed both kids had stalled at the entrance to the hospital, so she gently nudged them inside and soothingly explained to them that all that was going to be done was a simple check up. There was nothing to fear. Both children weren't so sure that they didn't have anything to fear, but they didn't want to anger this woman, Johanna, and they were too tired and scared to argue.

Once inside of the hospital they saw a lot of people around. There were a lot of bleeding people. This one person had a huge gash across her eye and it was just pouring blood. When Skyler saw this she immediately grabbed onto Jacks hand. Who then looked down at Skyler and gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand as if to say "don't worry I'm here".

Johanna slowly ushered the two children to the front desk where she introduced herself to the woman in charge.

"Ahh." the woman said. "Your here for a check up right. These must be the kids. Docter Mandel will be with you shortly."

She then turned to Jack and Skyler and said " Well I know your names but lets see if I can figure out who goes to which." She then tapped her finger to her temple and slowly pointed a finger at Jack and said " You must be Skyler" and then pointing to Skyler "and you must be Jack."

Skyler and Jack stared at her for a minute and than smiled "No I'm Jack and this is my little sister Skyler." Jack exclaimed with a slight smile.

"Ahh. Oops my mistake there guys." She said with a slight smile. "Well it was so very nice to meet you two." She than turned to Johanna and said " The Doctor was ready and had no patients but about ten minutes ago a man came in with a broken arm, but the doctor will be done pretty soon. I know the kids are probably exhausted."

"Oh thats okay." Johanna said with a slight sigh."I'm just glad that the Doctor was able to set aside some time to see us. Normally we have to wait here for hours. Ten, twenty minutes no problem."

"Yeah. I know I've seen a lot of cases like that." the desk lady explained.

"Well kids." Johanna said turning to speak to the kids. "we should probably go sit down I'm betting you two are tired and would like to sit."

She looked at the kids hoping the rise the lady had gotten would last for a little bit, but there was no such luck, both kids just shrugged and silently followed Johanna to some chairs. Great, Johanna thought sadly, there is no way these kids are going to be cooperative. Then again how many kids were ever cooperative in situations like this, almost every child who had suffered at the hands of their parents had some sort of unbreakable bond where they wanted to protect them and not only that, but fear of the parents kept kids from talking.

While lost in thought Johanna didn't notice the nurse enter the room, but she heard her call the names of the children and she immediately stood and motioned for the kids to follow her. She noticed the look of horror on their face and it pained her but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She slowly made her way towards the nurse with both kids trailing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that were in the movie. I only own Skyler and the minor characters you don't recognize. **

**A/N: I would like to thank my reveiwers. Reviews really keep an author going. Also i would like to say sry for not updatting sooner...i planned to update monday but things came up. Also I would love to recieve more reviews. I know ppl are reading I checked the stats. If more ppl review that would be nice but I know sometimes you read a story and dont have time to reveiw. Lastly, this story is going to only take place before the movie. I plan on writing one for during the movie and possibly after the movie. So please reveiw and tell me what you think of this idea and of my story. **

**I also wanted to note that im gonna go back and forth between characters. I do this so I can get alot of detail into the story. It's supposed to be in the 3rd person. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:**

The nurse escorted the children and Johanna through a room with a lot of adjoining doors. First it seemed like they were never going to get to a room but then the nurse swiftly opened a door at the end of the hall and swiftly escorted the three into the room.

"The doctor will be here in one minute" She said coolly and then proceeded to shut the door.

Both children were extremely exhausted but the fear surging through their bodies kept them from slipping into any sort of sleep. Since entering the hospital uneasiness had swept through both children; they weren't sure what to expect from the doctor or anyone else. Sure these people seemed nice, but people could go from nice to mean in an instance. It had taken Skyler a while to figure this out but after the events of the previous day she had learned and come to accept the fact.

Both kids were also worried about what the Doctor might do. They were worried he or she would ask questions that they couldn't answer. Questions that if answered they would anger their father and it would cause them to be taken away from the only people who would ever truly love them, their parents. Even though both kids feared the love they received from their parents, they still craved attention and craved to have someone be there for them, to love them.

"Well kids Johanna" Exclaimed "Doctor Mandel is going to ask you some questions. He is going to give you two a check up. What I need is for you two not to be too scared. I know that you're scared, but I can promise you this, if you're relaxed the check up won't be that bad, okay."

Both kids shrugged and than looked away. It was easy for her to tell them not to be scared; she hadn't been ripped away from her home, wasn't surrounded by unknown people, and wasn't being forced to go to the doctor.

"Kids I know you don't believe me, but I have been here a lot of times with kids just like you; and the ones that panic are always the one who have a bad experience with the check up." Johanna knew both kids were scared and she wanted to reassure them. " I also know that you two are pretty lucky because you have each other, most kids come in alone." She said with a wan smile.

Both kids could tell Johanna was being sincere, but it didn't mellow their nerves one bit. They were trying not to be scared, but it was hard because they were in such unknown territory

Johanna continued talking. "The last thing I want to say is all the cops, CPS, and me are doing is trying to make certain you two aren't in any danger. We aren't trying to punish you in any way we just want you to be safe. So, if we find out nothing bad is happening at home you will be sent home."

This statement helped relax both children, because obviously their parents weren't doing any thing unsafe to them. Obviously, their parents were doing what any parent would do if they had two "bad" kids. But, what had made the cops call CPS? What had caused them to think they might be in danger?

Neither kid had time to dwell on these uncertainties, because a tall, blonde hair, blue eyed man walked into the room. He was holding a clipboard and he had a stethoscope around his neck. He also had the biggest smile on his face almost like he was glad to see both children. That thoguht was strange to both kids, no one was ever truly happy to see them, people only thoguht of them as a chore. This thought, and the man's happiness and friendliness helped to ease the children's a little bit more.

"Well, hello there. I'm Doctor Jonathan Mandel. I'm going to be giving you the check up." He said softly with a smile on his face. "First off, I would like to talk to Johanna for a bit to get updated on what's been going on. So, I'm going to have a nurse come in. I promise I won't keep Johanna too long."

Doctor Johnathan Mandel slowly opened the door and waved for someone to come into the room. He then motioned for Johanna to follow him outside.

The woman Doctor Mandel motioned to come into the room was a short heavy-set woman with red gray hair, and brown eyes. When she saw the kids she immeadiately smiled and walked over to them. Johanna and doctor Mandel proceeded to walk outside the door.

"Hi, my name is Patricia." the heavy-set women explained. "So what's your name." She waited for an answer but seeing as she was only going to recieve a small shrug she continued " Well you two aren't a talkative bunch, but that's okay. The amount of talking I do will make up for it. So it says here." Pointing to a small file on the table " That you two are named Skyler and Jack." She stopped for a minute. Got a shrug and continued. "well it sure is nice meeting your acquaintance." She then proceeded to walk around the room pacing back and forth. Than seeing both kids yawn she said " Ahhh. I bet you two must be tired. It's pretty late and I know you two haven't gotton too much resting time, but don't worry this will all be over soon and you two can get some rest. You know you don't have anything to fear from doctor Mandel, he's really nice and he gives every kid he sees a special treat."

When both kids heard the mention of food they realized how hungry they actually were. They hadn't eaten since 2 pm at the fair. Their stomach's immediately began to rumble. They also let a small smile pass across their faces at the mention of a treat.

"Ahh,you two would like a treat wouldn't ya." Patricia siad with a twinkle in her eye. "Ya also sound a little hungry. Well, I would give you something to eat, but since you guys have to get a check up and all I can't. However, when the doctor comes back here I will ask him if it would be alright for me to get you guys some food from the cafeteria." Both kids shrugged and then turned their attention to something very interesting on the wall. Althoguh there seemed to be nothing of much interest to Patricia.

Suddenly the door to the room shot open and Johanna and Doctor Mandel walked in. They both turned their attention to Patricia.

"Patty" Doctor Mandel said "how were the kids. They didn't flip out or anything did they."

"Oh no Doctor. They were wonderful. Just angels. Although they don't talk much." She said with a sigh. It had always pained her to see kids who had been subjected to abuse. There were people out there who had wonderful kids and mistreated them, and then there were people like her, who couldn't have kids and would never mistreat a child, it was just unthinkable. She was beginnng to think people should have a license to reproduce. "They seem like they might be a little bit hungry, so I was wondering if it would be okay for me to get them some food for after the procedure."

"Oh that would be fine if it's alright with Johanna." He looked to Johanna who shook her head in a yes motion.

"Alright, thats great. If you need me for anything else you page me. I would be glad to help with these two kids. You know, if while they are getting the check up you need me to watch one."

"Thank you." Both Johanna and doctor Mandel said in unison.

"No problem. Plus it's my job" Patricia said while leaving the room.

"Well Skyler and Jack, first off I'm going to explain to you what's going to happen in the exam. Than I will get you a gown to put on and we will start the exam." the doctor explained with a smile.

Both kids didn't like the sound of this exam. Not only did it sound scary but it also sounded weird. Why did a doctor need to do an exam on them? What was he looking for?

The doctor slowly startled them out of their thoughts when he started talking again. "Okay, so first off what we do in the exam is I'm going to check your heart, lung, eyes, nose, and all that stuff. The key thing I need from you two is for you to not be scared. I'm also going to check the area below your stomach, your private parts." He stopped speaking with a sigh when he saw the look of horror on both kids faces. "Now don't worry all I'm going to do is look at it nothing else." When he said no one was going to touch them he could tell that some of the fear left their face. " I'm going to use that machine over there." He said pointing to a machine that looked like it had binoculars attached. " It's called a colposcope. After that is done you two will be done with the exam and you can eat and sleep. However, the most important thing I need from you two is to not panic stay calm, okay, everything will be fine I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to help you."

Skyler couldn't think about food or sleep all she could think about was the exam. Her heart was racing and so was her mind. The binocular thingy looked scary. Why did the doctor say he was going to look at her and Jack down there when the only people who ever looked down there looked down there to hurt them? The doctor did say he wasn't going to touch them down there he was just going to look, but could she believe him? What if he hurt her or what if he hurt Jack?

"Skyler, Jack, I'm going to go get you two the gowns and than when I do that I'll have one of you put it on and one of you wait in the hall." At the mention of seperation both kids froze. No way were they going to cooperate if they were to be separated. "Look, I know the sound of seperation doesn't sound fun, but I can't do the exam with both of you at the same time. Johanna can stay in here with whoever gets the exam done and the person who waits in the hall can wait with Patty." The doctor explained. He than proceeded to walk out of the door to go get the two kids gowns.

Skyler didn't like how the doctor wanted to seperate them, but she knew there was no way they were going to get around it. She then squeezed Jack's hand and gave him a look that said "it's okay if we are seperated, it's only for awhile and one of the nice woman will be with us."

Jack Stared at Skyler for a bit debating weather or not to give her the look that would say "just fight them" or to agree with her. Finally he agreed with her. He felt the sooner they complied to everything these people wanted the sooner they would be home. So be it if their dad found out they hadn't fought off these people and ended up whipping them, he just wanted to go home, he wanted Skyler and him to be back to the safety of their parents arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Mandel came back into the room about five minutes later carrying two gowns with dinosaurs on them. He gave a gown to each child and said "you only have to put this on when your getting your exam. So who wants to get the exam first." He wanted to involve the children as much as possible in this exam so they could feel comfortable, but seeing as they didn't want to talk he just picked a kid. " Skyler, would it be okay if I did the exam on you first. I promise it won't hurt."

When he had said her name Skyler felt like a deer trapped in the headlights. She didn't know why he had to pick her first. but what if he wanted to hurt her? How did she know he wasn't going to? She felt Jack's hold on her hand tighten and she knew he didn't want to leave her. She didn't want to anger doctor Mandel so she finally pulled her hand away from Jacks and simply shook her head "Yes" she would go first. If the doctor was going to hurt them she wanted to be able to protect Jack, like they had promised they would do for each other. She figured that if she volunteered herself maybe the doctor would only be interested in hurting her and wouldn't hurt Jack.

"Well, I'm glad you want to go first kiddo. Look, I'm going to take Jack out to the hallway with Patty and Johanna will help you with the gown. I know it won't be the most comfortable thing in the whold world , but I promise this exam won't last that long." He then helped Jack down from the bed they we occupying and proceeded to take him out the door. Before leavign completely Jack turned around and gave her one last look and shook his head an encouraging way letting her know it would be okay.

When doctor Mandel and Jack had left Skyler could feel her body shake, but to get her mind off of that she looked at the dinosaur gown and started to put it on over her clothes. This wasn't going to be that bad, if she got to keep her clothes on the Doctor wasn't really going to look at her private area.

"Skyler, honey, you have to take your clothes off. I know thats not what you want to hear, but it's part of the exam."

When Skyler heard this her body froze. This exam was going to suck. She didn't know if she should take her clothes off. Her daddy had told her once that only him and the men he designated were allowed to see her without clothing; so if her daddy found out about this he would definately whip her. She must have been thinking for a long while because Johanna broke her thoughts.

"Skyler, I know you don't want to take your clothes off, but the sooner you get this done the better. Look, if your too embarrassed to take your clothes off in front of me I can turn around." Johanna didn't think Skyler was going to cooperate and she started fearing for the worst. What if they had to force her to take her clothes off. What if she fought during the exam. However, this didn't happen because Skyler walked over to a little corner of the room where she was semi hidden and started taking her night outfit off. She did this slowly, the whole time taking every peice of clothing off and folding it a putting it in a neat pile. She then got the gown on and walked back over to Johanna. Johanna smiled down at Skyler and said "thank you".

The whole time Skyler had been undressing she felt really uncomfortable. She just didn't understand why the doctor needed to have her naked, but the sooner she was done the faster she and Jack would get to go home. That's all she wanted. She wanted Jack and her to go home and be with their parents and she wanted to be with Jack, never to be disturbed again. However, when Johanna said thank you to her it made her fear go away a bit, no one had ever said thank you to her.

The door to the room opened and doctor Mandel walked in. He walked slowly over to Johanna asked her some things that Skyler couldn't make out and then started talking to her.

"Skyler, I'm glad you got into the gown. Johanna said you were a bit frightened, so I want to tell you once again, you don't have anything to fear. The calmer you are the quicker this will go. You understand" Skyler shook her head in the yes motion and he then continued to talk. "Okay, now what I want you to do is get back on the table. First I'm going to check your lungs and all that okay."

Skyler did as she was told and lifted herself onto the table, with the help of a stool resting on the floor. Doctor Mandel walked over to the table and started listening to her lungs. He also checked inside her mouth, ears, and other places like that. This isnt so bad thought Skyler. However her thought on this would soon change.

"Okay, Skyler, now what I need you to do is lay down. For this next part you can hold Johanna's hand if you want. I'm going to feel around your stomach and look at your private area okay." Skyler shook her head but she felt numb. This was definately not going to be okay.

Slowly Skyler laid down and then she took Johanna's hand. Even though she didn't particularly know how she felt about Johanna, she was scared and needed some sense of warmth and comfort. Suddenly she felt the doctor lift the gown a bit and he slowly started feeling around her stomach. She wanted to pull away , but she remembered the advice they had given her about staying calm.

"Okay now Skyler what I'm going to do is look down here." he said pointing below her stomach. Skyler slowly started to tense up, but she told herself not to fight, she just wanted this to be over. She grabbed on a little bit tighter to Johanna's hand as she saw the doctor getting closer to her private area.

"Well Skyler, your all done." The doctor said as he started walking to the little table in the corner. "I'm glad you were so relaxed, that really makes the whole process go by so much faster."

Hearing the doctor say she was done really surprised Skyler. She thoguht it was going to take him a long time to do everything he was going to do. However, she wasn't complaining; she was glad she was done, she couldn't wait to get out of the room and go to Jack.

"Well, I'm gonna go and let you get dressed again. Patty is outside the door with Jack. Once Jack's exam is done she is going to get some food sent up for you two."

Skyler had completely forgotten that Jack was going to get an exam too. She thoguht the doctor would have forgotten about him, since he had done her exam first. No such luck she thought.

The doctor exited the room and then Johanna nudged Skyler to get her attention since the child seemed so lost in thought. She then told Skyler she could get dressed again.

Skyler slowly got off of the table she was on and proceeded to get dressed in the same corner she had undressed in. It took Skyler less time to get dressed into her regular clothes than it did for her to get into the gown, because fear wasn't flooding her body, releif was. She was done! The exam was over and she didn't have to do anything else! Soon she would be away from all these strange people!

When Skyler was done getting dressed Johanna escorted her into the hallway. Jack was sitting silently on one of the moroon colored chairs. Seeing Skyler come out of the room unharmed made his eyes light up. However, he knew soon that his turn for the exam would come and he was not looking forward to it. He was also more than a little bit relieved to see that Skyler's exam hadn't taken long at all. Jack waited for Skyler to sit down and then gave her a reassuring smile. She, in return gave him a smile that told him that the exam wasn't that bad.

"Jack, it's time for your exam lets go." Johanna had a tired smile on her face.

Jack slowly got up from the chair and followed Johanna to the room. He told himself the whole time he wasn't going to panic, he was going to get in and get out so him and Skyler could be together. Also, the faster the exam was the sooner they would be back with their parents. However when he saw the gown he was going to have to wear and the fact that he was gonna have to take his clothes off he got a little jittery, but he thought of Skyler and going home so he just stayed as calm as possible throughout the whole exam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyler sat in the moroon chair and waited silently for Jack. She hoped he was going to be okay during the exam. She did okay, but what if the doctor wasn't as nice to him? What if he hurt Jack? People couldn't be trusted, they only wanted to hurt them,that's what their daddy had told them. Their daddy and their mommy were the only people who would protect them.

Skyler didn't have time to think though because patty came up to her and started talking. "Hey kiddo, I talked to the doctor and Johanna, they said it would be cool if you went down to the cafeteria with me. You can help me pick out the food. The doctor also said youu and Jack could have a little treat."

Skyler stared up at the woman for a bit, she didn't know what she should do. She wanted to be there for Jack when he was done with the exam, but she didn't want to anger the woman. Skyler decided she would wait for Jack and take the chance of getting in to trouble with Patty. She didn't have to sit for too long because soon Patty was talking to her again.

"Hey, if you don't want to go you don't have to, I jsut thought you might want to do something else besides sitting here and waiting. If you want to wait for your brother or whatever that's fine. I oringianally planned to have them send the food up here anyways." Patty was looking at Skyler with concern in her eyes a look she had never seen from someone before, at least when it concerned her.

Skyler looked down at her feet and then back up at Patty hoping she would realize that she wanted to stay and wait for Jack. Patty must have gotten the hint, because she gave a little shake of her head and walked over to the phone on the counter and started dialing a number. She then started to talk into the reciever.

Skyler was so concentrated on watching Patty talk into the phone that she didn't see Jack walk out of the room. She did notice, however, Johanna walking down the hall, who could miss someone who was so tall and so pretty.

When Skyler saw Jack she got up and slowly walked over to him and asked him with her eyes if he was okay. Ever since they were little they had been able to communicate with their eyes, it was really the only safe way they could communicate. (A/N: I realized i hadn't put this in an earlier chappie so i decided to add it now). Jack replied to her with a simple nod of his head indicating nothing bad had happend.

When both kids reached each other they grasped each others hands and walked back over to the moroon chairs and sat down. Johanna followed them too.

"Kids, First offi want to say thank you for being so cooperative. I know alot of kids who wouldn't have acted so well." She said this with a small smile. Both kids were beginning to like Johanna. "Also, I want you to know that for tonight and probably tomorrow you will be staying in the care of CPS after that the we have a court date and the court will decide where you go." Both kids comprehended a little bit of what Johanna was saying. They understood that they weren't going to go home for at least two days. At hearing this a little bit of relief and fear swept through them. "Last of all I want to let you two know that while you are eating the food, I'm going to be making a call to headquaters to see where they want me to take you two.

When the kids heard this fear swept through them. What did Johanna mean about where this headquaters wanted her to take them, weren't they going to be staying with her. Both kids could tell that Johanna hadn't noticed their fear because she was still talking, but they both fianlly drowned her out and stared at each other. They had both been stupid, they had started to trust Johanna a little bit, but she was jsut like their father and mother said she was going to be, mean and out to get them. They truly did only have their parents to care for them. They were going to have to straighten out and realize that they were alone with only their parents in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food arrived for the kids about five minutes after hearing the news about being seperated from Johanna. Patricia had gotten them some great food. She ordered orange chicken, steamed rice, broccoli, and a two huge peices of gooey chocolate cake.

Skyler had never seen anything so good in her life. It was her first time tasting anything remotely close to chinese food. With every bite she savored the flavor and stored it in her memory because she didn't know if she would ever taste something so good agian. When it was time for the kids to eat the gooey chocolate cake they were stuffed to the brim, but they wanted to savor this delicious cake. The cake was the best part of the whole dinner.

When the kids were finished eating Johanna came and esplained to them it was time to go to the place they were going to be staying at for a little bit. Both kids were reluctant to go, but they were too tired and too stuffed to argue so they slowly followed Johanna to the car.

Once they were outside they immediately noticed the pinkish hint to the sky. This got both kids thinking about the time and about how tired they were. It was crazy for both kids to think that it had only been a couple of hours since the cops had shown up and their house, it seemed more like days. They arrived at the car very quickly and waited for Johanna to open the door for them. Once the door was open they climbed into the car and waited for the car to start. It was extremely cold in the car they wanted the heater to be started.

Johanna seemed to be taking forever to get in the car, but they noticed she was talking on the phone. It took Johanna about five minutes to get off the phone and in the car. When she did get into the car she didn't seem to be too happy.

"Well kids, it seems that the foster home I wanted you two to go to is full so im going to have to take you soemwhere else. I haven't worked with these people before, but I hear they are really nice. So there's no need to worry."

Both kids stared at Johanna through the mirror and didn't say anything, they weren't so sure about this whole foster home thing. They didn't know for sure though so the jsut kept their mouths closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer then others i have written and I'm not sure if it's that good. I wanted to get a chappie up since its been a while since i updated. I would really like more people to reveiw please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original chracters. Although I am pretty sure everyone knows this. I only own the characters you don't know. Like Skyler and all those other fun people. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: **

The car ride to the foster home, as Johanna had called it, was a very short ride. It was also a very agonizing ride. The children didn't know what to expect from this foster home, and Johanna didn't have words to comfort them, because she had never worked with this caregiver before. It had angered her when the Office had informed her that the Jenkins, one of the best people, were full, so she was going to have to take the kids to a new family, the Matters. She hated putting kids into homes she didn't know.

Skyler and Jack sat in the backseat of the car gripping each others hand and praying that soon this whole nightmare of a day would be over. Skyler kept wondering what was going to happen to them in this foster home. Daddy had told her a lot about this kind of stuff. He had been adamant about the fact that if the kids ever said anything to anyone about what happened at home, or if the cops ever took them away her and Jack would never see each other again. That was the only thing Skyler truly feared about this whole mess, she couldn't handle it if Jack and her were separated from each other, if that happened she really would be all alone in the world. Skyler fell out of her dream world and into the real world when she heard a horn. She then looked to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder. Once she did this Jack turned to her and gave her a concerned smile. Skyler then started whispering something to Jack, hoping with all her heart Johanna wouldn't hear her.

"Jack, do you think were going to be separated?"

"Oh, Skye I don't know. Don't worry about it right now. We need to take it one step at a time, and right now we need to worry about this foster home."

Skyler noted the hint of irritation in Jack's voice and she knew he was wondering the same thing and that's why he was trying to deter her from the subject. She could have argued with him but she wanted to change the subject too.

"Jack, I don't think we should worry about this foster home thing. I think it will be okay." Skyler didn't necessarily believe her words but she wanted to sound brave to Jack and to herself.

"Yeah I think your right Skye. I mean I don't think Johanna would say she was going to make sure were safe if she was going to put us with mean people." Jack said with a small sigh.

"Yeah Jack. Johanna said it was only for a little time, till we go back with Daddy and mommy."

"Yeah soon this will all be over and we will be back home with mom and dad." Jack said this with a little anger in his voice. Skyler was going to ask him about it but before she could the car pulled up to a small one story baby blue house. After the car made a complete stop at the curb Johanna got out of the car and slowly made her way over to Jacks side of the car and opened the door.

"Okay kids, this is the house you're going to be staying at. I hear the people are very nice. From what I know they have two sons about thirteen and sixteen. They have been foster parents for a while now, but the recent kids got adopted." Johanna said this with a tired smile and she slowly motioned for the kids to get out of the car.

Jack slowly made his way out of the car, but when Skyler's turn came she hesitated for a bit. She had a bad feeling about all this, but she wasn't sure why. She also wasn't sure if it meant anything because sometimes she would get bad feelings and nothing would happen. She had always had a tendency to be paranoid, although she would rather be over paranoid then unsafe and end up in trouble. Skyler ended up making her way out of the car when Johanna tapped her on the shoulder and nodded her heads towards the baby blue house. Once out of the car all three people made their way towards the house.

The walk to the house seemed like it took an eternity at least that's how Skyler felt. She was so worried about the people she would be stay with. Although, Johanna had said they were nice people, she could always be wrong. She was just so scared; she had never stayed anywhere without here parents, he daddy didn't allow it. She had jack and that was good, but it was still scary to think about being away from her parents.

While lost in thought Skyler didn't notice the steps leading up to the front door and she almost tripped over them. She grabbed on to Jacks hand and caught her balance. Thank goodness for that, because if you were ever clumsy with her daddy he was sure to whip you and how could she be so sure that Johanna wasn't that way.

Once she finally got over the fall and situated herself again she walked up the rest of the stairs and waited with Jack and Johanna in anticipation. Johanna reluctantly rang the door bell and silently waited with the kids. The door suddenly burst open and a boy of about thirteen appeared. The boy had brown eyes and a small wrinkled face with pimples all over it.

When Skyler first saw the boy she saw a look of hate surge through his eyes. This immediately caused Skyler to back away from the door. The boy didn't even seem to notice Jack or Skyler he simply stepped back from the door and started hollering.

"Mom, Dad, those kids are here." After saying this he walked away from the door and into the room where the television was playing.

Two people in their mid forties appeared, one was a stocky man with jet black hair and brown eyes and the other was a semi pudgy woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. They both had smiles on their faces as they got to the door. Skyler was a little taken aback by these people, they seemed like they could be nice, but they also had a look to them that scared her.

"Well hello there, you must be Jack and Skyler." The woman exclaimed with a huge smile. "Were so glad that your going to be staying here. We know you will love it here, for however long you stay here." She noticed the kids didnt say anything so she looked to Johanna for some assistance.

"Ahh, their a little shy. They have both been through a lot in the last day. I think once thye warm up to you they will start talking." Johanna said this with a sad smile.

"Well thats okay." The man with the jet black hair exclaimed. "Were just glad we could be of some assistance to these kids." He then motioned for the three to come into their house."You three must be cold" he said.

"Well hank you." Johanna said with a weary smile. "Umm, the kids are probably exhausted. I don't know what time they got to bed but I do know the police arrived at their house at one thirty and neither kid had been asleep for at least forty-five minutes. So they will probably sleep through most of the day."

"Well thats okay. We didn't have any plans for the day." The woman than got eye level with both kids and said "I didn't get to introduce myself yet but my name is Marjorie and this here is my husband Dean." She said this pointing to the tall black haired man.

"How do ya do." Dean said with a shake of his head.

Skyler looked at both people and gripped Jacks hand tighter to make sure this was all real. These people hadn't yelled at them yet and they hadn't shoved them, maybe things would work out oka, until they went home to their parents.

After Marjorie had done the introductions she screamed for her tow sons "Johnny, Mikey! Come on in here and show these two kids their room."

Skyler waited to see what the boys would do. When they finally entered the room with a look of contempt on their faces. The pimply faced boy mumbled something and the older boy, who had blonde hair and dark green eyes hit the boy on the head.

"Don'tcha talk to mom that way."

"Johnny don't be hitting your brother it's okay." Their mother had exclaimed with a little bit of anger in her voice.

He then looked both Skyler and Jack up and down and motioned for them to follow him. Skyler was reluctant to obey, as was Jack. Skyler wasn't sure why Jack was so reluctant to follow them he had always been the brave one. She knew the reason she was reluctant to follow was because she was frightened to leave Johanna. Even though she didn't trust Johanna, she was the one person she had grown accustomed to in the last couple of hours and she didn't want to be abandoned. She soon snapped out of her reverie when she noticed Jack had started following Johnny and Mikey. She then hurried to catch up to them.

She didn't have to do much because the room they guided them to was the closest to the front door. Both boys led the children into the room. When Skyler entered the room she noticed that there was a red bunk bed with white sheets. The room had a dresser that was red, and a bookshelf. Everything else in the room was blank. Seeing this room immediately made Skyler miss her home and her room. At least at her old room she had her own bed with pink sheets and a couple pictures on the wall, here everything was so plain, so unfamiliar.

"This is the room you two will be staying in. The top bunk is for you" Johnny said pointing to Jack. "Seeing as your the oldest. The only thing my parents wanted to let you know is that your room has to stay clean." The boy was talking in a montonous voice.

"Yea, if your rooms not clean you get grounded or worse." The pimply faced Mikey said.

This statement took Skyler aback a bit. What would happen to them if they didn't stay clean? They would probably end up getting whipped or something, Skyler mused, just like daddy would do if anything was a mess.

Soon both Mikey and Johnny left the room leaving Jack and Skyler alone to ponder what was going to happen to them. In the background Skyler could hear Johanna talking to Dean and Marjorie about them needing clothes.

Skyler than Started to stare at Jack. She finally decided to break the silence "Jack, how long do you think we are going to have to stay here?"

"I don't know Skye. I do know that it won't be too long because soon we will be home with mom and dad."

"Jack, do you really thin so." She had said with a hint of excitement mixed with fear.

"Yeah I do Skye. They don't have any reason to not let us be with them. Dad even told us if we don't give them a reason to take us away they won't. That's why we have to be good and not talk to anyone."

"Yeah your right Jack. we just can't say nothing." She said this and then sighed. "Jack, do you really even wanna go home to daddy and mommy."

"Skye, I-uh- well of course I do. Where else would we go. Mom and dad are the only people in this whole world who will ever love us."

"Yea I guess your right. I just- ever since we got away from daddy no ones done nothing to us."

"Skyler, haven't you learned anything in the past couple of hours. People can hurt you in an instant, that's why you trust no one." Jack said this with a tint of anger.

Skyler didn't understand why Jack was so angry at her and it made her feel bad. "Sorry Jack." She said sadly. "I don't mean to trust people it jwust hard not to sometime." Skye said acting a little bit like a baby to make Jack smile.

She succeeded in getting Jack to smile and he then proceeded to talk "Skye, sorry for getting mad at you, it's just- well it's just I don' want you or me to be hurt again and whenever we trust people we are hurt."

Skyler knew Jack was right and even though it pained her to admit it she fianlly did. "Yea Jackie, your right."

Jack looked at Skyler and seeing the distress in her face he started to tickle her. This caused to laugh and plead for him to stop. "Jackie stop" Then she would laugh "Jackie please" Jack who was laughing a little bit asked Skyler to say the magic words. "Jackie" laugh "I don't" Laugh "Want to say" Laugh "That"

"Say it Skye Skye or I won't stop." Jack said with a mischievious grin. "You know I don't lie, you better say it."

"Fine, fine, fine" Skyler said with a laugh "I'ma princess and your a snot nose." She said this and then Jack started tickling her even more.

"Now Skyler Nicole, you know those aren''t the words I'm looking for. Now say it" He said tickling her under her neck, he knew that was her tickle spot.

"Fine, fine" She said in a hysterical laughter. "I'ma snot nose and your the best most handsomest boy."

"That'll do." Jack said giving her one last tickle under the neck.

"Jackie" Skyler said as she gasped for a little bit of air. " You are the bestest brother in the whole world, even if you think you're the most handsomest boy and you aren't." She said this to him with an evil grin. "I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Skye Skye, but I'm still gunna get ya for saying I'm not the most handsome boy" He said and started to come towards her. Their fun was interuppted by Johanna who walked in with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see you two having some fun."

Both kids immediately stragihtened themselves out and sat stiffly on the bottom bunk. They then stared at Johanna with wide eyes, like they had been caught doing something horrible.

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just saying I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves." She said this with a smile. "Look I got to go so you two will stay here for a little bit. In three days I will be back to check on you and update you two on what's going to happen with your parents and all that."

She looked from both kids and then finally rested her eyes on Skyler who ended up looking at the floor.

"Well kids, I'm going to heado out now. I want the two of you to promise me that you'll get some sleep." She then motioned for both kids to lay down.Skyler did as told, followed by Jack. "Okay, now lose your eyes and get some sleep. I know you two haven't slept in a long time. Now goodnight" She said this and slowly started to shut the door. When Johanna had shut the door leaving only a crack for some light to seep in, Skyler closed her eyes and rested her head on Jacks shoulder and thought to herself it is going to be okay. She slowly drifted off to sleep with Jack trailing behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids had been sleeping a good eight or nine hours when they were aroused by a loud noise. Skyler also felt the presence of a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake. When Skyler got her eyes to open, which took a lot of force since she was still very tired, she looked up into the face of Johnny the older boy she would be staying with. He had a warm smile on his face and when he saw her eyes open he started to speak.

"Well, it took the two of you quite a while to wake. Anyways, I just came in because my parents want you two to come eat dinner with us." He then motioned for them to follow him. Both kids did as they were told a bit reluctantly because they weren't sure what to think of these people.

Slowly they followed Johnny down the hall made a left at a corner and were led into a small kitchen. The three other members of the Matters family were sitting at the table occupied with a conversation or an argument about Mikey getting a new bike for his birthday. When the parents saw the two kids walk into the kitchen they immediately stopped the conversation with Mikey and motioned for Skyler and Jack to take a seat at the table.

"I hope you two had a good long sleep" The woman said cheerfully and waited for a reply. Skyler shrugged a bit after seeing Jack do the same thing. She knew her and Jack had to give these people some sort of response, they couldn't jsut act like a mute doll. Skyler knew people hated when they didn't get a response; her daddy would nearly fly off his rocker if they didn't answer one of his questions. "I see you two are very talkative, but that's pkay we need some quiet people around this noisy house." She then told the kids to sit down seeing as they hadn't yet sat. Skyler did as she was told and sat down at the mahogony table closely followed by Jack.

Marjorie then motioned for Mikey to pass her the bowl of mashed potatoes. Mikey did so giving both kid a look filled with hatred and disgust.. When Marjoried got the bowl she started to pile a small heap of the gooey potatoes onto Jacks plate and then did the same to Skylers. She then went through the same motions with the gravy, vegtables, and the roast. After she had completed her job of putting the food on both kids plate she waved her hands at the food and then at the silverware telling them to eat.

Skyler slowly lifted the fork off the table and started poking the meat to get some on her fork. When she finally got her tasked accomplished and had a good bit of meat on her fork she raised it to her mouth and took a small bite. The meat was the best tasting meat she had ever tasted even better than last nights chicken. Skyler saw Jack out of the corner of her eye with an expression of peer delight on his face, obviously he felt the same way she did about the meat. After looking at Jack she put another peice of meat on her plate and proceeded to eat it. Soon after Skyler had started eating the Matters started talking about their lives. They seemed really happy and not once did the Matters raise their voces at their two sons if they didn't answer a question they asked or if they talked out of place. Skyler wouldn't fall for hope this time though she knew that at anytime the Matters would turn on her and Jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this prolly isn't the best chapter, but I tried. I am also sorry it took me longer to update than I oringinally had planned. School started so life has been a bit hectic. I will try to update every weekend from now on, but who knows what type of curveballs life is gonna throw your way. Please enjoy this chapter and please reveiw I love to get reviews they keep my mind working so I can get more written. Please reveiw I haven't been getting too many reveiws and its making me kind of sad...I'm trying not to sound desperate for reveiws...but i would really like them. I know people are reading...LOL...well thanx to all the peeps who have reveiwed so far. I look forward to more :)**

**P.S. If there are mistakes sry...i tried to fix them but i wanted to get something up this week. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own ne of the charaters that were in the movie. I just own the characters that weren't in the movie. I would also like to say that this chapter is going to have some racial references...because one of the characters is kind of racist...I wasn't sure weather or not I should pput some of the things I will be putting but I want it to seem as real as possible. It's not going to be too bad but I just wanted to forwarn people so I don't get hate reveiws..._

_I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story...the reveiws make me happy..like every other writer. I hope to get more reveiws in the future but if not i will still continue writing because I know ppl are reading my story. So thanx again to my wonderful reveiwers and please enjoy this chapter. _

**

* * *

Chapter 7: **

After the wonderful dinner the family went into the beautiful spacious living room. It was probably the biggest living room Skyler had ever seen. There were two dark blue couches and then on one end of the bigger couch was a light blue velvety recliner and next to the end of the smaller couch was a lavender recliner. Next to the brick fireplace was a television. The television was probably the biggest television either of the kids had seen, it was around twenty-eight inches.

The kids watched as the family took their seats; the boys took the bigger of the two couches and the parents took the two recliners. The kids didn't want to make any kind of mistake so they stood in the doorway of the living room. It didn't take Marjorie long to realize that neither of the kids were in the living room. She looked around the room and saw the kids standing in the doorway with mass confusion on their faces.

"Hey kids, come and sit down there is plenty of room. You can take the little couch or you can take the floor. It doesn't matter." She said this with a smile and than motioned for the kids to pick a spot.

Skyler took the first step toward the couch. She knew Jack would follow her and she wanted to sit down before angering anyone, plus if one of the Matters happened to get mad they might not get mad at Jack and just get mad at her, like she promised Jack they would take care of each other forever.

Once getting to the couch Skyler and Jack sat down, they sat very close together needing the company of someone they trusted. Once they got seated the Matters talked about what movie they wanted to watch. After a bit of debating they all decided on_ Radio_. Skyler was excited about this because she had always wanted to watch the movie, but, her daddy didn't like anything that had promoted the friendship of blacks and whites; or of anyone that wasn't considered to be the same. Daddy had always hated change, hated anything that was different. Skyler had learned this the hard way.

**Flashback: **

**It was a sunny day outside and for the first time in about a week Skyler had been allowed to go outside and get some fresh air. She was a bit confused about what she should do, seeing as Jack was still being "Punished" So he was still in the punishment closet. For about fifteen minutes Skyler just stood by a little garden patch in front of her house and breathed in the fresh air and took in the beautiful sight of the garden. While looking at the flowers Skyler was suddenly hit with a red rubber ball. When she looked up to see who had disturbed her revenue, she saw two kids, one a boy, about a year or two older than Jack, and a girl, a year or two younger than her. The strange thing about these kids was the kids seemed to be brown not white like Skyler was. She stared at both the kids for a minute in confusion and than started staring at the rubber ball that had hit her in the head. Skyler hadn't been sure how long she had been staring at the ball when one of the kids, probably the boy started talking to her. **

"**Hey girl, could you pass us the ball?" He had said this nicely. Which had really confused Skyler, not only because most people would have yelled at her for not passing the ball quick enough, but also because everything her daddy had ever said about people who were "black" was that they were mean, ugly, and worthless. However, these two kids seemed to be anything but that. **

**Skyler grabbed the ball and and threw it towards the kids. She then went back to staring at the flowers in peace and solidarity. It wasn't long before Skyler was staring longingly at the two kids, who were kicking the ball against their garage. The kids looked like they were having so much fun, fun that Skyler would never have, they also seemed like they were so happy with not a care in the world. Skyler and Jack were never allowed to do things like that, they were always locked in the house praying they wouldn't do something more to anger their parents or they were stuck with their parents going to parties hoping they could keep hidden from the people who seemed to be interested. **

**Soon Skyler felt the presence of eyes resting upon her and when she looked up her eyes immediately locked with the boys. She saw a look of interest and confusion in his eyes. **

"**Hey girl,want to come play with me and Izzy? Pointing to the younger girl besides him. Skyler, not knowing how to respond shook her head, and than went back to staring at nothing in particular.**

"**Why not Izzy and I aren't going to hurt you or anything?" **

**She then shook her head again and looked back at the ground. She heard the tink thack of footsteps and when she looked up there were two pairs of chocolate eyes gripped with concern. **

'**Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, you don't have to be shy either. I just thought you looked bored out here all alone. All were doing is playing kick the ball. So you won't get hurt on anything." Skyler knew that these kids were only trying to be nice but she hoped they would just go away. So instead of acknowledging them she turned her eyes away. **

**It wasn't that she didn't want to play with them or like them. She just didn't know how her daddy would react to the situation if he caught her playing with them. She could tell that the kids really wanted to play with her and it was making her a little mad that they wouldn't just leave her alone. She knew they didn't understand what was wrong with her, but she just wanted them to leave so that she wouldn't get into trouble, so she could stay out of the closet for a bit, maybe get some food. **

**The boy must have sensed that she wasn't going to answer because he tapped his sister on the shoulder and pointed towards their house. They then started walking towards their house. **

**Skyler never quite understood why she did what she did but suddenly before she could stop herself four words spilled out of her mouth "don't go, I'll play." She silently stood and made her way towards them. Skyler figured her daddy wouldn't care what she did because he never told her that she couldn't move he had told her to stay ou of his way for a couple hours or so. Plus, there was a good chance that she would be stuck outside for the night to fend for herself. Her daddy would never notice, and he was probably busy distributing some kind of punishment to Jack. **

**Once she was completely across the street and to the kids house they all started playing kick the ball.**

"**Hey, what's your name anyway?" the boy said with a huge smile spreading across his face. "I'm Jason and you know her name." pointing to his siter. **

**Skyler thought about weather or not she should tell hom anything, but she didn't want to seem rude especially to the two people who had showed her some sort of kindness. So she finally decided she would tell them her name. "I-I-I'm Skyler. I-I-it's nice to see you." She knew she had falter at the last bit of her statement but she didn't care she just wanted to be nice. **

"**Nice to meet you too." Both kids said in unison.**

**After a couple minutes of introductions the kids started playing, Skyler learned a great deal about the kids, and she tried to tell them a bit about herself too. Skyler wasn't sure how long she had been playing kick the ball when she heard a loud thwack. Skyler, who was having a good time, didn't think anything of the noise. She just continued playing kick the ball. However, she soon her the tack tack tack of boots hitting the asphalt and someone yelling. Immediately the blood flowing through her veins went cold and the rest of her body went rigid. She knew the person behind the yelling voice was her daddy. He had caught. Before she had time to react she felt a sharp pain across her face as her fathers open hand met her face like a sledgehammer. **

"**What the hell are you thinking you stupid little bitch hanging out with like people like this! These worthless black asses!" Skyler was still shocked from the sudden slap to her face and she could barely see anything but stars running around her vision. She was almost balanced when she felt another blow to her back and her thigh. Then more yelling persisted. " Why is it I have the two stupidest kids? I always knew you were stupid but I also thought you had more sense then Jack! You proved me wrong didn't you! Jack would never pull a stunt like this ever!" Her father than proceeded to kick her once in the stomach. **

**Skyler who was still recovering from the blows she had recieved and who's sight had just barely come back to non-blurry could see that both Jason and Izzy had looks of pure terror on their faces. This caused Skyler some anguish because she knew that both kids were regretting ever having invited her to play. Skyler could also see her daddy out of the corner of her eye walking towards both Izzy and Jason. Seeing this made Skyler's whole body to clamp up. She didn't know what her father was going to do to either of the kids, but she knew that it wasn't going to be anything good. **

**Skyler knew she was going to have to muster any sort of strength she posessed so her daddy wouldn't do anything to hurt Jason or Izzy. So with every ounce of her being she rose slowly from her sprawled position and slowly made her way to where her father was walking. Of course she couldn't walk as fast as he was so he was a good 3 feet in front of her and had reached both Jason and Izzy before her. Skyler was shocked to see her father start to raise his hand toward Jason and than think better of it and just start yelling. **

"You little fucking punks better never talk to my daughter again. I don't care what you ugly motherfuckers think you can do, you cannot play or have anything to do with my daughter! She should know better that to associate herself with the likes of two worthless Niggers let alone anyone thats like you! If I ever catch you talking to my daughter, even looking at her I will kill you!" He said this last part with quite a it of spittle coming from his mouth. He also had a smug smile on his face, he felt he had done a satisfactory job in scaring both of the kids seeing as they both had a look of shear terror on their faces.

**Skyler who had been standing at her father side had felt a sense of relief when she saw that her daddy didn't hurt either of her friends. That releif soon disipitated when her father turned to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm and started walking her towards their house with a little kick here and there. Skyler who had been in a sort of daze didn't notice that her father had quit walking until she felt a tug on her arm. When she had looked up at her daddy he had a look of pure malice on his face and Skyler had sensed that he had some kind of venomous scheme runnig through his head.**

**Skyler was right her daddy did have a venomous plan. He looked at Skyler and than back to Jason he slowly got on his knees and looked at Skyler with a look of pure hatred and said " Skye Girl I want you to go over to tha blackie over there and tell him that him and the rest of his people should have been killed. Then I want you to spit on him." Skyler was in complete shock when she heard this. She couldn't believe that her dad would actually want her to do something so vile. Skyler must have been staring at her father too long because he gave her a hard kick in the shin and told her firmly to go to what he asked.**

**'"D-D-daddy, I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for playing with t-them b-b-but p-p-please don't m-m-make me s-s-say that. T-t-they d-d-didn't k-k-know I-I-I-" Skyler had never gotten to finish her sentence because he daddy slapped her ahrd across the face and told her she had better start behaving or she would end up with more than a slap to the face. After this he pushed and pointed to Jason and Izzy who were still standing around in pure shock. **

**Skyler knew that she was an a inevitable situation, so instead of fighting it anymore and causing herself to get into even more trouble than she was in she made her way towards the two people who had ever shown her any sort of kindness. She had walked in slow precise steps hoping that if her walking was slow enough Jason and Izzy would make their way inside their house and she wouldn't have to confront them. That didn't happen though, because both kids were looking at her with an understanding smile on their faces. This had greatly confused Skyler, she couldn't understand why they had acted so understanding. When she finally reached them Skyler looked at them with a sorrowful expression on her face and reeated the words her father wanted her too and she then spit. **

**Skyler hated doing this but she couldn't take the chance of her father doing more than he was going to do. She had to find a way to appease him and she knew that in doing what she had just done he wouldn't be as angry. Skyler could see a look of hurt cross both kids faces and it made her angry because she hated hurting people. She knew that both kids were extremely mad at her; so she wasn't expecting what happend next to happen. **

**"Skyler, I know you haven't experienced very much good or love in your life, but one day you will and it will be the greatest thing that you will ever experience in you life. It will lead you to much more happiness and love." Jason had uttered these words like he had been greetign a long time friend. Although, the first words Jason had uttered were a little bit confusing the last words he uttered were the words that would stay in Skyler's head. **

**"Skyler, I forgive you for what you just said too." Skyler had looked on with sheer confusion on her face. She then started making her way back to her father, gave one last look and than proceeded to her daddy to recieve more of her punishment. **

**That day was probably the most painful day of Skyler's life. Not only did her daddy punish her severely after they got into their house, but she had hurt people that showed her kindness. Skyler also learned a lesson that day. She learned that she should never ever speak a word to anyone that was different. Most of all Skyler had learned the power of forgiveness, but she wouldn't come to understand until later in her life.**

**End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The remebrance of that memory always made Skyler sad it also made her remember the sharp pains she would still get from the beating she had recieved. Her daddy had beaten her so bad that day that she still suffered from a stiff neck once in a while or a sore wrist. However Skyler promised herself she wouldn't think about that memory any more she would just watch _Radio_ in peace.

After the movie which happend to be the best movie Skyler had ever seen the Matters decided it was time to go to bed. The boys migrated to their rooms followed by Skyler and Jack. Even though they had gotten a good couple hours of sleep they were exhausted and both kids knew that they should catch up on as much sleep as they could before they went back to their parents.

Slowly reaching the room they had been given both kids climbed into their beds and closed their eyes. But, shortly after, they were disturbed by two figures approaching their bed. Seeeing these two figures made Skyler's body tense up, fearing that she was back with her daddy and he was here to bring another "Friend" for Skyler to meet. Skyler felt Jack tense up too. Both kids tension eased a bit when they saw the two figures were only the Matter parents.

" Hey kids. Did we scare you? We were only coming to say goodnight. We do that every night with our kids and we want you two to feel as much at home as our kids do." She said this sweetly and then said "Look we aren't here to hurt you two okay, were here to help so don't you be afraid. Alright." She gave them a sweet smile and said goodnight and blew them a kiss. Mr. Matters did the same thing. Before leaving Mrs. Matters looked at both kids thoughtfully and then said "You two don't have to sleep on the same mattress, that's why we have bunkbeds so you can each have your seperate space." Seeing a look of confusion on the kids faces she clearified it a bit more." I'm not saying you have to sleep in the seperate mattress or anything I just want you two to know you have that option" She then said a last goodnight and left.

Once left in peace both children thought about the events that were unfolding before their eyes. These people were being so nice. What could they want? When were they going home? These thoughts and more were flowing through the kids heads. Finally the silence was broken by a small cough and than a simple question.

"Skye, remember when we used to visit grampy? In his old beat up house?" Jack said longingly.

"Yeah I do Jack. Why?"

"Well, remember that song he used to sing to us all the time? Every time we had to go home to mom and dad."

Skyler thought about this for a minute she could barely remeber anything about her grampy, except that he had been really really nice. He had left one day when she was four and never come back. Slowly however she recalled the words to the song he used to sing to them every time they were about to go home.

"I do!" She said excitedly. " I see the moon and the moon see's me the moon see's the somebody I want to see god bless the moon and god bless me and god bless the somebody I want to see." At this last part Skyler's voice cracked a bit, she hadn't realized how much she really missed her grampy.

"Yeah, that's it" Jack said sadly. He was probably thinking the same thing she was thinking about grampy.

"Whyja want to know any ways?"

"Well, I was just thinking and well- Uh- Well-" He paused for a minute like he wasn't quite sure what exactly he wanted to say. "Well Skye I've been thinking and I don't know for sure but I've had this feeling all day now, but I don't think were gonna go home an--"

Skyler gripped with fear interuppted Jack with a loud " What do you mean? Why would you say something so mean Jackie."

"Look Skye, I'm not trying to be mean I just what you to know what I thinks going on. And try not to be so loud okay. Okay, now all I'm saying is I think we aren't going home because like dad and mom have always told us, if people ever find out what they do to us they won't understand. They said people wouldn't understand that all they were doing was trying to make us good. I think the time has come and all these people were with they won't understand and they are going to try to "Protect" us from our bad parents." Jack said this with a sigh and continued. "I'm also thinking we might not be able to stay together like we are now. These people are going to seperate us. So I want you to remember that song and everytime you sing it, remember I'm out there thinking of you just like you are thinking of me."

"Jackie you can't be right. We can't not be together. You are the only person that keeps me safe. Please don't say that to me okay. I don't want to think about that now I just want to sleep. Please don't say stupid things like that Jackie. It's not true it can't be I- I l-l-love and n-need you forever." Skyler's chest was tightening up. Why would Jack be sayign such things? He knew they needed to be together. He knew it would tear her apart if they were seperated. She couldn't be alone.

"Skye you know I don't want it to be true, but we need to be prepared for it. That's why I want you to remeber that song, so wherever you are or I am we will always have that song so we can be close to each other. We will always have the moon." at this last park Jack's voice had cracked a bit and he put his arm around Skyler and gave it a long tight squeeze. "Skye I'm not telling you this to scare you. I just want you to be okay if this does happen. I don't know what I'll do if it happens either cause I love you too, but we need to be ready for this."

"Okay Jackie, but lets not think about it anymore. Let's just sleep I'm tired now okay." Skyler was trying with all her might to get the conversation to end.

"Okay Skye, but don't forget the song okay."

"I'm tired now Jack I got to go to sleep. I won't forget the son okay." Why was Jack so sure they would be seperated why couldn't he just leave it alone.

"Kay Skye. Night."

Both kids closed their eyes and lay as close as possible to each other hoping that life would get better and they wouldn't be seperated.

* * *

That night was the first night in a long while that both kids slept without being disturbed. In the morning they were woken by the sound of laughter and joy. Confused at first with the unfamiliar surroundings, but then slowly recalling the events of the past hours, they were immediately seized with all the thoughts that had been plauging them. Number one on their list was the thought of being seperated. Sensing the desperation each was feeling, both kids looked at each other and made a silent agreement not to think about that for the time being, they made a silent vow to be optimiastic and hopeful that things would work out for the best. 

Slowly and mechanically both kids rose from the bed they had shared that night and made their way to the kitchen where the laughter seemed to be comign from. Upon entering the kitchen the intense smell of sizzeling bacon, fried potatoes, and pancakes hit both kids. They had never smelled something so wonderful in thier lives. They rarely ever ate anything worthwhile with their parents, most of the time their parents would fix themselves something and give the kids the cold leftovers or a peice of toast or anything else that happend to be lying around the house.

The kids were greeted warmly by everyone in the family, except for Mikey who happend to be staring at them malicously, neither kids understood this but they decided to ignore it.They were also given a place at the table and a cold cup of orange juice, which tasted wonderful. Once everyone was well fed the Matters told the kids that they would be going shopping so that Skyler and Jack could get some new clothes. This news excited both kids,because neither of them had been shopping for anything in their lives.

It took the family about thirty minutes to get dressed and nce that was complete everyone was ready to go. all Seven people piled into the 1996 chevy van and slowly made their way to the mall. The soft hum of the motor was the only sound that could be heard. Why was everyone so quiet Skyler wondered. She could feel a tension in the car that she didn't quite understand. She soon forgot about this tension when the van they were in approached a huge brightly lit mall. Wow skyler thought in amazement what a huge place.

Once inside the mall the family made their way to a store called kids and more. Once inside Marjorie started looking at clothes. Once she had a good five pairs of clothing for each kids she made the purchase and the family was on their way to do more shopping. The whole family shopped for an hour, they shopped for the boys and then they went looking for some trinkets. At about a quarter to twelve Marjorie instructed the bays rather sternly to take Skyler and Jack to the hot dog stand at get some food. She then proceeded to say that she and her husband would be gone for a bit. They had a surprise they wanted to get for the kids. Both adults slowly made their way to got get the surprise.

The instant the parents left pimply faced Mikey turned to Jack and Skyler and said " Kay listen up you little twerps. My parents may think your the two sweetest kds in the world, and you may feel all snuggly with us but I want the both of you to remember one little thing.-"

"Mikey lay off the kids. Your scarying them shitless look at them." Johnny said this softly barely above a whisper. Both kids were greatful for this little interjection because, as Johnny had said they were scared shitless. The main reason they were so scared was because Mikey had started to attack them for no reason at all and it had caught them completly off guartd.

" Johnny go get some food or something. Okay I don't need you telling me what to do. Besides, you know as well as I do that I don't have to listen to you because with one single word I can have dad on your back in an instant. With one single mom, dad Johnny was picking on Jack and Skyler you'll be out of the house so fast you won't have time to say shit." He said this part in almost a sneer. Than he turned his attention back to Skyler and Jack and completely ignored Johnny as if he were a bug in his windsheild." Now, as I was saying, The only reason my parents are even doing this is because one they feel bad because you aren't wanted by anyone and the most important reason is because they get money. So don't get to comfortable, cause you won't be staying to long." He than started to tur around and walk away, but after walking about two paces he turned around and punched Jack in the stomach causing all the wind to be knocked out of him. He then sweetly siad " Now come on we better go get some food into our stomach's I'm starving."

Skyler and Jack both stared at each other in bewilderment and sadness. No matter where they went they would be tormented. Mikey was right no one truly wanted them. They were just two annoying, stupid , bad , and unwanted kids, who would always be forced to punishment and pain.

Slowly both kids followed their tormentor and ate their food in complete and utter silence. Once Dean and Marjorie arrived they all made their way back to the car and endured another long and silent drive filled with tension. There were three perfectly content people in the car who thought life was wonderful and then there were three lonely unwanted kids who wished with all their hearts they had never been born.

* * *

_So I hoped you liked it...I'll be writing more about Johnny in upcoming chapters, it will explain why he lets a 13 yr old kid walk all over him...Yes i know that Radio probably wasn't made at this time but i really liked the movie so i decided to use it...please don't be mad at me if there are alot of mistakes...I wanted to get this written for all you as soon as possible. _


	8. Chapter 8

**So I got another chapter up yay…I hope you like it and I'm sry it took so long to update but school is horrible and I just recently got a job…ugh…. I hoping to get another chapter up soon but you all know how life is**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me except skye and a few minor ppl….**

**Thanx to all the people that reviewed my other chapters….reviews have a way of making a writer feel loved…so thanx for that….. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

Upon arriving home Marjorie made her way into the kitchen to see if there was anything quick and easy for dinner. Dean rushed to the living room hoping to catch the last couple minutes of Bay Watch. Mikey charged to his room immediately switching his television on and playing his play station. Johnny not wanting to disturb anyone walked outside with a book in one hand a pack of Marlboro lights in the other. This left Skyler and Jack completely alone, to fend for themselves, and feeling the same way as Johnny they walked slowly to the room they shared and sat.

Both kids remained silent for a time; the events that plagued the day left them in a bit of shock. Even though they had only been residing with the Matters for a day and a half, they had sort of let their guard down. They, being the naïve kids they were, had gotten to feeling a tad bit comfortable and safe with the family. They hadn't come to regard the Matters as anything but the people who were housing them, but the family had been so nice that they had stupidly let their guard down. In the few seconds it took them to let their guard down immediately shattered their hearts when the reality of not being wanted by anyone came smashing back to them through the malice of a 13 year old boy. Skyler who had been trying desperately to mask the anger and hurt she was feeling finally broke like a dam as tears started spilling from her eyes.

"Skye." Jack whispered wrapping her into a tight embrace. "Come on everything's going to be okay. So why are you crying?"

"Jack everything isn't going to be okay!" tears pouring from her eyes almost choking her. "Were gonna be trapped here unwanted until we go back to mommy and daddy unwanted" She could hardly finish her sentence because of the mere energy it took talking while crying a gut wrenching cry.

"Skye Skye, look at me kay" jack whispered firmly. Skyler too emotional couldn't look up. "Skye you have to look at me." Jack exclaimed. Skyler gaining a small measure of control over herself, looked up into Jack's true green eyes wracked with concern. "Kay, Skye you don't have any reason to cry. These people may not want us and mom and dad may not want us, but what matter's most is we want each other." Jack paused before passing on the wisdom far more mature than a boy of nine should be sharing with someone. "I want you, without you where would I be. And you, well you obviously need me cause where in the heck would you be without wonderful excellent me!" Jack exclaimed this last part with a small smile.

Skyler looked at Jack for awhile; her gut wrenching sobs had distinguished to silent tears. "Jack." She finally managed. "I love you too and I want you, but I-I still don't understand why nobody wants _us. _Why aren't we ever good enough for anybody?" She heaved a huge sigh and continued. "I want somebody to love me, a mommy and daddy who love me and don't hurt me. I want it so bad it hurts, but maybe I'm meant to hurt, maybe love is something we aren't meant to have, maybe people can't love us because we are so bad." She said this adult paragraph in such a childish way it was hard to believe that a little girl of six had mentioned it.

"Skye I know how much you want mom and dad to love us, I've wanted it for as long as I can remember, and it makes me sad that they don't love us too, but you can't cry. You've got to stay strong you can't give up" Jack paused sucked in a huge gulp of air and continued. "You can't give up because; well if you give up I'll have to give up too." This last part was said in a constricted voice because he himself was on the verge of tears, knowing he had to stay strong for Skye's sake.

Skyler not knowing what to say and feeling a bit angry at herself for crying stared into Jack's eyes, immediately seeing the same pain anger and fear that she was feeling. Seeing this made her realize that Jack was hurting as much as she was so she spoke "Jack it hurts so bad its hard not to give up but I promise I will try my hardest not to give up."

"Okay Skye, now don't you cry anymore and dry your eyes." He said this so soothingly that Skyler immediately felt a small amount of ease seep through her body. After she swiped the remaining tears from her face, Jack and her leaned back against the wall, which was adjacent to their bed, and rested their head on top of each other.

They had remained this way for quite a bit when they heard a small knock on their door, upon looking up they saw Johnny poking his head through the door with a wan smile on his face. He decided to stop by because he was extremely bored and while sitting on the porch he had heard the whole tear drenching conversation the kids had shared. (The porch was a wrap around and Johnny chose to sit on the side that was closest to the kid's bedroom, because it had the nicest view.) Both kids tensed quite a bit when seeing him, afraid he was there to hurt them like Mikey had, but that changed when they remembered how Johnny had tried to get Mikey to leave them alone.

"So" He exclaimed. He said cheerfully trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere, "What's going on with the two of you?" Both kids stared at him as if he were half-mad half-stupid. Laughing at the look he received he entered the room even more, stopping a few step before the bed, not wanting to frighten the kids. He motioned, with his head, the empty space on the bed. Neither child responded. "Uhh, would it be okay if I sat down?" Looking down at the kids Johnny saw a flicker of fear pass through their eyes, but finally they both scooted as far away from the space and then shook their heads "yes" to him sitting down. A small smile crossed over his facing radiating itself through his green eyes, as he took a seat.

"Thanks guys." He paused for a second thinking about what he should say next. "I want the two of you to know I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything. I just wanted to talk to the two of ya." Silence ensued.

What could he possibly want to talk to them about? What was so important that he was considering wasting his time with them?

"Well, seeing as you two are so talkative and all I better start talking or I might not finish." He said this with a twinkle in his radiant green eyes. "Look, all I wanted to say is don't let what mikey did to you tow today get to ya. Don't let anything he says get to ya. He's just angry at mom and dad because he didn't want them to take in any foster kids and they didn't listen. He's not used to not getting his way, so he's taking it out on you. Simply put, he's gonna be doing a lot of mean things to you two. He will eventually get tired of it, but that won't be for a while."

He quit speaking and looked towards the window, causing the kids to become agitated, worried that Johnny was going to hit them or something. Sensing the kids agitation Johnny began speaking again. "Mikey is going to mess with you two _a lot_and you should just ignore him, it's the best thing you can do. If you don't…well let's just say you wont be here much longer. "

Jack being a bit confused at what Johnny had just said, not understanding why they would be out of the house if they didn't ignore Mikey spoke up in a measly voice. "W-why would w-we be out o-of here?"

"Hmm, well, I-well you…okay let me start over. I'm gonna tell you something but you got to remember and promise to never bring up what I say to anyone." He looked at both kids expectantly hoping to get a response of some kind, neither kid responded. "Look, I doubt you'll say anything but shake your head or something so I know you'll do it." He was trying to reassure himself that telling the kids what he was going to say would be alright. The kids stared and then nodded their heads "yes".

'Okay, now that wasn't hard was it? You two need to talk more no one here's gonna get mad if you do... Well anyways here's what I got to tell ya. Mikey and me are only half brother's, not that that matters, my real mom died when I was about six and that's when me and Mitchell, my "real" brother he's three years older than me, came to live with dad, Marjorie, and Mikey. At first things were cool, I mean Marjorie had a soft spot for Mikey and all that, but most the time she treated Mitch and I pretty good. Mikey was always pretty spoiled, but he didn't get like he is now until he was about eight. He changed and so did Marjorie." He sighed and gave a weary smile and went on. "It was Mikey's 8th B-day, I believe, him and Mitchell were fighting over something, as usual, finally after what seemed to be hours Mitchell stalked out of the back yard and into the house, no one thought anything of it. It wasn't until after the party that the real trouble happened. Mikey had gone into Mitch's room, to exact his revenge, and tore up pretty much every little thing we had left of our mom. Upon seeing this Mitchell went nuts, yelling and degrading Mikey quite a bit. Mitchell was completely red and was about to hit Mikey when he thought better of it and left. He went outside had a good cry, came back and explained to mikey he was going to get it the moment dad and Marjorie got home. After that Mikey stormed off to his room tears streaming from his eyes, while Mitch and I picked up the mess our little brother had made of our prized possessions."

"Marjorie and dad arrived home exactly 35 minutes later. They saw the house in such disarray that they were shocked and scared that something horrible had happened. Dad asked us what had happened, but before we could answer Mikey came out of his room bawling with scratches all over his body. Marjorie saw this and rushed to his aid, fearing the worse. Mikey being the smart boy he is told Marjorie that Mitchell had attacked him for no reason. This shocked both me and Mitch into complete and utter silence. He said Mitchell had gone into his room uninvited and ruined a lot of his birthday presents. Mikey had really gone out of his way too, he had actually ruined 5 or 6 of his presents. Marjorie Immediately went berserk, she started yelling at Mitchell calling him stupid and so on, completely unlike herself. Mitch was pleading with Marjorie say it wasn't his fault that Mikey was lying. He even told them that Mikey had ruined his things of mom.. Marjorie unbelieving, told dad he had better do something with his stupid son, Dad, of course, did he took Mitch into his room yelled at him and belted him. Later after it was over Mitch said it hadn't been that bad, dad has always hated to punish his kids, he would always go easy on us." He paused once again sucking in some air.

"This event was the start of a whole new life. After that Mikey pretty much did whatever he wanted and got away with it. He would torment Mitch and I and if we fought back he would tell mom and dad we had been picking on him getting us into deep trouble. I would hardly ever fight back, maybe because I was smart or maybe because I was scared, but Mitch he would always fight back. Soon Marjorie grew tired of Mitch's "Attitude" she started telling dad that he was going to have to live somewhere else or something. Dad just shrugged it off and said boys will be bays. Well, Mitch fought back one time to many. It was about two years ago, Mikey had messed up Mitch's homework. Mitch getting the angriest I had seen him in a while started yelling at Mikey. Dad and Marjorie made their way into the room, seeing the incident that was occurring, set Marjorie off. She yelled and hit Mitch and told him to get the hell out of her house. Mitch was confused and did what he was told, assuming he would be allowed to come back later on. When later came Marjorie wouldn't let him back in, dad didn't even fight for Mitch, he just let him leave. Mitch tried for about a week to get in but he finally gave up. I haven't seen much of Mitch since then. We see each other occasionally, but it's not the same really." He had a glimmering in his eyes, that of a person near the verge of tears. "Mitch tells me I could go live with him if I want, I'm thinking about doing it because Mikey is getting worse and worse. Anyways, the reason I told you this whole long and involved story was so you'll understand why it's important for the two of you to not fight back against Mikey." He heaved one last sigh, got up from the bed and headed for the door. "Hey I think Marjorie is calling us to come and eat dinner."

Slowly both kids got up, they were in quite a bit of shock after hearing the story they did, they just didn't understand why things like that happened to people. Dinner seemed to be a slow and agonizing event, but finally it was over. The whole family, worn out from the day decided to skip television time and go to bed. Both kids made their way to their room and immediately, upon resting their heads on the pillow, fell into a deep and wonderfully lazy sleep.

* * *

The next two and a half days passed very quickly for the most part Mikey ignored them. There were one or two incidents where he sneered at the kids and teased them a bit, but most of the time they were completely ignored.

At three the fourth day of their stay Johanna visited. She had told the kids she would be back to check on them in three days, but she had had some trouble with one of her other cases and couldn't get to them. Johanna was there to tell them about what was going to be happening in the next couple of weeks.

Both kids had been keeping busy in the room they had when Marjorie came bustling in. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had blood red sweat pants on and a silky white shirt. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"Kids, Johanna's here to see you. She would like to spend the next couple of hours talking with you so I'm going to take the boys out to eat and maybe do a little shopping. We'll be back in three hours or so, like Johanna requested."

As Marjorie was making her way out of the room Johanna came in with two brief cases and some board games. The board games caught the kids attention, immediately, because the last time they had played any sort of board game had been with their grandpa, many years ago.

"Hey kids." She said sweetly and with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry that I didn't come yesterday, as planned, but things came up. I'm here to talk to the two of you about what's going to happen with you and your family in the next couple of weeks." She put her brief cases down on the dresser which resided in the far corner of the room. "I also brought some board games for us to play. I thought it would be a good way for us to get better acquainted with." Johanna knew she didn't really have the time to play board games or do anything else with any of the kids she worked with, but she realized, during her many years of social work, that when you got the kids to feel comfortable with you they would tell you things and they seemed to get along better with the foster families.

"So, first off we'll be talking about what's going to be happening. I know all this is very new and confusing to you and I want to make the transition as smooth as possible. First off, next Monday we have a thing called a mandated hearing, this is where everyone involved, Skyler and you," She pointed to Skyler and than Jack when she explained this. "I'll be there and your guys parents too." She hated bringing up the subject of the kids parents, and then when she saw the stricken looks on their faces she felt like a cliff was falling on her. She hated hurting kids, especially kids who had suffered as much as these two. "I know it might be a little scary for you two, but it's something that has to be done. This mandated meeting is based on all of the families trying to work the problems out without any of the hassle. Now I don't want you two thinking you'll have to tell the judge anything about your parents because this is just a simple judge, parent, and social worker hearing. We'll discuss the issues that are of concern and then we'll discuss what should be done next." She gave a reassuring smile her eyes sparkling quite a bit, like a piece of glass in the sun. "In a lot of cases this mandated meeting works out well and the issue is resolved, or fixed**,(Not being redundant just trying to make it sound like she is explaining her big words to the kids, like an actual adult)** but in the bigger cases it has to go to an actual hearing. If this should happen with your case, we will all go to a preliminary hearing, which is a lot like the mandated hearing except there is a lot more legal work and words, also at a preliminary hearing all the evidence will be put on the docket. After the preliminary hearing we have an actual hearing, in the case of an actual hearing we will have closed court with the same judge and everything, with all the evidence compiled… gathered, and discussed. In the end the judge will make the decision that is best for all of the plaintiffs, mainly you two." She stated this while pointing her hands palm out to the kids.

Skyler was in a state of complete confusion during Johanna's explanation of what was going to occur in the near future. She couldn't comprehend why all these hearings were going to take place; she couldn't comprehend why they couldn't just go home. Her parents hadn't done anything wrong, why were they all being forced to take part in these meetings and all that other mumbo jumbo? Then it hit her like a car smashing into a brick wall, they were going to be taken away from their parents, just like they said would happen if anyone found out, and the worst part was jack knew it. Jack knew that the worst had happened and their family was being ripped apart, that's why he had been so adamant about her remembering the stupid moon song, so she would always have it to remember him by. They were going to be separated. Immediately she felt tears welling in her eyes but remembering the vow she had made to never let a drop of water fall from her eyes again, she sat in complete silence digging her fingernails into her delicate skin and watched Johanna set up a game.

Five minutes late a colorful board game was set up, and Johanna motioned for both kids to join her on the floor. Skyler was extremely mad at Johanna, this woman had promised to protect them yet she was going to take them away from the only family they had, the only people who felt something for them, but the sight of the colorful candy land game was too much for her. She hadn't played any kind of game for a long time and she was anxious to try this new game out. Sliding gently off the bed, she scooted to the game closest to Jack who had already made his descent to the floor. Johanna slowly explained the rules of the game, and let each of them pick their playing piece before she proceeded in picking her own.

Once all the pieces were on the board and they got the swing of the game, Johanna began talking which was new to the kids, no one ever talked to them like actual human beings they were always regarded with hate, disgust and cruel words.

"Well, I hope that you guys like this game, it was actually one of my favorite games when I was a little girl, my papa and I would play it all the time. Have either of you ever played it?" She looked at them with an encouraging smile, hoping to get them to say something to get them out of the shell they were so inept to staying closed up in.

The threesome played the game three times before the Matter family arrived home. Their arrival prompted a small sigh from Johanna before she said goodbye.

"Well kids looks like time got away from us. I hope you liked this day as much as I did it really showed what wonderful kids you two are." She gave them a warm smile and continued "You two didn't talk much, but you sure let me get a glimpse of your brilliant smiles, and let me tell you they could turn anyone's frown upside down. Okay, I better be going, I'll come again next Monday and let you know what's going on with the hearings and all that." She looked at them sadly and went on with her speech. "Now, if you two have any questions, no matter how small or whatever time it is, you can call me and ask me." She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing something rapidly. "and here's my number." She stated handing both kids a piece of paper. "This has my work number, my home number and my cell. I labeled them and I want you to call me no matter what time. Even if you don't want to talk to me about the hearing, you need someone to talk to, or you need to let me know you don't like it here or whatever you call me okay."

Both kids were a little startled by her courtesy, but they pushed their amazement aside and shook their heads in a yes motion and followed her out to her car and said their goodbyes.

* * *

The week went by fast and before either kid could say Gotcha it was Saturday. Johanna was coming by, which caused both kids a great deal of excitement, after her last visit both kids felt that maybe she could be trusted. They also reasoned that if she betrayed them, hurt them, or did anything else, it would be better to have someone for a little bit than no one at all. They still weren't open with her about anything, but they weren't as frightened of her as they were of others.

Johanna's red shiny Honda pulled smoothly into the drive; she hopped out of the car in a baby blue suit outfit her luxurious hair pulled into a tight sophisticated bun and her eyes sparkling. She made her way quickly to the front door and before she had the chance to ring the doorbell both kids had opened the door. She gave them a quick smile and they ushered her in.

"Hey Mrs. Gaines, would you like some coffee or any cookies befor we leave?" Marjorie asked sweetly.

"Oh Marjorie call me Johanna, and you guys can't leave quite yet I need to discuss a few things with you and the kids before we do anything else today."

Marjorie's face took on a look of concern as well as interest as she called for her husband and ushered Johanna to take a seat as well as taking a seat herself. Once everyone was seated; dean next to his wife, the four kids comfortably on the floor, Marjorie began speaking.

"Well, as you all know, the hearing for the kids is coming up soon, and the reason I needed to talk to you was because the kids are going to need you guys to take them to the hearing. However, that's not the only thing their going to need; see the state, or rather, CPS, needs people to come testify on behalf of the kids and explain how they have changed since arriving at the safety of your home." She glanced at Marjorie and Dean and gave them a reassuring smile. "I know that that's a huge responsibility and it is kind of hard but I know you can do it."

She finished talking to the matters and looked at the kids. "The reason I wanted to tell you this as a whole is because I want you two to be aware of the fact that we are trying to do what's best and that's why we want the Marjorie and Dean to talk on your behalf, to help show the judge where the safest place for you is."

Skyler and Jack stared at her intently and then jack spoke. "So the judge decides who the best person for us to be with is? So once he hears from my mom and dad and the Matters he decides who we live with?"

"Well, yes in a way, but the state has gathered evidence to show who is better for you to be with too. We do need the Matters because a lot of the evidence gathered might not be enough to prove anything so with the Matters speaking for you it should be just enough to ensure your safety." She gave both kids a reassuring smile and a look of secrecy passed through her face; obviously there was something she didn't want to say. "Marjorie, Dean, would it be alright if I talked to the two of you alone?"

"Well of course." Marjorie said. 'I hope it's nothing bad." Her voice covered in concern

"Oh no. I just need to tell you something's that the little kids will get bored with."

Marjorie and Dean shook their heads in understanding and stood up ushering Johanna into the back office. Upon reaching the door Marjorie told Mikey and Johnny to take the kids outside or turn on the T.V. and then she shut the door.

* * *

While the kids were busy watching T.V a small meeting was occurring between the three adults, regarding the children's future and the trial.

"Marjorie, Dean when I was talking out there I wasn't completely honest about everything. You see-"Johanna heaved a huge sigh and spoke again " This is harder to say then I thought it would be. See, even though we have evidence to prove that both kids were not only abused my other people, but their parents as well, it's not enough. The D.A. informed earlier today that the kids are going to have to testify or possibly be sent back to their parents.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to leave it with a cliffhanger and this is the only one I could come up with. I know there are still some things might have only left a bigger gap-like the Marjorie Johnny story-but those gaps will be filled in in later chapters….so review if you want but of course you don't have to….although it would make me happy….  once again enjoy and I hope ill be able to update soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to update I've just been really busy. Please enjoy and review if you want.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

Both Marjorie and Dean looked at Johanna, shock framing their expressions.

"What do you mean the kids have to testify?" Marjorie asked

"The thing is, and this is what I feared from the beginning, the case isn't about the parents losing custody of the kids, it's a whole trial. Everything that the parents are accused of, child neglect, child abuse physical, mental, and sexual, child prostitution, as well as other things, means that a trial will take place. I was hoping that the D.A would figure out a way to get the kids out of testifying but it doesn't look like she'll be able too. Johanna said sadly a muffled yawn coming forth. She had been up half the night worried sick about the whole thing. She knew with all her heart the kids weren't ready to testify against their parents, because they still felt a bond for them and fear. "The biggest problem with the whole thing is if the parents are let off the kids will go back."

"Isn't there some kind of bargain you can make with the parents? Less prison time, something? There has to be someway to protect these kids from being victimized all over again." Dean said, anger flooding his voice. He had decided to become a foster parent to protect kids and here were two kids who had obviously been hurt over and over again and there was nothing he could do to protect them.

"I-I'm afraid not. It's the same question I asked the D.A. and the problem is the father won't make a deal he knows he has complete control over the kids. The D.A offered both parents a deal; 3 years of jail time off for good behavior and 3 years of probation. They wanted the father to register as a sex offender but his lawyer immediately pushed that out the window. They would basically get off Scot free and he said no, as well as the mother." Johanna was angry at herself, she had been so sure the parents would take the deal and the kids wouldn't have to testify. Most parents would have jumped at the deal but the father is so cruel and calculating and smart he knows his chances of getting off are good. Now both of the sweet kids had been dragged into something that they would later pay for with a beating; something she had gotten them into.

"When will they have to testify? If they will." Marjorie asked sadly.

"Well, The D.A. and I talked about it and she wants to try and see if the judge will give us some time to prepare them. I mean he'll give us a couple months for sure, but we talked about it and the D.A., Mrs. Rutgers, is going to see if she could get three months turned into six months, possibly more. The goal with the time extension is to get the kids comfortable with the D.A., you two, me, and anyone else that will be working on the case so that we can get them to testify, hopefully."

"When will the D.A. ask the judge for the time extension?" Marjorie asked

"She goes in a week and if all goes well we should get six months to work with the kids. You two will have to help of course and you two will also testify at the trial to talk about the changes that have occurred with the kids since living with you. I know not many have occurred yet but it's only been a month so we'll see some improvement most likely." Johanna had a glossy look in her eyes the more she talked about the events that had plagued her week.

"Okay, say the D.A. gets the extension, what do we do from there?" Marjorie asked. This was more then she had bargained for. When Dean had brought up the whole foster parent idea she assumed they would get kids that were messed up yes, but she had never imagined they would have to participate in court hearings, she was starting to doubt weather or not she should have allowed Dean to go on with his idea.

"Well, you don't really do anything. I mean you need to make sure the kids feel comfortable and you might have to take them to a couple doctors' appointments, but really your main goal will be to make them feel like they belong somewhere. That's one of the main issues with kids who come from abusive families, they don't believe they belong anywhere and they think they deserve the treatment they get because they are bad and all the other stuff the parents fill their heads with. I've noticed that if the kids feel wanted somewhere they tend to let go of their past, they start to see that they never deserved any of the stuff that happened to them. They don't heal completely but they make progress."

"So, are we the ones to tell them about the court hearing and the fact that their gonna have to testify?" Marjorie asked.

"Actually, no, you don't have to tell them any of that its my responsibility, I mean if you want to you could tell them but I know a lot of the families want me to handle this kind of thing because of the kids reaction and all that"

"Oh no, I think it is best that you tell them. I mean I wouldn't know what to tell them and I doubt Dean would either."

"That's fine." Johanna said realizing the conversation was coming to a close. "Well, that's pretty much all I needed to talk to you two about. I just wanted you two to get an update." She paused looking at the clock noting it was 3:30 the conversation had taken longer than she expected it too. "I'm not going to tell the kids today, because I don't want them to be too scared. What my plan is is to tell them after we get the extension. I feel that that's the best because then the kids won't be as worried because they won't have to see their parents for a couple months." Johanna knew the kids would still flip out, every kid did, but she noticed that if they had longer to come to terms with it, it wasn't as hard on them. "Seeing as it is almost four and I don't want to intrude and ask you guys to leave while I spend a little alone time with the kids, I'm wondering weather or not it would be okay for me to take them to get a burger or something?"

"Oh no not at all, that's fine and we'll be here when you three get back." Marjorie said with a smile.

"Okay then. I'll take the kids to get something to eat and then I will bring them home. It will probably only take an hour, so you could expect them at five, is that alright? I don't want to impose on you guys."

"Oh no not at all, Dean and I were planning on having a nice night tonight and maybe watch some movies with the kids or something along those lines, so five six seven o' clock it doesn't matter we won't be going any where."

"Okay, as long as your positive." Johanna gave a smile and then made her way towards the door to go get the kids. Once she arrived in the living room she could tell that Skyler and Jack were captivated with their show and she didn't want to interrupt them, but she wanted to get a little alone time with them to build up their comfort level with her. "Skyler, Jack, would you two like to go to get something to eat with me?"

Both kids looked at her and weren't sure how to respond. After a few seconds of waiting for a reply Johanna said "Well, I would really like you to come with me." Both kids made their way towards her suppressing smiles of jubilation at what Johanna had said about wanting them to go with her, nobody ever wanted them to do anything with them.

Johanna took the kids to Red Robin, a burger place with class, the kids had never been to Red Robin and their faces immediately lit up the moment they walked in. The walls were decorated with pictures and vibrant colors, the seats were bright red booths, and the menu was decorated in red with yellow and a few other colors thrown in.

Johanna saw the excitement in the kid's faces was happy that she could bring some excitement to their life. The waitress, A tall, slender girl, with the most prettiest gray green eyes and black hair, came to their table to take their order "what can I do for you guys. Are you ready to order or do you need more time."

Johanna looked at the kids and saw confusion in their faces and replied " we need more time, but I would like a Pepsi" she looked at the kids and asked them "do you guys like chocolate or vanilla" Both kids were confused and didn't say anything so Johanna smiled and said " and two chocolate milkshakes please." The waitress nodded and said no problem and walked away.

Johanna went back to staring at the menu, decided to get the chicken burger, shut her menu and stared at the kids and noticed the mass confusion in their faces. "Is something wrong you two?" Jack looked into her eyes and then looked away and skyler kept her head down in shame. "Skyler, Jack, you don't have to be afraid to speak your mind with me, I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack finally spoke, Johanna noted that Skyler hardly ever spoke and made a mental note to talk to Marjorie and Dean about trying to get her to speak. "I-Well Skye doesn't know how to read and I can't read too well either." Johanna scolded herself for assuming they could read the menu, she knew their history. Jack had gone to kindergarten and had been a promising student, but his teacher started noticing bruises and that he would flinch anytime another person came near him. The teacher had proceeded to make a report to school officials, who then went to CPS, who then took a look at the situation but hadn't seen anything "suspicious". A few weeks following that Jack had been pulled out of school and put on home studies, Skyler following suit three years later. Obviously the parents hadn't done a good job teaching.

"Sorry you two," Johanna said. "I just assumed you were able to read. If you guys want I can read the menu for you." Skyler and Jack both shook their heads 'yes' with shame in their eyes "and I don't want you guys to feel ashamed there are a lot of people in the world who don't know how to read and I know with some help the both of you will learn."

Small, delicate smiles lit up the kids face at Johanna's positive words. "So do you two like Beef or Chicken?"

"I like Beef" Jack said enthusiastically. Johanna smiled and asked Jack if a cheeseburger with ketchup sounded good and of course he said yes.

"Skyler, what do you like?"

The little girl looked at the woman sadly and then shrugged her shoulders. Speech was something the little girl started to fear simply because, or so it seemed to her, everytime she spoke she always ended up getting into some kind of trouble. She specifically remembered a time not too long ago when she had asked a simple question and had been severely punished for it.

"Skyler" Johanna said, understanding written all over her face "you have to talk. Just tell me what your favorite is and I'll do the rest. One word sweetie, please."

"I-uh-I like Chicken."

"See sweetie you can do it. You should talk more often you have a very sweet voice and I'm betting Jack and the Matters would enjoy hearing it more often."

Jack nodded a little in agreement, although he himself knew that Skyler feared talking. He also understood how hard it could be to utter one word like chicken, but it didn't change the fact that he would enjoy hearing his little sisters voice more often.

Skyler shrugged her shoulders one more time and then turned her attention to the desert menu that rested on the middle of the table. Even though she didn't understand what the words meant, she enjoyed looking at the different pictures of cakes and ice cream.

Johanna paused debating on weather or not she should push Skyler to talk a little bit more, but realized with her it would do absolutely no good. Immediately she focused her attention on the waitress who was approaching with the milkshakes and Pepsi. The waitress, designated the drinks to the appropriate people, and then asked if they were ready to order. Johanna took it upon herself to order, knowing that neither kid was up to the task of ordering their own food.

It took the food a good twenty minutes to arrive, giving the kids time to eat their milkshakes and Johanna some thinking time. When the food arrived Johanna could see the look of pure joy on the kids faces. The rich infusions of flavor combined with the simple fact that the kids hadn't enjoyed a burger in a very long time, made the dinner a very exciting and enjoyable experience. After the food was eaten, Johanna decided to take the kids home. During the car ride they talked a little bit about school and Johanna finally made the decision to tell the kids that they were due to start school soon. Neither kid was too cheerful about this but, they knew there wasn't much they could do or say to get out of it so they were quiet and resigned to the thought of going to school.

They arrived home ten minutes after their school discussion and walked up to a dark house. At first glance it appeared as though no one was home, but then Johanna caught sight of a dim light coming from one of the boys rooms and decided to knock.

"Oh hey Johanna! My parents had to leave at last minute cause they got a call from the hospital about a friend of the family. They left me a Johnny in charge." Johnny emerged from the shadows a tired look on his face.

"They should be home in an hour or two." Johnny said lightly. "They don't really like to leave us alone watching them but they had no choice. They were really sorry they didn't get a chance to see you. I guess there were some things they needed to talk to you about."

Johanna smiled at how caring the Matters turned out to be. "Well, you tell your parents that I hope everything works out well with their friend and tell them that if they need to get a hold of me about those questions they have they can call me on my cell any time."

"Okay." Both boys said in unison as Johanna patted Jack and Skyler on the back and made her way towards the exit.

Once Johanna had made it safely out the door and into her car Johnny and Mikey ushered the children into Johnny's dimly lit room; which was nicely adorned in black, black bedding, headboard, and posters. There was a Television located directly across from the bed and American History X was playing.

"So" Johnny said slowly while turning the T.V. off. "How was it with Johanna?" Neither kid answered they just shook their heads in an it-was-okay motion. Johnny laughed at this." Well that's good"

Mikey who was paying attention to the scene unfolding inside the room finally put his to sense in. " You know Johanna doesn't like you guys, she just feels sorry for you two and she needs you guys to trust her so she can get your parents in trouble." At the mention of their parents, and the mere speculation as to why Johanna was so friendly, both kids froze in terror, disbelief, and shock. Then tears sprang to their eyes, because once again they had let themselves be partially fooled by the kindness of a stranger and the possibility of peace and happiness.

Mikey let out one of his cruel laughs and proceeded to punch Jack in the stomach. Then he turned to Skyler and yanked off her beautiful baby blue diamond butterfly necklace, that she had for as long as she could remember, it had been one of the few things her daddy let her keep through the years. Once she saw that the necklace chain broke she broke down and cried gut-wrenching sobs. The one thing she had cherished for so long had been broken.

When Jack saw his baby sister's prize necklace being broken he rushed into action. He jumped at Mikey pushing him to the floor and then began pummeling him with his fist. Although Jack was a good thirty pounds lighter then Mikey, Jack's attack caught Mikey off guard allowing jack to get in a few good punches before Mikey regained his composure and began attacking.

His first move was to push Jack roughly off of him and then punch him in the stomach three times. He was about to punch him for a fourth time but Johnny so rudely grabbed him around t he waist and pulled him off of Jack, who at this point was on the ground gasping for some air.

"What the hell is your problem Mikey? He's a fucking kid and your beating the shit out of him."

"He started it. I mean look at my face."

"He did not start it you moron. And, as for your face, you might have a little bruise tomorrow but it will be nothing compared to what you did to Jack. Now get the fuck out of here"

Skyler who had been bawling over her broken necklace and the way Jack had attacked Mikey began crawling her way towards her big brother and upon reaching him she helped him off the floor, which she could tell caused him a lot of pain by the way he kept wincing.

Once Mikey stalked off into the living room, Johnny walked over to Jack concern etched on his face "Jack you okay?"

Jack nodded and then mumbled an answer. Johnny was gazing at Jack lost in thought and it took him a minute or two to reply. "Jack, I'm glad your okay, but what were you thinking?"

Jack looked at him and said. "He can be mean to me I don't care but he can't hurt my sister. The necklace he broke was her favorite thing in the whole world and him breaking it was mean."

Johnny looked at him and then looked at the ground, catching sight of the broken necklace, he picked it up and said "The butterfly isn't broken, just the chain." He handed it over to Skyler. "Maybe if I'm able to go to the mall this weekend I'll pick you up another chain, one that's stronger and can survive Mikey's meanness."

He looked at the kids one more time with sadness in his eyes. "I know the necklace meant a lot to Skyler, Jack. But, you shouldn't have done that to Mikey. I mean once Marjorie hears about this, and believe me you, she will; I don't know what's going to happen. It's just better to take his bullshit. Besides, a chain can be replaced but a decent home can't be."

Jack looked at him understanding the meaning to his words and he immediately felt dumb. Why had did he do what he did? Sure Skye's necklace meant a lot to her and it hurt her a lot to have it broken like that, but what if this caused them to be put somewhere that wasn't as decent or even worse caused them to be separated.

Johnny walked over to where Jack and Skyler were standing and handed Skyler the broken chain and then handed her the butterfly pendent. "I think I might have a box for you to keep it in, it's just a plain shoe box, but you can keep all your private things in it. As soon as I get the chance I'll try to buy you a chain, okay."

Skyler looked up at him and sensing the caring in his eyes nodded and then said "Thank you."

Johnny smiled when he heard her words and then turned around and motioned them to follow him. "Let's go find that box."

Slowly they made their way down the hall and to the storage closet that was filled to the brim with stuff. There were old and unused clothes, boxes packed with what appeared to be junk, and a lot more stuff piled on top. Johnny scrounged around for a good five minutes before finding a box that would work. "Well," He said holding up a medium sized heart shaped box, "it's not the shoe box I promised but I tend to think its better."

Upon seeing the box a smile lit up Skyler's face. "Cool" she mumbled.

"I have an idea. How bout I grabbed the markers that we keep in the kitchen drawer and you decorate this plain old box?"

Skyler shook her head in a 'yes' motion and followed Johnny into the kitchen where he found the box of markers.

"Here you go Skyler. Jack I couldn't find anther box but if you want I could probably scrounge up a shoe box or something."

"No that's okay. But, do you have a coloring book that I could use?"

Johnny immediately pulled out an animal coloring book and handed it to Jack. " I know it's somewhat babyish, but the only kids we have over are our next door neighbors and their one and three."

Jack nodded in understanding and began coloring.

Skyler began working on her box. The first thing she did was pull out a pink marker, a green marker, purple marker, and a blue marker. With the green marker she drew flower stems all over the box and then on the lid she drew a huge flower stem. Once she completed the task of drawing the flower stems she began coloring the flowers, blue, purple, and blue, and purple and on it went until all the flower stems were adorned with purple and blue flowers. Then, she colored the flower stem on the lid purple. As soon as she finished that she put on the finishing touches, which was coloring the rest of the box pink and putting her necklace inside. This process took her a good thirty-fie minutes and by the time she was home Marjorie and Dean had arrived. That's when the chaos started ensued.

* * *

The minute Dean and Marjorie walked in to the house there was a sad and angry tension filling the room. It turned out their friend had been involved in a car accident with a drunk driver and the doctors weren't sure if he was going to make it. He was at memorial Hospital in downtown Detroit in critical condition. So, of course, neither Dean nor Marjorie was in a very good mood.

Johnny went to meet his parents at the front door to ask them what was going on and if everything was going to be okay. Dean smiled at his son and said they weren't sure. However, Marjorie had the same distant look in her eyes the day Mitchell got kicked out. This look warned Johnny to back off and to keep the kids away too. The only person that Marjorie would permit to be around her when she went into these phases was Mikey.

After exchanging a few more words with his father Johnny went to the kids in the kitchen and told them it would probably be best if they went to their rooms for a while. Both kids nodded and walked slowly to their rooms. But, before the kids could get to their room Mikey, who must have gone for a walk or something, walked into the house.

He had a mischievous look on his face as though he had some big plans. He walked over to his mother put his arm around her and gave her a hug. He also pecked her lightly on the cheek. Sensing that his mother was in her distant phase he decided to go about his plan lightly so he didn't ruin what he was trying to accomplish.

"Mom," He said "Is everything going to be alright with Michael?" He said this with mock concern. Truthfully, he could care less whether or not Michael lived or died. Michael was his mother's best friend and he also liked Johnny more than he liked Mikey, so this automatically caused Mikey to dislike him.

"Oh sweety I don't know. The doctors say the first twenty-four hours will determine that until then we have to wait and see." She was patting Mikey's head absently.

"I'm so sorry mom. If there is anything you want me to do just tell me okay."

Johnny who had barely walked in on the conversation knew that mikey had some sort of plan so he tried to discreetly usher the kids into their room. Johnny had a feeling that whatever Mikey was planning had to do with the two kids.

However before Johnny had the chance to get the kids into their room, Marjorie noticed the tiny bruise that appeared on Mikey's left cheek.

"Mikey, honey, what happened to your face?"

"Huh. Oh that it's really nothing. I don't really want to talk about it because I don't want anyone to get into any trouble on my account." He said this with a sad look on his face like he was really concerned about what would happen to the perpetrator of the act.

Johnny began clenching and unclenching his fist because he knew exactly what Mikey was pulling.

"Now don't be silly Mikey. Your father and I want to know what happened to your face."

Mikey pretended to be in thought and then finally said "well okay." And then he bowed is head and began talking. "When Jack and Skyler came back from eating a burger with Johanna Jack was in a very sour mood. He wasn't being too nice to Skyler and a couple of minutes of his behavior got me really angry. I said something to him but he didn't listen and he got even angrier at Skyler. After a couple of seconds he pulled at her Butterfly necklace and broke the chain. Skyler got very sad at this and began to cry and that's when I said enough. I told Jack to leave the room and he listened for about a second. He pretended to leave the room but just before he left he attacked me and kept hitting me until Johnny had to get him off of me. But please mom don't be too mad at him he can't help it. That's all he knows."

Johnny, Skyler, and Jack were shocked by Mikey's lie but what shocked them the most was that Marjorie believed them. All three felt that anyone with half a brain would know Jack could never do such cruel things to his baby sister.

"Jack" Marjorie sighed "how could you do such a thing to Mikey and to your sister?"

"But I-I" Jack stammered.

"Mom" Johnny said quietly "believe me that's not what happened."

"Johnny did Jack attack Mikey or not. That bruise on his face has me believing that he did."

"Well he did attack mikey but that's not what happened."

"Johnny, Mikey has a bruise on his face and he claims that Jack did it. So are you calling him a liar because if you are I can't believe it? Mikey has never lied to me."

"So your calling me a liar. You would believe Mikey who is nothing but a spoiled brat over me." Johnny knew the minute he uttered those words he made a mistake and he wish he could take them back, but it was too late before anyone had time to stop her Marjorie smacked him hard across the face.

Johnny fell back a bit and everyone in the room went completely quiet. The quiet didn't last long because Dean began speaking trying to calm everyone.

"Johnny you okay son." Johnny shook his head in a stunned 'yes' motion. "Marjorie lets not get into this in front of the kids. Let's go to our room and talk about it there." Marjorie looked at Dean with the same distant look she gave Johnny and agreed with Dean.

Dean gave Johnny some instructions which were to make sure Skyler and Jack were in their rooms and make sure he and Mikey were in their rooms. Johnny did as his father asked and ushered the kids into their room. Seeing the worried looks on the kids face caused Johnny to stop and speak to them.

"Look, I know you're a little worried right now but don't be. I'm sure once my dad and Marjorie talk she will realize that Mikey was lying. You just wait in here and read some books or something okay." He said this with assurance which he didn't feel.

Skyler nodded her head and Jack asked " Are they going to send us away? Because I didn't mean for that to happen I just didn't like Mikey being mean to Skye."

"Like I said, everything will work itself out." He tapped both kids on the head and walked out of the room and into his own room; ignoring Mikey completely.

* * *

The conversation between Marjorie and Dean soon became an argument. First they argued about Marjorie hitting Johnny for no apparent reason other than calling _her _son a brat. They argued about nothing but this for a good fifteen minutes, Marjorie's voice ringing the loudest. Then they got on to the whole thing that caused the argument which was Jack and Mikey fighting. Dean, who never took Johnny's side over Marjorie's, thought that this time Johnny was right. He knew how close Skyler and Jack were and it was hard for him to fathom Jack being cruel to his little sister. Marjorie, who never believed anyone over her precious son, felt that since Jack grew up in an abusive house witnessing the abuse of his sister as well as himself knew only one way to express his anger and that was through abuse. Marjorie then went on to explain that she felt that is was their job as parents to protect their kids and that Jack, being a danger to everyone in the house needed to go. She also felt it was best for Skyler to leave because if they separated the kids Skyler wouldn't trust them at all. Dean disagreed with Marjorie and said that Mikey had been Jealous of both kids since their arrival and he was only trying to get rid of them. This didn't go to well with Marjorie and it caused them to have another thing to argue about. Then Dean brought up Marjorie's behavior and the way she seemed so distant all of a sudden, which caused Marjorie to go on the defensive and attack Dean about his rude behavior at the hospital earlier. Finally after an hour and a half of arguing a decision was made.

Both Skyler and Jack were lying in their bed listening to the argument between Dean and Marjorie. They were both glad to hear the yelling mellow down and then stop because it obviously meant that everything had been worked out.

* * *

It took Dean and Marjorie a good fifteen minutes to gather themselves enough to go talk to Jack and Skyler. Once they go to the kids door they slowly opened it peering in to make sure they weren't going to have to wake the kids up to talk about what their decision was. Seeing that both kids were sleepy but not sleeping they popped into the room and went over to the kids. Dean had a sad look on his face a Marjorie a scowl meshed in with her distant look.

"Jack, Skyler we've decided that for tonight it would be best if jack slept in the living room." When this was sad Skyler accidentally let out a small cry and Jack immediately grabbed her to comfort her. "I know you guys don't want this but we feel that it is in the best interest of everybody living here for Jack to sleep in the living room." Dean bowed hi head feeling sorry that they were doing this to such sweet kids.

Skyler was shaking her head no and jack started to speak. "B-b-but I didn't do anything. Why am I getting in trouble?"

"Jack how can you say you weren't doing anything? You were hurting your little sister and you attacked Mikey. You may have been allowed to do such things at your old house but here you can't." Marjorie explained.

Jack began to protest again but seeing the conviction in Marjorie's eyes he knew there was no chance to win and it also caused him fear because she had the same look in her eyes that his father had sometimes, just not as severe.

Slowly Jack rose from the bed and began to follow Dean and Marjorie.

"Jackie don't go, stay with me please. Please don't take him away from me he didn't do anything bad." Skyler was pleading with tears in her eyes. She needed Jack he was the only comfort she had, the only person that had ever protected her.

Dean looked at Marjorie as if asking her if she was happy with what she was doing to the kids. Marjorie looked away from Dean and spoke to Skyler. "Skyler, it's better this way. If we let Jack sleep in here we won't be here to protect you and the whole reason you came to us is so you would be safe." She then started to walk out.

Skyler knew there was nothing more to say so she looked down at the sheets and than watched Jack leave. Once he was gone she threw herself down on the bed and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

That night Skyler tossed and turned dreaming of her life back at home with her parents, dreaming that Jack wasn't there to help her. Without Jack there was no way to sleep peacefully because she felt too vulnerable. There was no one there to hold her when she woke up sweating, no one to tell her it's just a dream and everything was going to be okay. She needed Jack more than anyone realized and all taking him away from her did was cause her even more distress.

* * *

It seemed as though morning was never going to come and once it did Skyler was the first one awake, jumping out of bed and into the living room, where Jack had stayed for the night. She roughly shook Jack awake, with a huge smile on her face, and motioned him to move over so she could sit down. He did just that and looked at Skyler sadly as if he knew something she didn't. Skyler and Jack sat on the couch in silence, just happy to be by each other again, for a good five minutes before Jack said anything.

"Skye" He said slowly not sure how to approach the topic he was going to be bringing up. "I-uh-I heard Dean and Marjorie talking last night and I think they want us to leave."

Skyler shook her head in a who cares motion. She really didn't see the big deal. If they left this house they would just go somewhere else or maybe back home if they had no where else to put them.

Jack looked at Skyler thoughtfully and then spoke, finally deciding on how he should word what he was going to say next. "Skye, don't you understand that it gets harder and harder for them to find homes that can or will take two kids. The more we move around the more chance we have of getting separated. And, Mikey is saying I'm mean to you, they might separate us just because of that."

Skyler looked at Jack thinking he was making way to big of a deal over this, but also feeling a little bit of fear. She and jack couldn't be separated. Johanna would never do that. " Jack, what Mikey says isn't true." She mumbled these words as though they would solve all their problems, and in an understanding world they might have done that, but in this world all they were was words uttered by a six year old girl.

"Skye, I-uh-I don't" But he didn't finish his sentence because he saw the hopeful look on Skye's face and he didn't want to be the person who dashed her hope. "You know what Skye? Maybe you're right. Johanna did promise us the night we first met her that she would try her hardest to keep us together." This was true, that night in the car on the way to the Matters house, before either kid fell asleep; she had told them she would try her hardest to keep them together.

Jack and Skyler sat on the couch in silence waiting for the rest of the family to wake up and about fifteen minutes later they did. Johnny was the first person to come out and then Dean and Marjorie followed by Mikey.

Marjorie looked at Jack and Skyler disapprovingly, as though them sitting on the couch together was a horrible thing, and then walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Johnny sat down on the couch with Jack and Skyler and dean and Mikey walked into the kitchen wanting to get as far away from the two kids as possible.

Jack, Skyler and Johnny sat on the couch, staring at one another in silence, until breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and biscuits, was done. Then they made their way to the dining room and sat in the three chairs closets to each other. Johnny and Jack hardly touched their food because each of them had other things on their mind. Skyler ate more of her food than she had during her stay with the Matters, which was due to the fact that she was so excited over being with Jack once again even though they had only been separated for one night.

The day went by extremely slow for Jack, who was constantly jumping at anything that sounded like a car door slamming or whenever the doorbell would ring. He had a gut feeling that something bad was destined to happen and he would hate himself if he wasn't prepared. Time and time again he tried letting Skye know that no matter what happened to them he would always be her big brother and he would always protect. Skye, of course, gave him a blank stare as though he was mad and went on with her everyday activities, which included coloring and drawing. She had a knack for these two things and they also helped her to calm down.

Everyone in the Matter household noticed Jack's jumpiness, but no one, except for Johnny, understood why he was acting this way. They just rode it off as him being afraid of the trouble he might get into for hurting Skyler the night before. Johnny on the other hand knew that Jack had heard his parents talking last night and he knew Jack was worried about being taken away from Skyler. Johnny himself was worried about that too, but at three o' clock he figured that his parents had just been talking and hadn't really been considering getting rid of either of the kids.

Jack too, began to calm down at around three o' clock. He figured if Johanna was going to take him and Skyler away she would have already arrived. So, when Johnny asked Jack if he wanted to play a game of crazy eights, he agreed. Johnny went and got the card out of his room and made room for Jack and himself at the kitchen table. Skyler, who declined the invitation, sat at the table with Jack and Johnny and continued to color. All three kids got lost in the activities they were taking part in. Jack who was playing cray eights for the first time in his life wasn't a bad player and was giving Johnny a run for his money. This was one of the only things Jack had ever been able to enjoy in his life. All three continued on with their activities until four o' clock and the only reason they quit playing was because the doorbell rang.

"Hi, I'm Maria and I'll be covering for Johanna who had a family emergency and wasn't able to make the meeting you wanted."

"Oh do come in Maria." Said Marjorie pleasantly.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I just got this case an hour or so ago and I already had a meeting with some other people."

"Really it's no problem at all the kids were good today. They played cards and colored."

"Well that's good. You said it was somewhat urgent, what seems to be the problem?"

Marjorie, who had walked Maria into the dining room area, looked at the kids seated at the table and then back to Maria. "You know what. Let me get my husband, Dean, and then we can go into our study. I don't want to work the kids up over this and I'm afraid if they hear this that's all it will do. "

Maria shook her head in agreement and waited awkwardly for Marjorie to return with her husband. She gave the kids a curt nod and then continued looking around the room. Marjorie arrived with Dean a few seconds later and she led Maria to the study where she promptly shut the door.

Jack, who began to forget about getting sent away, immediately went back to thinking bad thoughts. He looked at Johnny and saw the worrisome look on his face and began to panic even more. What was happening? He asked himself. Were Skyler and him finally going to be separated like their father said would happen? Then he began bashing himself for not being more aware. He had been stupid letting his guard down like that. He should have been more prepared for this, had Skyler more prepared for this. Now what was he going to do?

Jack started concentrating so hard that he didn't even know it was his turn at the card game. But, his thinking was a good thing because he was able to come up with a plan. He and Skyler would run. They would live on the streets, like in the movies. It would be hard he knew that but it would be worth it. The only problem with his plan was how could he and Skye Sneak out of the house without anyone noticing? Finally, he realized a way to sneak out without Johnny knowing.

"Johnny I'm kind of tired would it be alright if Skye and I went into our rooms for a little bit?"

Johnny looked at Jack for a minute and them nodded his head yes. "You don't have to ask me things like that. You can make your own decision okay. I'm not going to get mad at you for going into your room."

Jack shook his head yes and then tapped Skyler gently on the shoulder motioning her to follow him. She was a little reluctant at first, wanting to finish her drawing, but she saw the panic in Jacks face and knew that something was wrong. She immediately got up and followed him into their room.

Once they reached the room jack began grabbing the few pairs of clothes they had and stuffing them in a small box that was in their room. He also grabbed Skyler's heart shaped box and shoved it roughly into the box. Once this was done he looked around, making sure he didn't forget anything and then he walked over to the window. He opened it, which took a couple of seconds to do because the latch was tricky, and motioned for Skyler to hurry up. Seeing the worried look on Skye's face he began to explain.

"Skyler, remember how I told you I thought the Matters wanted to get rid of us. Well that's why that lady was here. So we have to leave now or risk being separated. But, you have to hurry."

Skyler hesitated for a minute, wondering whether or not this was such a good idea and then she went over to Jack and let him help her out the window. Once she made it safely out, he handed her the small box that contained most of their belongings and then he jumped out the window. As soon as Jack made it out of the window he grabbed Skyler and began running. There was no way he was going to let his little sister be taken away from him and if they went to another home he knew that's what was going to happen.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. This was the only cliffhanger I could think of. I'll try to update sooner this time. Review if you want. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad I kind of rushed to get it finished because I didn't want to keep you guys hanging…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys like this next chapter. It might not be to good because I have a lot going on right now so I have been a little pre occupied. Read and review if you want. **

**

* * *

Chapter ten:**

The kids ran as fast as they could, weaving in and out of any bushes they came across, hoping they wouldn't get caught. The kids ran like this until they came to a liquor mart. Once near the liquor mart Jack realized that two kids running would look suspicious so he and Skyler began walking. Jack had no clue where he and Skyler were going to stay for the night, which scared him because bad things could happen to two little kids who appeared to be alone.

Soon, it began to get dark and Jack decided it was time they found somewhere to stay for the night. He came across an alleyway that had many different sized boxes. It was definitely a good place to stay for the night. There was an area way back in the alleyway that would allow the kids to stay hidden from prying eyes.

"Come on Skye lets go in here okay. It looks like it will be a good place to sleep tonight."

Skyler nodded her head in agreement and followed Jack. Once they got into the alleyway they began searching for a box that would be big enough for both of them to share. They searched and searched but they couldn't find a box that would fit both of them. They were about ready to give up on finding a good sized box when Skyler spotted one. She tugged at Jacks shirt sleeve and when he looked at her to see what was wrong she pointed to the box.

Jack made his way over to it and began looking at it trying to decide whether or not it would be good enough for both of them.

"You know Skye, I think this box will work." He then walked the box over to a corner and set it down facing the wall so when they were sleeping no one would see them. "It's gonna get really cold tonight Skye. It's already freezing and it's not even midnight. I don't know what were going to do for blankets."

Jack then began to think back to a time when he was seven or eight and his father had forced him to spend the night outside. It had been freezing cold that night too. All he was able to scrounge up was a cardboard box and newspapers. He had slept in the box and used the newspaper as a blanket and insulation. He was still cold that night but it would have been worse if he hadn't had the newspaper.

"We need Newspaper Skye and lots of it."

So began the kids search for newspaper in the alleyway. The search didn't take that long because evidently lots of people threw newspapers out. They were able to gather a whole pile of newspaper. Once the newspaper was gathered Jack began using it as insulation, placing it wherever the box had a hole. This task only took about five minutes to complete, and once it was finished Jack and Skyler were able to lie down.

"Skye you get in first, I want you to have most of the box. Because even though it is a big box it won't fit both of us completely. Don't worry though" Jack said seeing the concern in Skyler's face. "The box is close enough to the wall that it won't allow a lot of wind to get in and I can use the rest of the newspaper as a blanket."

Skyler shook her head and crawled into the box. Then Jack began laying the clothes he had brought with him on Skyler. This would allow her even more warmth.

After he had finished wrapping Skyler up in clothes and newspaper he laid down and wrapped newspapers around himself too. Slowly Skyler and him fell into a dreamless sleep, shivering occasionally from the cold.

* * *

While the kids were sleeping they didn't hear the laughter that was escaping from the mouths of three troublesome boys. These boys had nothing better to do with their time than go looking around town for homeless people to torment. The boys were cruel and vicious and without much parental supervision they could get away with almost anything. They always played it safe when in came to tormenting the homeless, always picking the people that were well hidden. As much as they liked their game of catch-the-homeless they didn't want to get into trouble for it. 

So it's obvious that these three youngsters were looking for trouble when they happened to wonder into the alleyway that was concealing Jack and Skyler. At first glance the boys assumed that there was no one in the alleyway, but then one of the boys, the oldest and most "mature" one, noticed movement coming from the box that was hidden in the corner.

Slowly the boys made their way to the box expecting to find some old homeless man. One of the boys lightly tapped on the box and said "come out come out who ever you are". He than pounced on the box and shook it, trying to get the person to come out.

All three boys were surprised when they saw two children emerging from the box. Seeing two kids would probably cause a lot of people to feel compassion and leave them be or possibly offer them some help but all the appearance of the kids did was cause a spark of cruel interest to flood the boys faces.

"Well, well, well what do we got here." Said Christian, the oldest boy who had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"It looks like a bunch of orphans." Said Shane, the youngest and by far the ugliest.

"That or thieves, look at all these clothes." Said Seth, who had silky black hair and beautiful blue eyes but a humungous nose.

At this point both kids had backed themselves into a corner and neither knew how they were going to get out of this mess. They had a child's intuition and they could tell that these boys were trouble and weren't likely to let them leave harm free. So Jack began formulating a plan of escape in his head. Eventually he came up with a plan and he knew it was a long shot but they had to try. He gently nudged Skyler letting her know he had a plan.

Suddenly, without anyone knowing what was coming, Jack leapt from his spot in the corner and tackled Shane. "Run Skye!" Skyler, with fear bubbling to the surface, did as Jack instructed her to do.

The two other boys, who had been busy trying to get Jack off of Shane, noticed the little girl running and Christian immediately ran after her. There was no way these kids were getting away; they were going to be way too much fun. He grabbed the girl and roughly jerked her off of her feet and then slammed her onto the ground.

"Now" He said. "If you stay put I won't have to hurt you like that again. All my brothers and I want is to have some fun and you aren't going to rob us of that opportunity." At this point Christian was talking to both kids seeing as his brothers were finally able to get Jack under control.

"Let us go! We aren't going to be any fun." Jack mustered the courage to say.

"Oh but you are. See I see quite a lot of fun here. We got a punching bag in you little boy and we have this pretty little girl here. I would say quite a bit of entertainment."

"Don't touch my sister." Jack said with panic in his voice. What had he gotten Skye into this time? Was she going to suffer like she did all those times at home because he had felt it was a good plan to run away?

Skyler, went numb when Christian said what he said. She may only be six years old but she was smart for her age and she knew what he was insinuating. Once again she began to crawl into herself to make the pain, which was sure to come, disappear.

"What are you going to do if I do touch your sister?" Christian taunted and then for good measure decided it would be fun to punch a nine year old in the stomach.

"Christian." Seth said slowly. "come on their just little kids they can't do anything to defend themselves."

"I know that's why it's so much fun."

"I'm not touching either of them. We gave them a little fright now lets go. What your talking about doing is disgusting and stupid!"

"If you don't want to have fun then leave!" Christian said.

"Yeah leave." Said Shane.

Seth looked at the scene that was unfolding before him, thought about something and then said "Fine. I'll leave but when the cops come to our door don't expect me to lie for you."

"Oh the cops won't be coming!" Christian yelled to his brothers back and then he turned his attention back to the kids. "So where should we start with our little punching bag or with the pretty one?" Christian then pointed his right index finger at the kids and then stopped on Skyler. "I think the pretty one will be the most exciting, don't you Shane?"

Shane shook his head and smiled "Lots of fun."

Christian then grabbed for Skyler who, upon feeling someone grabbing her, let out a small moan.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jack said with panic in his voice. "She's just a baby don't do anything to her!" Jack started tearing up, because as much as he wanted to save his sister, he knew that he was no match for Christian and Shane.

"Looky the wittle baby is crying." One of the brothers said.

"Hold the boy would you Shane? I can't have any fun with him running around."

Shane did as directed and held on tighter to Jack, who he had already been holding. Christian then pulled Skyler closer to him and began looking her up and down. A malicious smile crept across his face. "Where to begin?" he then pushed Skyler to the ground and pounced on her holding her small body down with his knees.

Skyler was trying her hardest to keep her mind from the events that were occurring in the alley way but she was having difficulty. She was somewhat numb to the things going on around her but it was nothing like when she lived with her parents. When she lived with her parents her soul went into another realm where pain didn't exist; but in the alleyway her soul was still present it was just floating silently above her body. Her soul felt everything her body was feeling and it was tearing her up inside.

Suddenly Skyler felt the pain subside and she realized that the boy who had been so excited about hurting her was running away. She then saw Jack rush to her side with tears streaming down his face. "Skye I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen I just wanted us to stay together. Please forgive me?"

Skyler just looked at her brother with a distant look and walked towards the box they had been using as a bed and laid down.

Jack gazed at his sister and tears slid down his eyes. What had he done to his baby sister? Then out of the corner of his eye Jack saw movement. He immediately turned around and stood in a defensive stance waiting for Christian or Shane to be back for more. Instead of seeing the two boys Jack saw a man in his mid-thirties coming towards him. Frantically he looked around for somewhere to hide but he realized it was a hopeless cause and stood stock still and waited for the man to approach.

When the man got closer Jack realized he was a police officer and fear seized his body, now him and Skyler were definitely going to be separated. They would be found by the women from CPS and taken away from one another.

"You okay there buddy?" The cop asked.

Jack stood in silence hoping his silence would cause the police officer to leave.

"I saw those boys in the alley and it got me suspicious. I guess I spooked them and from the looks of you it was probably a good thing."

The officer then walked towards the box making sure his eyes had seen correctly and looked down into the wide terrified eyes of a little girl.

"Okay." The officer said, directing his attention to Jack. Your sister, she is your sister isn't she?" He got a curt nod and continued. "looks a little spooked and I need you to tell me what happened and where you guys live."

The cop figured he knew who the kids were but he thought it would be easier to ask them first. However the silence he was receiving told him he wasn't going to get an answer. He then made the call to take the kids with him to the station.

"Kay buddy I'm going to need you to come with me. You and the little girl." He then grabbed for Jacks hand. However Jack had other plans and he roughly yanked his hand back and ran towards his sister.

"Leave us alone!" He screamed.

"I can't do that. You two have to come with me. There are quite a few people looking for you guys."

Jack knew he was trapped but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He moved to pull Skyler from the ground, he was planning on running, but he noticed Skyler was shivering and he knew that Skyler had been through enough for one night. Slowly he let his muscles relax and he gently raised Skyler from the ground and made his way to the officer.

"Thanks" The officer said. "I'm Brian and I am glad you are willing to work with me. I am here to help you nothing more nothing less. So can I ask you what happened in the alley?"

Jack looked up into the officer's face and shook his head. "Nothing. Those boys were just fooling around."

The cop could tell from the look in the boy's eyes and the way the little girl was carrying herself that something had definitely happened. He didn't push it because he could tell, obviously, that both kids were sensitive to the mention of what happened in the alley.

"So here we are at my car. It should be nice and warm compared to what you two were sleeping in." The cop then opened the door and waited for both kids to enter and once they did he shut the door and walked to his door and got in.

"We should be there in 5-10 minutes. Then we can probably find you somewhere comfortable to rest." Upon looking into the backseat the cop realized that both kids had fallen into sleep. "Hope you sleep tight." He whispered.

* * *

As the officer predicted they arrived at the police station five minutes later. He really didn't want to wake the kids up but, of course, he had to. He gently shook them awake, let them adjust to their surroundings, and then led them into the station. He knew both kids were a little wary about the whole situation from the way they were reluctant to enter the station. He decided that the best thing to do would be to let the kids enter the station on their own. Slowly he started walking towards the station, giving the kids some space, and slowly the kids began to make their way towards him. Soon all three people made it safely into the police station.

"Sit here okay." Brian said pointing to a pair of chairs in the corner. "I will see what we can do about finding you somewhere to sleep although I am guessing these chairs are going to be the best we can do."

The kids did as directed and sat down. Brian then made his way to the front desk to make some calls.

"Skye, I don't know what were going to do. I don't know why only bad things happen to us. I'm sorry about everything I have ever let happen to you maybe if I were braver a lot of those things wouldn't have happened." Jack waited for some kind of response from his sister, some kind of movement that showed she was registering what he was saying, but he got nothing. "Skye, don't do this okay. Please talk to me or nod your head do something to let me know you are okay." Tears were beginning to pour down Jack's face again. Skyler had been through a lot but she never failed to respond to him. She would be distant but she would nod her head or something.

As much as Skyler wanted to respond to her brother she couldn't. She was to numb and her soul was battered. She wasn't okay and she didn't think she ever would be again. She couldn't comprehend why bad things always seemed to happen to her, why all she ever felt in life was pain and sadness.

"Skye I'm sorry and I'm going to make it up to you. No matter what I will protect you and nothing bad will ever happen again."

Skyler knew that Jack couldn't keep that promise but there was still a tiny part of her that wanted to believe. She also didn't want to tell Jack that because she knew that keeping her safe was the one thing that kept Jack staying strong.

"Okay kids I've gotten some things straightened out so now all we have to do is find somewhere to let you rest." Brian said. "I think chairs are the best I'm going to be able to do." He then walked over to two chairs that were opposite the chairs the kids were using and began pulling them towards the kids. "I think you two are short enough to be able to use these comfortably. It will be like a very uncomfortable bed." Once he was done getting the chairs situated he grabbed two blankets and handed them to the kids. "You guys try to get some sleep okay. I'll be over there at the front station so nothing is going to happen to you alright. Someone is going to come and get you as soon as possible but I think it will take them some time to get here so you will be able to get some rest." He then smiled at the kids and walked away.

The kids lay down as best they could and stared up at the ceiling. Things had to get better didn't they? It couldn't get any worse then it already was could it? Soon both kids fell out of the grasp of their thoughts and into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

"Skyler, Jack wake up." Came the soft voice of a woman.

Both kids woke from sleep and looked up into a pair of big brown eyes. Upon closer inspection both kids realized that it was the woman from the Matter's house. Realizing this both kids became frightened worried that she was going to separate them.

"Come on get up you two we have places to go."

The kids reluctantly did as told and got up. They then stood by the woman waiting for her to tell them what to do next.

"You two have had a lot of people worried about you. That was a pretty nasty stunt you two pulled. You're lucky you didn't get into any type of trouble. I am Maria by the way. "

Maria began walking and motioned both kids to follow. Soon they arrived at the front desk and there was a man waiting who was quietly talking to Brian. Upon the kids arrival both men stood quietly and waited for instructions.

Skyler, Jack, I want to introduce you to Mark." She pointed to the tall blond hair blue eyed man that was in his late twenties to early thirties.

"Hey kids. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand but didn't get a hand in return so he brought back down to his side.

"Mark is here to help me out. Jack your going to go with Mark and Skyler is going to come with me.

Jack looked at the woman in disbelief. They weren't going to separate Skyler and him not after everything they had been through. How would Skyler survive without him? More importantly how would he survive without Skyler? Without his sister there was no point to continue fighting this battle they were fighting. This couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it. He grabbed hold of Skyler's hand and began pulling her with him hoping they would get to a door but instead they ran into a wall.

"Come on Jack, this is best for the both of you. It's obvious that right now you are capable of being around your sister without hurting her. Hopefully in a month or so you two can get back together." Maria said

"But I didn't do anything to Skye. I could never ever hurt her, she has been hurt enough."

"Jack we have someone who says you were hurting her and that isn't acceptable."

"But I-please don't separate us please, we need each other to much." He was pleading at this point but he realized there was no point because Maria wasn't going to change her mind. "Johanna promised us we would stay together." Where was Johanna anyway? Mark then grabbed jack gently by the arm and pulled him away from Skyler.

"NO!! You can't take us away from each other. Please we didn't do anything."

Mark had to grab on to Jack a little bit harder but he lost his grasp. Jack made his way towards Skyler who was reluctantly being pulled away my Maria. Jack could see Mark trailing after him and he knew there was no way to stop this so he decided on a few last words to say to Skyler. "Skye remember I love you okay. Remember the song okay." Tears were streaming down his face at this point and then he began singing the song. "I see the moon and the moon-"

Skyler who had been quiet the whole time began singing to "sees me and the moon sees somebody I want to see. God bless the moon and god bless me and god bless the somebody I want to see."

"Remember that okay Skye. Every time you sing it I will hear you."

Skyler shook her head and then as she felt Maria pulling her arm she began to scream with tears falling down her cheeks. "Jackie please don't let them take me. Please Jackie I need you. I need someone to protect me please. Please don't leave me I don't want to be alone." She was begging and crying, and Jack hadn't seen tears falling down her cheeks in a long time, and it broke him up inside. There's nothing I can do.

"Skye I'm sorry but I can't do anything. I am so sorry." He was crying even harder now. Once again he had let his sister down. Mark held on to him and both of them watched Maria and Skyler get into a blue Honda and drive away.

"I am so sorry Skye, I am so sorry I let you down." He whispered one last time and let Mark lead him out to his own car. He didn't care anymore; nothing mattered, without his sister there was no point in going on.

* * *

After the Honda was completely gone from sight Mark gently put Jack into his car and shut the door. He couldn't quite comprehend why the kids had been separated. He had worked closely with Johanna and this was one of those cases that had gotten to her. When working in this field you weren't supposed to let the cases get to you but occasionally one popped up did just that and that's what the Kramer case had done for Johanna. She desperately wanted to keep the kids together because she felt that was the only way they would keep strong. They had been there for each other from the very beginning and if they were separated things might get even worse then they were. He knew that Johanna would have never let this happened but she wasn't there to stop it. He had heard that Jack had attacked his previous foster parent's son when he tried to stop Jack from messing with his sister but from the scene that had unfolded before his eyes that didn't look like that was a possibility. The kids seemed to love each other to much.

Mark looked into the back seat and saw Jack staring blankly at the back of his hand. "You okay back there buddy?" No response. "I am sorry about what happened back there. I know its hard being separated from your sister but hopefully things will turn out okay." Still no response. "This foster home you are going to is a decent one. The family is very nice. They have two small kids and an older son. I think you will really like it."

Jack looked up as though contemplating something and then said "I won't like anything without my sister."

"Come on buddy just give it a chance. I know nothing can make up for the loss of your sister but maybe this will help you." Jack went back to staring at his hand then looked up again. "Why did they take her away from me? I didn't do anything but love her."

Mark didn't know what to say so he decided silence was the best road to take. A few minutes later they arrived at Jacks new foster home. It was a nice brick red color with a nice wrap around porch. It was a two story home and there was a lot of kids toys out front.

_This looks like it could be a nice place _Jack thought. _To bad Skye isn't here we might have been happy for once. _

"Here we are buddy, this is a really great place they found you. I have worked with these people before, they are very caring and loving if you let them." Mark motioned Jack to get out of the car with a smile on his face. "Come on now lets go meet your new foster family."

Slowly they made their way to the door.

* * *

The car was moving slowly down the road and it put Skyler at ease. Although she felt dead inside the motion was slowly calming her down. The tears slowly began to subside and she stopped chanting "Don't leave me". The calm continued on for a good fifteen minutes and it stopped when Maria pulled up to a yellow two story house. It was a nice little house with a nice front porch that had brick meshed into it.

Skyler looked at it and couldn't help but shudder. What would happen to her now that Jack wasn't around? He had been there for her so many times. He might not have protected her per se but he had been there to comfort her after the pain. Things were going to be horrible without Jack. She knew deep down that instead of things getting better they were going to get much worse.

Maria got out of the car made her way over to Skyler's door, let her out and motioned her to follow. "Now this family is really nice and I am sure you will enjoy it. There are going to be a few other kids besides you, I think there might even be a few boys so they can take the place of your brother. They are looking forward to housing a girl seeing as they have never done that before. You will probably enjoy it immensely.

Slowly they made their way to the door.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to end it with a cliffhanger. **


	11. Just an authors note

**This is just an author's note**

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated lately but a lot has been going on over the past couple or years….haha…usually people say months. I have had some personal issues and haven't had time to work on this particular story. Then, I have been having this huge writer's block with this particular story. I really love this story. I have wanted to write it for a long time so in a way I guess you could call it my "baby". However the said writers block I have been suffering through has made it difficult to work on this story. Whenever I get an impulse to write it is never this particular story; it is the other stories I have been posting. Anyway, I just wanted to put something up so people would not think that I forgot about this story. Also, I will be putting up a new chapter soon and hopefully another one not long after that. My goal is to get this story done in the next couple of months because I really want to start on the sequel that will take place during and probably after the movie.

I also wanted to add that some of the stuff that my characters have gone through and will end up going through might seem very extreme but they aren't. I know it probably seems like little kids/abuse victims do not go through such extreme trauma but that is not the case. I know a friend who went through similar things and that is where I got the idea…kind of….I thought that this story might help bring awareness to the issue of child abuse. People know it happens but they feel uncomfortable discussing it. Some people have the mind-set (and I am not saying that any of you do) out of sight out of mind or it isn't that bad. I thought if I brought to attention how very extreme child abuse can be it might be a good idea.

The last thing I have to say is that I should be getting a laptop soon which will allow me to work on my stories when I am not in the home (that is pretty much everyday till five). Hopefully having a laptop will allow me/cause me to work on my stories, especially this on, more often.

Once again I want to say thanks for the support and please keep reading/waiting for updates. A target date for my next chapter will be this Saturday. I have a four day weekend this weekend so that will allow me some "story time"


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own four brothers or any of the various characters from the movie. I only own Skyler and a few other small characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

The walk to the door seemed as though it took forever. Skyler was dreading seeing her new foster parents. She knew they would be just as bad as Marjorie and Dean. They would probably let their own kids do whatever they wanted to her and they would probably always choose their kids side over hers but who wouldn't, she was such a horrible child, didn't she deserve this?

Skyler examined her surroundings. There was a small front yard that was covered in snow. Upon seeing the snow Skyler began to think about last night and how cold it must have been for it to start snowing. If her and Jack had stayed out in the cold all night they probably would have died but wouldn't death have been better then everything else that was happening? The yard looked as though it would be a fun area to play in when it was a little warmer. There were a few toys resting on the snow and Skyler and Maria had to move a few of them aside to make their way to the door. They got the front porch and Maria opened the front porches door and led Skyler to the front door.

"I know you are probably scared but this is going to be a great home." She then rang the doorbell and a small woman, about 5'2 and weighing in around 115 pounds with blond hair and brown eyes, opened the door and motioned for Skyler and Maria to come in. "We have been waiting for you two. I am so excited about housing a little girl. My husband and I have only housed boys and it will be such a change. I have always wanted a little girl."

Skyler and Maria followed the woman inside. "Skyler this is Mrs. Thayer."

"How do you do little one" Mrs. Thayer said.

Skyler just looked down at the floor and continued following both women inside.

"She's a quiet one I take it?"

"Yes very quiet indeed but she has been through a lot so that is to be expected."

"Of course" Both women came to a stop in what appeared to be the living room. "Well Skyler, I have to go now. I have a lot to do. I will come to check up on you occasionally. I know you will really enjoy this family. Be good okay." Maria then said goodbye to Mrs. Thayer and walked out of the door.

"Well Skyler I am just so excited to have you here. My husband and I made you up your own special room. Seeing as we have four boys we decided it would be best to give you your own room. I hope you like it. I bought new bedding for you and everything. We don't have a lot of money so we couldn't do much more to the room but I just thought the bedding was exactly what a little girl would want. By the way, you don't have to call me Mrs. Thayer you can call me Sam or Samantha which ever you choose." Samantha then led her upstairs and into the first door to the left. She opened the door and said "This is it, I hope you like it."

Skyler entered the room, which was a dark blue color, and immediately saw the bedding which was a white with pink flowers adorning it. Skyler liked it a lot, she had never seen anything as nice and to think someone did this for her.

"I hope you like it. I wanted to paint it but my husband said we didn't have the money. Maybe next month? Come here real quick I want to show you something." Samantha then led her to the bed and said "Feel the bedding"

Skyler did as told and immediately noticed how soft and warm it was.

"Isn't it soft? I thought it was. I know little kids like soft things and I know little girls like pink so I thought it was perfect."

Skyler looked at the room and smiled on the inside. It felt so good to have something of her own but it had to be too good to be true didn't it?

"My husband and the boys should be home in an hour or two want to come with me to make lunch? Were going to have chicken casserole, it's really yummy, I think you'll like it a lot. You can stay here if you want. I just thought it would be fun for the both of us to do something together." Samantha then walked out the door and Skyler followed.

This place seemed too good to be true but she couldn't help but feel a little bit okay. The only thing that made her sad was that Jack wasn't there. She never knew how much she would miss him if he were gone but then again she never knew that they would be separated. Then she began to think about Jack and what he might be doing at this moment.

* * *

Jack followed Mark slowly up to the door. He was nervous and angry at the same time and that didn't make a pretty combination. They got to the door and a young girl about Six or seven answered. Upon seeing Jack and Mark she said "Mom, dad their here." She then motioned them to follow her in and they did just that.

A man and a woman came to greet them, both had small smiles on their faces. "This must be Jack" The woman said. "Nice to meet you." She then extended her hand but didn't get a hand shake. "I see you're a shy one."

Jack continued to stare blankly ahead ignoring everything that was taking place.

"Jack this is Mr. and Mrs. Johns, they are going to be your new foster parents."

"Nice to meet you Jack." The man said.

"Jack, you'll be sharing a room with Aiden. He is two years older than you so that makes him eleven so I think you two will find that you have a lot in common. The room is pretty nice, I think you'll really like it. Also, I don't know if anyone told you that we have a older boy as well, he is sixteen and his name is Ryan. He is a pretty nice boy and he would be happy to take you to the park and stuff like that. You've met our daughter Harmony. She is Six and a half and she is excited about having you here. She has been going on and on about how fun it will be to have another brother." At this Harmony stepped into view and smiled and waved hello.

"Would you like us to show you your room?" The man asked. Not getting any type of response he said. "How bout we go see your room. It is very nice. I think you will like it a lot." He then started walking up the stairs and everyone followed suit. They reached the top and they walked to the farthest door to the left and the man opened it and everyone walked in a room that was painted white and had Spiderman bedding on one bed which turned out to be Jack's bed. " The bedding used to be Aiden's but he grew out of it and we thought you might like spider man. If not we can get you some other type of bedding tomorrow or something but we figured you needed something for tonight." They stood in silence for a bit and then Mark tapped both people on the shoulder and motioned them to follow him out of the room.

"Jack were going to go down and see Mark out okay. If you need anything Harmony will be more then happy to help." Said the women and then all three adults walked out of the room.

Jack just stood there in silence. He was pleased that he had Spiderman bedding. He never got to watch T.V. much but occasionally he was allowed to and Spiderman was the one cartoon he had enjoyed most. He loved watching Peter Parker save the day. He just missed Skyler so much that he couldn't express his glee all he could feel was anger. Anger at the John's for taking him in, anger at Mark for bringing him to the John's anger at the woman who had taken Skyler away, but mostly anger at himself for letting Skyler get taken away. Slowly he made his way to the bed and sat down and just thought about everything that had taken place, thinking about getting taken away from his parents and how it was his fault. He had been stupid and allowed that to happen because he thought it would be better for Skyler and himself to be taken away then suffer at the hands of their parents and their "friends".

* * *

**Flashback:**

**A hand was roughly shaking him awake. It took him a moment to register that it was his dad. His father motioned him to leave. He slowly got up realizing what was taking place and he gave Skyler a sympathetic look and apologized for not being able to protect her. Skyler looked at him and gave him a weak smile and nodded her head as though telling him that it was okay to leave. He got to the door and gave one last glance but his father kicked him forward so he didn't get a good enough glance to see the man climbing on top of his sister which was probably a good thing. **

"**Stay out of the way" his father said and he started walking off towards the rest of the party. **

**Jack did just that and sat under the kitchen table for a time. He began thinking about his sister and what was happening to her. He couldn't stand to think of the pain she was enduring. Finally he made up his mind he wasn't going to let his sister be hurt anymore. He got out from under the table and made his way to his parents room he bumped into a few people who were either to fucked up to realize that a little kid had bumped into them or a few got pissed at him and shoved him. One man offered Jack "the greatest time of his life" but he kindly refused and maneuvered his way out of the man's grasp. **

**He made it to his parent's room with no further incident and walked over to the phone, he picked it up and dialed 911. He had seen on a commercial how the police were there to help you, he also remembered what his parents had said but he couldn't let his sister get hurt anymore and if that meant the family getting separated it might be worth it. He could only hope that Skyler and him wouldn't get separated. **

"**911 can I help you." **

**He paused and thought to make sure that this was the right thing to do.**

"**Hello is anyone there?" **

**Finally he made his decision. "Yes umm I-uh-my parents are having a party and they-uh-they let a man go into my sisters room and he is hurting her." **

"**Okay sweetie here's what I need you to do, I need you to give me your address, can you do that?" **

"**I-um-I don't know my address." **

"**Alright. That's okay sweetie we'll still be able to find you. Here's what I want you to do though okay. I want you to stay on the line with me until someone comes to help you okay."**

"**Okay." **

**The woman began talking to him about little things and asking him questions. Before he knew it the door bell was ringing. **

"**I think their here" He said. **

"**Okay but just to be safe stay on the line until someone gets you okay." **

"**Okay." Soon there was a policeman standing in the doorway and he slowly walked towards him. **

"**Hey there, I am here to help you okay." Slowly the cop made his way towards Jack. "Can I see the phone?" **

**Jack handed the phone over to the cop. **

"**Yeah we found the kid, were looking for his –" The cop was about to finish his sentence but Doug Kramer staggered into the room. **

"**What are you doing with my boy?" He slurred. "You have no right to invade my privacy like this. I want you out of my house and now." Doug Kramer then took a swing at the officer but missed badly and fell to the ground.**

"**Could you call some back up. I think were going to need it." There was a pause and then " Good. So they should be here soon?" another pause and then "uh huh okay." The cop then hung up the phone and said to Jack "I am going to take your father to the other room do you think you will be alright in here for a little while longer?" **

**Jack shook his head and waited. A second or two later another cop came into the room and walked over to Jack. " Hey, I am Jeff and I am going to help you okay. You can come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe."**

**Jack was hesitant at first and then he said "I-I want my sister." **

"**Were working on finding your sister okay. Once we find her you'll get to see her but you have to come with me first." **

**Jack slowly got up and walked towards the cop. He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know if his dad was going to find out he called. He didn't know if his dad would be mad at him for cooperating with the police. He especially didn't know if this cop was even going to let him see his sister but he had no other choice if he didn't go he definitely wouldn't see his sister. **

**The cop told Jack to follow him and Jack did just that. They made it to the living room and Jack saw his dad being ushered into the spare bedroom. He froze up inside worrying that his father was going to see him and hurt him but he didn't even notice Jack he was to busy talking to the cop.**

**Jeff guided him outside and took him to one of the cop cars. He turned the car on and left the engine running "I'll be right outside. I am going to leave the car on so that you don't get too cold. As soon as things get settled with your sister I promise you'll get to see her." **

**Jack nodded and waited for his sister patiently. Eventually his sister arrived and he was able to calm down a bit. **

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

Skyler followed Samantha into the kitchen and she began helping her with the chicken casserole. It didn't take long to make seeing as everything was already prepared it just had to be combined and put in the oven to heat up.

As soon as the food was in the oven someone's voice filtered into the room. "Hey babe I'm home." At the sound of this voice Samantha tensed a bit but then she relaxed so Skyler didn't think anything of it.

A man with blond hair entered the room. The man was somewhat muscular but he was small in size. When he entered the room an aroma of tobacco and rich tangy cologne filled the room. The man reminded Skyler of the man in her dream. He had blond hair and his scent was just like the man in her dream. It amazed Skyler that anyone could be somewhat similar to the man in her dream. Of course there were differences, the man in her dream was a little taller than this man but the scent was what really caused her to feel they were similar, she had never smelt anything like that except in her dream.

The man came into the kitchen and looked at Samantha and then Skyler and said "This must be the new kid."

Seeing as the man was somewhat familiar Skyler wasn't as timid around him. She still hid from him but she didn't cower like she would normally. Skyler knew that this man wasn't the man from her dream but she couldn't help but feel a sense of safety around him because of the similarities.

After taking in the man's appearance Skyler noticed four boys approaching. They ranged from the age 15 to 5. The oldest was named Albert and he was actually 16 years old. The second oldest was named Trevor and he was 12. The middle boy was named Dallas and he was 8. The youngest was Jamie and he was 4.

All the kids smiled at Skyler "Well lunch should be done in 5 minutes." This was Samantha speaking. She began getting plates and silverware and placing them on the kitchen table. Once everything was set up the timer for the casserole went off and Samantha quickly motioned for everyone to sit down while she went to get the casserole out of the oven. Everyone sat down at the table and waited for Samantha to bring the casserole to the table.

Samantha served everyone before she served herself. Once everyone had been served they started eating silently. The group ate in silence for a good five minutes and then MR. Thayer started talking. "So Sammy how was your day?" He asked this nicely but Skyler, and judging by the tension that suddenly filled the room, everyone else, could tell that there was an underlying threat behind this question.

Samantha slowly looked up and the look in her eyes was scary. The look was a deer-caught-in-the-headlight. Skyler had seen this look many times which is probably why it scared her so much. Deep down her hope had been that this house would become a home for her. She didn't have jack by her side but maybe, if she were really good and these people were really nice they would end up taking Jack in. However, from what was unfolding before her at the very moment, she doubted that this was the case.

"I asked you a question Samantha!" Mr. Thayer said this with anger in his voice.

"It-uh-it was very good baby." She whispered.

"What did you do?"

"I-I stayed at home and cleaned and got ready for Skyler to come."

"That's it? Huh? You didn't go anywhere?"

"I-I no, I stayed here all day long."

"Samantha!" He boomed. "Why do you always have to lie to me? I asked you a simple question and you just had to lie." He was standing besides Samantha at this point.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me Jay. I went out but only to the corner store. We needed some stuff for dinner and lunch" she pointed to the chicken casserole. " I am sorry." At this point she was pleading and whimpering as if she knew what she was saying was going to get her in trouble.

Jay, or Mr. Thayer as Skyler referred to him, looked down at Samantha and smiled. "Baby, you didn't have to lie about that. I would have understood. I am an extremely understanding guy."

"I-I am not in trouble?"

Jay looked down at her and said "Sweetie, you are not in trouble for going to the store, but I can't allow you to get away with lying." He then looked at the boys with a wicked smile on his face. "Boys what do we do to liars?"

All boys spoke in a monotone and at the same time. "We punish them." Hearing this Samantha began to whimper even more. "Get up Samantha!" Jay yelled. Samantha stayed seated obviously afraid to get up. "Samantha do not make me ask again. I am going to count to three and if you aren't up you will be in even more trouble. One…two…" Before he could get up Samantha darted to her feet, head down, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Now, I want everyone to meet me in the basement in five minutes. Albert I want you and Trevor to go get the paddle out of my room. Dallas and Darek I want you two to…actually boys" He said this while looking at Skyler. "I want you two to go down to the basement and help me set up. Bring Skyler along I want her to see what happens to liars." Jay then turned his attention to Samantha and said "Samantha I want you to go down to the basement with the boys and Skyler and I don't want to hear any noises from you, if I do things will be ten times worse, I promise."

Skyler could not believe the way in which Jay was treating his wife. He was not treating her like his wife, instead he was treating her like his child or slave or possession. Skyler had witnessed her own father getting mad at her mother and he had treated her like she was slow or something but he had never treated her mother as though she was his child or possession. In fact, Jay's behavior was so baffling to Skyler that she was getting a little scared. She could feel tears threatening to spill forth, and she figured that tears would make things worse instead better, so she did the only thing she could think of to keep the tears at bay; she bit down as hard as she could on her bottom lip. When she felt a little bit of warmth enter her mouth and she knew for sure she was bleeding she let her lip go. With the warmth of the blood running through her mouth all the emotions she had been feeling abated.

She slowly followed Dallas, Darek and Samantha to the basement. When they got to the basement Skyler noticed the bed in the corner. She had had a basement at her own house but it had never had a bed in it. Why is there a bed down here? Skyler wondered. She didn't have much time to wonder about this though because all of sudden Samantha started taking her blouse off; after her blouse was removed she took off the rest of her clothing and lay down on the bed. All the tears that Samantha had cried were dried up by now and the only traces of her tears were her red rimmed eyes.

There came a stomping on the stairs and down walked Albert, Trevor and Jay. Albert was holding a big wooden stick like thing and Jay was holding an electrical cord that had been stripped and now the wire was hanging out.

When Samantha looked up and saw the stripped electrical cord she let out a cry and said "Jay, baby, Please not the electrical wire."

Jay looked down at her with a malicious smile on his face and said "Sam baby, once you learn not to be a lying whore I won't have to do this shit to you. Now, if I hear any more noises from you I swear to god you won't be able to sit for a month." At this point Samantha put her face in the mattress and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

Jay then stepped over to Albert took the paddle from his hand and started to examine it. "Now, let's see…boys which one do you think I should use?" He then looked at the four boys who were spread out all over the tiny confines of the basement. All of the boys looked worried and a little bewildered. It was obvious to Skyler that the boys didn't know what to say and possibly didn't want to say.

"Boys?"

Finally Albert spoke up. "I think you should use the paddle." The other boys shook their heads in agreement.

"The paddle is good but I don't know, this electrical wire is so much better." He then looked at the boys "I know why you want to use the paddle but do you really think it is okay to allow Samantha to get away with lying? You boys know that we only use the paddle on rare occasions, for little things."

Skyler could tell, from the look on Albert's face that he was getting angry. It seemed as though he was itching to say something but he was holding back. Finally, with a sigh, he said "I think the Electrical wire is probably best for this situation."

Jay smiled and waited for the other boys to agree which they did very quickly. Jay then threw the wooden paddle on the floor and walked over to Samantha with the electrical wire in his hand. "Now if I hear one noise out of you, you know what will happen." Samantha shook her head and Jay began hitting her with his homemade whip. He hit her until her back and legs were bleeding and then he said "Albert I want you and Skyler to clean her up. Trevor, Dallas and Darek I want you guys to come with me to get some ice cream and soda." Jay and the three boys made their way up the steps "and Albert, I want you to explain the rules of this house to Skyler okay?" The basement door was thrown open and Jay walked out.

* * *

**Hey I know I said that my target date for this chapter was Saturday but I got an unexpected call from my brother and he asked me to do baby sitter duty. I watched 3 kids all day Saturday and half of Sunday so I really didn't have time to work on this chapter.**

**I wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be centered around Jack and his time without Skyler. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I didn't know where I was headed with it until Thursday or Friday of last week. I got the idea for an abusive husband from a movie and a friend who suggested it would be a different view on the bad things that can happen in foster homes. When my friend brought up an abusive husband I thought it wouldn't work but the more I thought about it I thought it would work well. Skyler's father was abusive to the mom but not as much and the mom always fought back a bit. I thought this aspect could show Skyler that not just children get the short end of the stick. **

**Anyway the next chapter will deal with Jack since this chapter didn't deal with him much. **

**Reviews would be nice but if not that's okay. :)**

* * *

**I also thought I would mention that my sequel to this story is already planned out completely. I know what is going to happen and what not all I will have to do it write it down. I don't know if I mentioned the reason I wrote this story first instead of the one that takes place in the movie. I figured it would be easy for people to have a connection to Skyler if they got to meet her before the movie story because she might be a hard character to understand any other way. I also, personally, like to read prequels before the actual story because then the actual story is a lot easier to understand and what not. I also figured writing it this way would be better because then I wouldn't have to give a back story on Jack and Skylers life because there will already be a story about that.**

**I don't know for sure when "finding a home" will be finished. I finally know how I am going to end it and what not but sometimes things change. The good thing is is that now I know what will take place between now and when Jack and Skyler will be reunited(something I struggled with) so my hope is that the next few chapters will not take forever to write.**

**I did get my laptop but it is windows vista and the comp I use at home(which has internet) is windows xp so I am trying to figure out how I am going to work that all out. Vista sucks. Haha.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Between the two kids Jack got the best family. The family that Jack was passed on to was very kind and did not have a mean bone in their bodies. The father, Josiah Johns, is a District Attorney. The mother, Abigail John's, is a Social Worker. Ryan the oldest child goes to high school and plays football and hockey. Aiden the second oldest son is actually the Johns adopted son; however they see no difference between him and their two "Biological" children. Aiden came from an abusive home; his mother had been into drugs and had abused him physically and mentally. Aiden's mother ended up dying of a drug overdose and Aiden went into foster care because he had no relatives capable enough to take him in. His grandmother had wanted to take him in but she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and was told she didn't have much longer to live. The grandmother wanted Aiden to find a good home before she passed on so he went into foster care. Aiden got lucky and landed in the Johns house, once they met, the family fell in love with him and he became a member of the family. As for Aiden's grandmother she died not too long after the Johns adopted her grandson. Harmony, the youngest child, went to elementary school; she was in kindergarten and loved it. Harmony was also the most curious person of the family.

Jack had been heartbroken when Skyler and him had been separated but he thought things would be worked out at the Mandated meeting Johanna had mentioned. However, as it turned out, the mandated meeting went on without the kids. According to the Johns the Judge, DA, and CPS had decided that the kids were not ready to see their parents. Therefore jack did not get the chance to straighten out what had happened and get him and Skyler back together.

As Jack's stay at the Johns extended and he didn't hear anything about his sister he began getting angrier and angrier. He lashed out in any way that he could and he refused to talk. The only person he was decent to was Harmony. Harmony reminded Jack of Skyler in some way. Although the two girls looked nothing a like; Harmony had long jet black hair and beautiful brown eyes with caramel skin, which she got from her mom who was half Spanish, whereas Skyler had beautiful light brown hair with natural blond highlights and piecing blue green eyes. Jack couldn't be certain why Harmony reminded him of his sister but if he had to guess he would have to say that Harmony reminded Jack of what Skyler should have been like if she hadn't suffered through all the shit she had.

Harmony was vibrant, funny, energetic, kind, loving and full of life everything that Skyler should be and would have been had the circumstances of her life been different. A lot of people would have despised Harmony for having a good life, if they were in Jack shoes, but Jack wasn't that kind of person and he could only like her for having such a life and reminding him of what could have been.

Jack had been at the Johns for a good six months when things started to change for him. The first thing to change was the fact that instead of having to go to his stupid therapist twice a month he was now going once a week. According to the therapist the Johns were very worried about him and they thought more time with his therapist, Dr. Allen, would do him good. Jack hated his therapist because he was way too cheery. Dr. Allen thought he knew everything just because he was an adult; Dr. Allen was like every adult Jack knew.

Today had been Jack's appointed time with Dr. Allen and he was dreading it. Mr. Johns had taken some time off work to bring Jack to his appointment. Both people were sitting in the waiting room listening to classical music, something along the lines of Beethoven or Mozart the point of the music was to sooth the patient; it made Jack tired and angry. The waiting room was decorated in a warm bronze orange color and had pictures of Yosemite National Park and Yellowstone National Park; the colors and pictures in the waiting room were also meant to sooth the patients nerves and the pictures in the waiting room were also meant to sooth the patients nerves and they too did nothing for Jack.

The door to Dr. Allen's office opened and out popped Dr. Allen's head. "Jack are you ready?"

Jack looked up and wanted to shake his head and walk out on the whole appointment but decided against it. Instead he got to his feet and slouched his way into Dr. Allen's office. Jack hated Allen's office more then he hated the waiting room. His office was painted avocado green, it had a few pictures of leaves and flowers hanging on the wall, a desk, a cabinet and a plant. The reason Jack hated Dr. Allen's office so much is because he had nothing personal in it and it made Jack feel like he had to spill his guts to some stranger but the said stranger didn't have to reveal anything to him.

Jack sat down on one of Dr. Allen's leather armchairs. It was a burgundy red chair and it was very comfortable. Jack sat in the chair and his feelings melted away. The chair was so big compared to Jack that it pretty much sucked him up and all that could be seen of him was is neck and head. Being devoured by the chair brought Jack comfort because he felt like all the feelings rolling around inside him were being devoured as well; the feelings were being devoured by warmth and velvety smooth furniture.

"So Jack, how was your week? Anything interesting happen? Learn anything new?" Dr. Allen asked in his low and monotonous voice.

Jack stared out Dr. Allen's third floor window; he enjoyed the view of the tall vibrantly green trees and the birds that flew around the trees. "No" was his reply, eyes looking out the window and his long light brown hair hanging in his face.

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing interesting" Jack said still staring out the window. Throughout the whole appointment he would not turn his gaze from the window.

"What did happen?"

Jack thought about this question for a minute deciding whether or not to answer. The upside of answering was that the appointment would end quicker; the downside was that answering this one question could and probably would lead to more and uncomfortable questions. Finally, he made up y and Aiden."

"Really, what did you three do?"

"We watched Ryan play hockey with some neighborhood boys."

"Did you have fun?"

"It was okay."

"Do you know the neighborhood boys? Did you get introduced to them? Did you like them?"

Now Dr. Allen was asking three part questions, this was definitely getting dangerous. Jack stayed quiet for a while deciding whether or not he should answer. If he didn't answer he could end the chance of dangerous questions getting asked.

"Jack?" Dr. Allen finally asked after prolonged silence.

"I met the boys, they were nice enough."

"Yeah, what were their names? Do you have anything in common with them?"

"I­-uh-I don't know. I didn't ask them?"

"Okay"

The rest of the appointment (40 minutes) went on in this fashion; Dr. Allen asking questions and Jack either ignoring his questions or answering with as few words as possible. At the end of the appointment Jack had learned three new things. The first thing he learned was that the Johns were planning on moving to a new, better, part of town. The second thing he learned was that CPS was beginning to think that some time in a child rehabilitation center would do Jack some good. According to Dr. Allen, CPS felt that the trauma Jack had suffered through had left him disturbed, angry, and depressed. They felt that the Johns were not the right fit for Jack and were not doing him any good. The third thing he learned is that the Johns felt that they were not doing well by him and were thinking about putting him in a different home; a home that would better suit him.

Jack didn't care about what happened to him. If the Johns didn't want him that was fine by him, he didn't want them either. If he had to go to a rehabilitation center or a new foster family that was fine by him; nothing matter to that was fine by him; nothing mattered to him anymore; the only thing that had ever mattered to him had been taken away from him without so much as a decent goodbye. If Jack could have it his way he would be six feet under. Without Skyler there was no point in living but for some reason his body and mind wouldn't allow him to shut down. He was stuck in a void and it didn't seem like there was any way out.

Jack left Dr. Allen's office and entered the waiting room; the minute he entered the waiting room Mr. Johns practically leapt to his feet and said "how did it go Jack?"

Jack shrugged and started walking towards the exit. Jack knew his behavior was disrespectful and six or seven months ago he would have never dreamed of treating an adult this way because he would have feared getting in trouble. However, he wished he could feel the pain of a beating again; the pain of a belt hitting his backside, the belt buckle digging into his skin and causing blood to drip from his back. He would welcome that pain gratefully because it would give him something else to focus on; a different kind of pain, a pain that could be seen and eventually healed.

Mr. Johns didn't say anything about Jack's disrespectfulness instead he followed Jack out the door and to the car. When they got to the car and both people were inside, buckled up, and ready to go Mr. Johns spoke "Jack Abby and I made some dinner arrangements for tonight, we want you to come with us. You don't have to, of course, but we would like it if you did. We think you will enjoy it as well."

Jack looked over at Mr. Johns but didn't say anything right away. Ever since he had arrived at the Johns they had been trying to get him to par take in their "family outings" he declined every single time, the Johns were not and never would be his family so why should he do anything that would be considered a "family affair?" "Is it a family thing?" he finally asked.

Mr. Johns looked at him with understanding "Not this time. Originally it was supposed to be that way but Abby planned it without talking to Ryan or Aiden and both of them have plans tonight. Harmony will be there, of course, but tonight is definitely not a family gathering."

Mr. Johns knew how much Jack hated participating in family functions. He also empathized with Jack. Although the circumstances had been different he had also had similar feelings once. His own Father had died when he was 13 and it had devastated him. The result of his father's death was that he had to go live with his mother and _New Family; _he hated it there for a long time and would not do anything with them. He believed that they were not his family and therefore he should not have to have anything to do with them. Eventually that all changed for him and he hoped that it would change for Jack too.

"Okay, I'll go." Jack hated sitting at the Johns with nothing to do. He went to school but that was about it and that was worse than sitting at the Johns.

"Good." Mr. Johns smiled, started the car, and drove home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Jack and Mr. Johns got home it was 4:30 and Mrs. Johns was helping Harmony get dressed. She, herself was dressed which surprised Jack because she didn't get home till this time and the first thirty minutes after she arrived were hectic. Jack wondered if she had taken work off early.

When Jack and Mr. Johns entered the Harmony's room Mrs. Johns looked up with a wide and bright smile on her face "Hi Jack, you going with us tonight?"

Jack shook his head in a yes motion.

"Good. I am so glad to hear that. I know you cannot enjoy never going out, you just go to school and then home, if I had to do that I would not be a happy camper."

Jack gave Mrs. Johns one of his very rare smiles. He loved the way she talked. Her voice was so beautiful and the words she used always amused him, words like 'happy camper" and "holy moley' he had never heard anyone use words like that before.

"Jack, Jack, Jack" Harmony said pulling Jack back into reality.

He lifted his head towards Harmony letting her know he was listening and wanted to know what she had to say. All the 'talking' that he had done at Dr. Allen's had drained him of the want to talk.

"You're really going tonight? Really, really, really?" She talked really fast, faster than Jack had ever heard her talk before. At least I can understand her, he thought to himself.

He shook his head in acknowledgement to her question and walked out the door and he walked into Aiden and his room. When he entered the room he laid down on the bed for a minute gathering his strength. Ever since he had started school and his therapy appointments he had been exhausted. It was the tired he felt when he lived with his parents, when he lived with his parents the exhaustion he felt was the kind where you didn't think you could continue on the path you were; the exhaustion he felt now was different it was an exhaustion that made your body feel like it was turning into sludge and your eyes felt like they couldn't stay open any longer.

At 5:00 he got out of bed and looked through his closet. The Johns had taken him shopping for some new clothes when he first arrived. He had no clue what to wear to the dinner. Was it an elegant suit and tie dinner or was it casual? He finally decided to wear something that was in between elegant and casual. He pick a dark blue button up shirt and some khaki pants. He combed his hair back so it wouldn't seem so messy but it did nothing.

Around 5:30 Harmony came and got Jack. "Jack, mommy and daddy told me to tell you that we need to leave."

Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement. He arrived at the bottom of the stairs and saw that Mr and Mrs. Johns were waiting for him and Harmony. When they saw the two kids they smiled and ushered for them to follow them outside. The kids made it outside and got into the backseat of the Johns SUV. Once everyone was safely in the car Mr. Johns started it and made his way to their destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at their destination ten minutes later. The family got out of the car and walked towards the house. The house looked similar to the Johns except that it was painted yellow instead of off white, the front porch was a tad bit bigger, it wasn't a wraparound porch and part of the porch was covered in some type of mesh which acted as windows.

The four people entered the porch and Mrs. Johns rang the doorbell. It took a minute or so for someone to come to the door. The person that came to the door was an older woman with blondish-white hair and blue eyes. When she answered the door she had a warm smile on her face that lit up her eyes. "Hello Abby, Joe, Harmony," She then looked at Jack and said "and this must be Jack?" Her smile widened and the twinkle in her eye grew.

Jack looked at the woman warily not sure if she was playing some type of trick on him. He didn't see why she would be but you could never be certain, better safe than sorry. Finally, he turned his head away from her; letting her know he was not interested.

Looking out from the corner of his eye he could tell that the woman wasn't angered or taken aback by his behavior. Instead she introduced herself "Well, it's okay, I know how hard it can be to meet new people. Anyway, I am Evelyn Mercer and it is very nice to meet you." She then told the group to come in.

Jack was kind of curious about this woman because her last name sounded familiar. He knew that he had heard it somewhere he just couldn't figure out where? As they entered the house Jack heard some noises coming from the kitchen, this interested Jack because he had assumed that this woman had been living alone. Ms. Mercer must have noticed Jack's interest because she smiled and said "my boys are in the kitchen helping me with tonight's dinner."

Jack was surprised by this because Ms. Mercer seemed kind of old to have kids. Maybe they were grown though? Maybe they had come home to visit their mom? Jack wasn't sure though, did kids actually visit their parents after they left home? Did the parents even want that? He remembered times when his own father had told him "I cannot wait for you to be 18, and then I will be rid of your worthless ass" Weren't all parents like that? Jack suspected that this wasn't true given what he had witnessed at the Johns; who were parents that told their kids they loved them and never said mean things to them. And, they were parents who looked at their kids with love in their eyes and not greed, hate or annoyance.

The group of people entered the dining room, which was adjacent to the kitchen, and he realized why the name Mercer had sounded so familiar. There were three boys in the kitchen, who were pretty familiar to jack, ranging from the ages of about 18-14 years of age. These boys were so familiar to Jack because they were the boys who Ryan played hockey with. Jack had mentioned these boys to Dr. Allen in his session that day but he had lied about not knowing them.

He had met the boys a couple months ago when Ryan had been in charge of taking care of harmony, Aiden and himself. Ryan had planned a game of hockey earlier that week and he hadn't wanted to cancel it. They had played a game or two of hockey and then afterwards they had all gone out to eat.

**~Flashback~ **

**After the game, which the four boys had graciously won- a lot of fighting, name calling, and cursing had transpired, the group had decided that the best place to eat was the golden sun, a dingy little Chinese restaurant with the greatest food ever. It only took them ten minutes to arrive at the restaurant. They were seated by a window and it looked out on to the street; it wasn't necessarily the best view but it was better than no view at all. The waitress handed out the menu's and left explaining that she would be back in a few minutes to get their drink orders and dinner orders if they were ready by then.**

**The four boys reminisced about the game for a while, Harmony and Aiden threw in a few quips about the boy's performance, which got some laughter. Jack remained quiet due to the fact that he was around new people and because he was trying to concentrate on the menu. Since he had gone back to school his reading had gotten but he wasn't good enough to understand the words on the menu. Words like Chow Mein, Lo mein, and Moo Shoo Pork had no meaning to Jack. Finally, after frustration set in over not being able to find a meal that he could eat (he wasn't sure what a lot of the food contained) he set his menu down and decided he would skip dinner.**

**Jack learned, after putting the menu down, and paying attention to the conversation that was taking place, that the three boys Aiden played hockey with were named Bobby, Jerry and Angel. Bobby was around 17-18 years of age, Jerry was 16, and Angel was about 14 years old. The boys seemed like very good friends.**

**The oldest boy, Bobby, changed the subject and started talking about school and his inability to go.**

"**I can't go to school Ryan, if I do I end up getting in a fight because of these Jarheads" He said this pointing at the two Black boys sitting on either side of him. "I have to protect my family and these two are always getting into fights with people and I have to let people know not to mess with the Mercer brothers." **

**Jack seemed surprised when bobby, who was obviously making up an excuse for ditching school all the time, said that the other two boys were his brothers. He was so surprised that, before he could stop himself, he asked "How are they your brothers? They don't look anything like you?" He said it loud enough for the whole table to quit talking. After he spoke up he regretted it because the look that came onto the three boys faces; a look of indignation, anger and frustration. **

**Upon looking at their faces Jack lowered his head, waiting for insults and fists to come flying his way. However, neither came, the three boys looked at each other, relaxed and then jerry spoke. "We are brothers because our ma adopted us. We aren't 'blood' brothers but we are brothers none the less." He stopped and then added "in order to be related to someone you do not necessarily have to be related, all you have to do is care about that person."**

**Jack nodded his head in understanding. Turned his head downward and opened his menu acting as though his state of confusion had cleared. The boys had cleared a few things up, but he was still confused. How did people, who had no relation to you, become your 'brothers"? Jerry had said that all you needed was love but how did you grow to love outsiders, people who were not important? Did that mean they forgot about their real families? Is that what would happen to him? Would he be away from everything that ever mattered to him, Skyler in particular, and forget? Would he find a family that wanted him and put aside his real family because he grew to love his 'new' family?**

**Finally he couldn't bear wondering "So does that mean you forget about your real family? Does that mean the people you used to love don't matter?" He whispered the last part and then looked down, realizing he had made himself look vulnerable and idiotic.**

**After he said it, he sensed the table go very quiet. It took a good ten seconds for someone to say something. "You got family you actually want to remember?" The oldest boy asked. Jack thought his name was Bobby. **

**Jack wouldn't look at anyone when he answered "yes, I do." **

"**That's the difference between us and you; we have no desire to remember our family. I mean why would we? If our family wanted anything to do with us we wouldn't be here. You should forget about your family too, it won't do you any good to remember."**

**Jack would not look up while Bobby was talking. He felt like crying was that the truth? Would it be better for him to forget about Skye? **

"**Kid, listen to me, holding on to the past only wounds you, let it go." Bobby said in finality.**

**Jack nodded his head, more in thought than agreement and stayed quiet. The rest of the night went on; Jack was quiet and the rest of the group talked. After that meeting Jack tried to push Skyler out of his mind. If what bobby said was right than maybe holding on to Skye was bad for him and maybe even for her. If he let go of Skye maybe she would sense something and let go and maybe they would both be able to get on with their lives. Skyler had always been good about sensing things about Jack, maybe, even though they were separated, she would be able to sense that he had let her go.**

**Letting go of Skyler was hard and that was part of the reason he was so angry, his hurt and sadness at letting his little sister go had turned into anger.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon after they had arrived, dinner was ready and the group sat down and ate. The dinner was extremely good, it consisted of herb roasted red potatoes, Chicken with some herb roasted red potatoes, Chicken with some type of creamy lemon sauce, and some sautéed mushrooms. For dessert ice cream sundaes were served.

After dinner, the group went and sat in the living room to watch a movie, Jack, Harmony, and Aiden picked it out. Aiden and Ryan had shown up, unplanned, for dessert. The movie they decided to watch was Homeward Bound. They chose that movie because all three kids loved animals. The older boys complained good naturedly but eventually settled down to watch the movie.

However, the adults did not watch the movie, they hovered in the kitchen talking and cleaning up. Jack did not pay much attention to the adults until later on in the night when he went to the bathroom.

The adults must have moved their gathering to the den that was located right next to the bathroom. After Jack had finished using the restroom, he walked out the door and heard his name, this caused him to stop and listen to what was being talked about.

"Evelyn, he is a good boy who has been through a lot and we have not been getting through to him. We do not want to give up on him but the county is making us. They either want to place him in a home that is better suited or a mental institution. I thought you might be able to get through to him. I know CPS would approve of you taking him in. I know you have a lot on your hands with three growing boys but I don't want to see this boy go downhill, go to a place where, eventually, he will not be reached."

"Abby, it is not that I do not want to take him, he seems like a nice enough boy and all, it's just I do not have the greatest relations with CPS right now. I do not know if they will let me take him. This was the truth. A couple weeks ago, Evelyn had told some of the higher up CPS workers off. They had placed a young boy with abusive foster kids and it had almost gotten him killed. This had infuriated Evelyn, CPS was supposed to help kids not make them worse. She had gone into her boss's office and called him all sorts of choice words. It had not been pretty.

"Evelyn, I-"

Evelyn put her hand up and said "I will see what I can do. I will talk to John and see what he says, if he says yes than I would be glad to take him. If not, I will do everything in my power to find him a suitable home."

Jack couldn't believe it, Dr. Allen had been right; the Johns wanted to get rid of him. He was boiling over with anger. First they separate him and Skyler and now they wanted to move him again. Why wasn't he good enough? Why didn't anyone ever want to keep him? Was he meant to go through all this pain? Had he done something wrong?

Jack was pulled out of his trance when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up into brown eyes and realized it was Bobby Mercer. "What ya doing? Spying on ma and her friends?"

Jack looked at Bobby angrily, what right did he have questioning him? He was not his father or even his mother; he was just some hoodlum who thought he had the run of this house. Jack felt like saying something like 'go to hell or fuck off' but he wasn't that brave.

Over the past couple of months he had gotten braver but definitely not that brave, so he did the one thing he always did when he was angry, he knocked something over. The object of his anger was a house plant in a white and blue vase. He pushed it with all his might and walked away. As he was walking away he heard it break and he thought 'shit, now I am in for it'. But he kept walking and did not look back because he did not want anyone to see the glistening in his eyes. It wasn't fair, he sort of liked the Johns but they had given up on him and now he was going to be stuck with a bunch of hoodlums. Oh well he finally conceded, it was going to happen sooner or later and it was better sooner than later.

He decided he needed to go for a walk so he went out the front door and the last thought that went through his mind as he was leaving was 'why doesn't anyone want me?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it. The next Chapter will focus on Jack too. I am sorry it took me longer than I said it would to update but I have been busy. I have realized that getting my Chapters up within a week from each other is not realistic. I think every two to three weeks is a good time frame. I hope this is not too long for you but it is the best I can do. **

**Please read and review. I did not get a lot of reviews last chapter and every author likes to hear their reader's thoughts.**

**Those of you that reviewed thanks a lot! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's the deal…There are going to be times when jack is scared of the mercer's but there are going to be times when he isn't. I figured he wouldn't have ended up there if he wasn't a handful in more than the "scared" way. I mean he is supposed to go to a place for the emotionally disturbed but not just because he is scared, also because he has severe anger issues. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13**

Jack started walking down the street, he had no clue where he was going and he didn't care. With any luck he would get lost, everyone would forget about him and he could live the rest of his life on the streets. He was kicking at the snow, since there was nothing else to kick or hit. _I hate everyone, I hate the Johns, I hate CPS, I hate my parents, I hate myself, I hate Skyler for not knowing how to fight for herself. _After Jack thought that he cursed himself and recanted _I don't hate Skyler, I could never hate her, and she is the only person that I will ever have, even if she isn't here. If she hadn't been with me all these years I would have given up. I need her. _He kicked at more snow. _I have been selfish with her though. I should have let her go. I should have called the cops long ago. Everyone knows little tiny kids have a better chance of finding families. I was scared though, I didn't want to be alone. _He stopped walking and looked around. He had obviously gone a long way because all the houses were behind him and he was standing across the street from a liquor store. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. _I can't mourn Skyler anymore, she is gone. They will never give her back. Dad told me this would happen. He told me no one in their right mind would keep us together. _He flinched at the memory. _From now on, I don't have a sister, I have no one, I am all alone. Jack the loner. _He felt tears coming to his eyes at the prospect, he thought he had come to terms with this decision when he first made it in the restaurant, but it still brought him pain. Letting go of Skyler was hard because in a way it was like letting go of a part of him, without that part of him what was there to live for?

Jack was pulled out of his reverie by a tap on the shoulder, he flinched inwardly, thinking it would be some perverted man asking him for his "time", but was surprised and a bit angry to see Bobby.

Bobby put his hands up, indicating he "came in peace', "look, sorry if I pissed you of or frightened you back there, I didn't mean to, Jerry and ma are always telling me I need to learn some social skills."

Jack looked up at this kid, who was always trying to act like an adult, as if he was an imbecile.

"Look, I-uh- the Johns, they are good people and I know what you heard must have sucked and all that, but Ma explained the circumstances to us and the Johns are just trying to do what is best by you."

_Right _Jack thought dismissively, and then he started walking away from bobby. _They send a Marky Mark impersonator to give me advice. _

"AH kid come on don't walk away from me, I am not that bad."

Jack stopped. "Okay." He finally said.

"Look, I don't know how long you have been in the foster care system, but before I met ma I had been in it for years, what I am trying to say is the Johns want you to find a family and my Ma will do that for you. Hell, we may become your new family and if not, Ma will make sure you don't go to anymore shitty homes."

Jack looked at Bobby Skeptically and raised an eyebrow "Seriously?" it was all he could say, this boy wanted him to believe that some woman had his best interest at heart, that deserved a laugh and Jack probably would have laughed if he weren't so busy trying to force himself to give up Skyler.

Bobby raised his eyebrow at the kid. _Ballsy kid._ He had met him a while ago when he had played a hockey game with Ryan, the kid seemed afraid of his own shadow, now he seemed like he wasn't afraid of anything. "Yeah seriously, Ma is a great woman, the best damn woman I know, she listens and she doesn't lay a hand on you, not even when she is pissed at you." Bobby smiled. He had a lot of experience with the last part. He had done and still did a lot of stupid shit, Evelyn would yell at him, give him the silent treatment or the worst possible one, look at him with disappointment, but she had never once hit him.

Jack sighed. "So what, I am supposed to go live with you and that lady and those black boys?"

"Those _black_ boys are my brothers and they have names, Jeremiah and Angel, and yes, eventually, if CPS will let you, you will come live with us. Of course, given the way you acted ma will want to make sure you want to live with us."

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Whatever. Now what? You take me back to that house and all the adults yell at me?"

Bobby laughed "I don't know kid. The Johns feel bad, Ma feels even worse, they will probably be glad as hell you decided to come back. You are coming back then?"

Jack shook his head. "It's better than being homeless I guess."

"Follow me then kid."

"I have a name you know." Jack said slowly.

"Yeah I know, but every time I use it you flinch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack was following Bobby he thought about what Bobby had said. He never knew he flinched; it wasn't as if he did it on purpose. _Why do I flinch? Probably because Bobby has an extremely deep voice just like my dad, no matter how hard I try I always look like a puss. No wonder dad always treated me like shit, who wants a pussy for a son?_ Jack then began panicking about the way he had treated Bobby. Sometimes when he got angry, lately anyway, he would say and act in ways that he shouldn't. Bobby didn't seem to mind too much but hell he could just be bidding his time, waiting for a time to strike.

Jack started getting very antsy, he messed up, he shouldn't have had an outburst; Bobby could say that everyone would act cool but people lie. He started walking slower and slower but it did nothing, they got back to the Mercer house in five minutes flat, obviously he hadn't traveled all that far. They entered the house and the warmth was a plus to returning. _Probably the only good thing?_

"Ma, Mr, and Mrs. Johns, he's back." Reflexively Jack hid behind Bobby, in all reality Bobby would probably turn him over once the adults entered the room but hell, he was the only substantial thing to hide behind. Besides, outside he had treated him decently. _He could have been playing you boy, so don't get to trusting._

Evelyn Mercer was the first one to meet them and she had a warm smile on her face but it was etched with worry. The Johns were not far behind and their faces looked even more troubled than Evelyn's. When the adults entered Bobby stepped aside but he didn't leave Jack's side completely he obviously knew that Jack felt some level of comfort with him.

"Jack," Evelyn said "we are so glad you came back." Jack nodded his head. "We didn't mean to upset you. The John's wanted to talk to me first and then we were going to talk to you; given the circumstances, maybe we should have talked to you first. We are sorry."

Jack looked at this woman, she had extremely kind blue eyes, and he really wanted to believe that she was being sincere. He looked at the John's too and he could see the concern in their eyes too. _But how do I know if it is real? _

Evelyn started talking again "We were just talking about the fact that CPS feels that over the past six month's you have not progressed any and they want to send you to one of the rehabilitation centers for children. The John's don't think this is right so they thought CPS would give you another chance if you came with me; I have been known for rehabilitating those that are beyond help." She said this with a twinkle in her eye and looked towards Bobby.

Jack didn't know what to say or do. He had no clue what a rehabilitation center for kids was but the man from the movie radio kept flashing before his eyes**(I mentioned this movie in an earlier chappie, I know the movie does not fit in to this timeline but I couldn't think of any other movie to use).** He definitely did not want to be stuck around a bunch of those kids, _I may be angry but I am not mentally challenged. _"I don't want to be put into a rehabilitation center." He finally stated.

Evelyn looked at him with a smile. "That solves all that then. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to go to one." Evelyn knew she should say something along the lines of _'I will do everything in my power to help you but sometimes CPS doesn't listen" _but she couldn't bring herself to tell this boy anything other than what she had.

"Why can't I stay with the John's?"

Evelyn looked at him intensely as if she were searching for something deep within him. He began to squirm under her gaze and then she began to talk. "You like the John's?" Jack nodded his head, uncertainly, in agreement. "I thought so. You know they are moving?" Jack nodded his head again, remembering what Dr. Allen had told him. "Yeah, well, right now they live a couple miles from us, not even walking distance at least for Harmony and you but they are moving pretty close to us, they seem to think that this neighborhood is a better place to raise their kids." She smiled at this, of course, the John's were right. The area they were living in was no place to raise kids, well their remaining kids, but moving around here was not going to be an answer to their problems. "So, when they move, if you are living here by then, you can go visit them all the time. I am sure they would like that." The John's nodded their heads in agreement.

Jack knew Evelyn was evading his question but he didn't know why; what didn't she want to tell him? Couldn't the John's just ask CPS to evaluate him and prove that he was stable enough to continue living with them? If CPS would approve of him living with Miss. Mercer, why wouldn't they approve of him continuing on with the John's? "Why can't I stay with the John's Jack asked again?" He knew he sounded like a sniveling brat but he didn't want to move again and moving in with a bunch of older boys seemed quite disastrous.

"I guess nothing gets passed you huh?" Evelyn said with a smirk. "The thing is, CPS doesn't think that the John's are capable of taking care of you. However, we think that CPS might be willing to give me a shot, but, if you don't want to come live with me we can figure something else out." Evelyn saw a look of confusion flash through Jack's face and her heart went out to him. She, herself, could become confused by CPS and their rules. Everyone knew that some kid's took longer to adjust and in her opinion six month's was not nearly enough time to adjust; but according to the John's, CPS was concerned over the fact that Jack's behavior was becoming worse instead of better. Since arriving at the John's his anger had enhanced and he talked very little. CPS couldn't allow that.

Jack thought about this for a minute. He didn't really want to change houses but obviously he did not have a choice and this lady seemed nice enough, if things got too bad he could figure it out from there couldn't he? "I-I if I can I think I will come stay with you."

Evelyn clapped her hands together gleefully and smiled "I am so happy. Aren't you excited Bobby?"

Jack, who had forgotten Bobby, looked over at the young man. "Gee ma I don't know another Jarhead running around the place, I don't know if I can handle that." He said it with extreme seriousness but he had a twinkle in his eye that let Jack know he was just joking.

"Oh Bobby, be nice." Evelyn said, admonishing him.

Jack went home with the John's that night and Evelyn Mercer told them all that she would call them with news on what CPS had to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn Mercer woke early the next morning. If she wanted to talk Walt, the supervisor of CPS, into letting Jack stay with her she would have to get to the office early. She needed to review Jack's case and get an idea of what she was up against. Since it was so early in the morning, 5:00 am, she decided not to wake the boys; she would call them at 7:30 and make sure they made it up for school.

Once she had dressed and made herself a cup of coffee she hurried out the door. Walt was, at times, a hard guy to convince so she needed to have good arguments and lots of time. CPS had barely informed the John's of their plan to remove Jack so that gave her a month, at least, to persuade him. When a child was not an immediate danger CPS usually did not remove them extremely fast.

Evelyn drove downtown, the music blaring in her car, she made it to her office in record time but it was pretty early, traffic didn't usually get bad until 6:30. She jumped out of her car and walked briskly to the front doors. At this hour no one would be around and it was a little creepWalt was, at times, a hard guy to convince so she needed to have good arguments and lots of time. CPS had barely informed the John's of their plan to remove Jack so that gave her a month, at least, to persuade him. When a child was not an immediate danger CPS usually did not remove them extremely fast.

Evelyn drove downtown, the music blaring in her car, she made it to her office in record time but it was pretty early, traffic didn't usually get bad until 6:30. She jumped out of her car and walked briskly to the front doors. At this hour no one would be around and it was a little creepy, especially since her office was located downtown and it was known to house some sketchy characters.

CPS headquarters was a decent sized building, it was a bland building: consisting of cement with a few windows thrown in. Since she was arriving so early she knew she would have to use her key to unlock the door; so she grabbed it out of her purse before she made it to the door. Nothing like be prepared. Evelyn Mercer was not one to be frightened but she knew that certain precautions should be taken, such as taking her key out before reaching the door so her attention would be focused on her surroundings instead of finding the damn key. You never wanted to live or work in a "shabby" area and not take precautions.

Evelyn unlocked the front double-doors and then locked them which was policy if you arrived before 7:30 in the morning. She took the stairs two at a time and made it, somewhat breathlessly, to her desk at 6:00am. _Good timing, gives me about two hours to get to know Jack's case better and hopefully in learning about him I will get some insight on how to work with him and get him to trust me._

Evelyn was the type of person that did not look at a kids file and think "I know this child like the back of my hand" because the bad things that happen to a child or a person for that matter do not define them. However, whenever she took in a child she liked to look at their background because she believed that if she knew some of the awful things that had happened to them than she might be able to communicate with them better. For example, a kid who had been locked in a closet or basement probably would not like sleeping in the dark and a kid who had been neglected by their parent might not understand certain gestures or body language: a hug, a hand shake, shrugging of the shoulders. In that case Evelyn would help the child start to understand or get the child, who might be afraid of the dark, a night light.

People told Evelyn that she got too involved and that reading the extra files (kids she decided to take in) must get to her. She never knew what the right response to that was. How did she explain that reading the files on kids she decided to foster was horrible and hurt her heart but she felt it was her obligations to do it? So that she could better help them and get them to trust her. In reality she never understood the foster parents who decided not to read the case files (the John's for example). Some people were content with listening to the Social Worker assigned to the child's case but that was not enough for Evelyn.

Evelyn had asked for Jack's file yesterday before she left to go home. Abby had called and told her there was a child that "needed her" and of course Evelyn had taken the 'bait". So when she arrived at her desk there was a decent sized file on her desk with the name **Kramer, Jack.**

She pulled her chair out, sat down, got as comfortable as possible and started reading.

The file contained horrible things, nothing she hadn't come across before, but still horrible:

_Young boy, Nine years old, Jack Kramer, had bruises all over his body and after x-ray's it was apparent that he had some healed broken bones. We cannot at this time determine that the broken bones were caused by his parents but that will be looked into. After a medical exam the doctor was able to determine that Jack suffered from sexual abuse, due to the damage the doctor noted the sexual assault occurred more than five times but we cannot determine exactly how many times. We tried talking to the boy but he would not speak about his parents. He seemed confused, scared, and worried. _

The first part contained medical jargon, the noted, observable, immediate medical effects of the abuse. The next part went on to explain how CPS found out about the children:

_CPS had gotten many calls from neighbors complaining about the Kramer parents but whenever we went out everything seemed up to par so there was not much for us to do. November 1, the police received a call from a young boy, Jack, claiming that his sister was being hurt._

Oh god, Evelyn thought wearily, Jack has a sister. The John's hadn't mentioned anything about this; they had said that Jack had been removed from his last foster home because he had become very violent. _Could his sister be the cause of his distress?_

_The police arrived on the scene and noted that a 'wild' party was taking place. They entered the premises and went to find the boy who had made the call while the other officer went to look for the boy's sister. The officer who went to find the sister was shocked to find a man committing sexual acts with the little girl, who was very unresponsive "Almost like she had disappeared into her own world". The man was detained and explained that he had paid for the 'service' of the child._

Evelyn was shocked, how horrible, but why did they separate the kids? She read some more and learned that Johanna had been their Social Worker. _What a great woman. _Evelyn mused over this for a minute, Johanna had suffered a terrible loss, she had recently married and not long after her marriage her and her husband had been in a terrible car accident. He had died and she had decided to take a sabbatical but, luckily, she had returned. Then she got to the part about the kids being separated:

_Jack and Skyler seemed to be very close and they seemed to have a healthy relationship. We had no problem keeping them together, that is CPS's goal in the end, but after being with the Matter's family for some time there was an incident where Jack attacked his sister and Michael, the youngest Matter son, the incident was a bad one and we decided it was best to separate the kids._

This didn't seem right to Evelyn; of course, it was not unusual for kids to get angry at one of their siblings in situations like this and start abusing them but something did not feel right about it. Evelyn jotted down the names of the Social Workers who had been assigned to the kids after Johanna, Mark Rogers (I don't remember if I gave him a last name in my earlier chappie but I couldn't find it) and Maria Gonzalez. She smiled at Marks name, he was a good kid, he really wanted to help the kids he came across and for the most part he did, you could not save them all and he knew that but he never went into a case thinking it was impossible. However, Maria's name made her cringe, she was the type of person that the job had gotten to and who had grown cold. She did the job because she had no other choice; when you have three mouths to feed what else are you to do? She quit caring about the kids long ago and did whatever CPS told her; never questioning and never fighting for the kids.

Skyler had been given Maria which was a plus for Jack but not so good for Skyler. The only reason Maria's name was in the file was because after she had placed Skyler she made an official report in Jack's file stating that she believed "The two kids should not be reunited. Jack has a negative effect on his sister and makes her do whatever he wants. Skyler needs to learn to do things for herself and if she is under the same roof as Jack this cannot and will not take place." This didn't seem right to Evelyn, they hadn't even evaluated the two kids to see what their relationship was really like and yet they still separated them? She definitely needed to talk to Johanna and Mark and see what they had to say.

She looked up from her desk and realized that it was 7:45. _I didn't call the boys, _it was too late to call them now because they would be at school or they should be. People had already began filing into the office but no one had bothered saying hello; this didn't bug her in the least because if anyone would have tried bugging her they would have gotten the silent treatment or a simple 'shh'.

She needed to talk Walt into letting Jack stay with her and she also knew that she need to talk him into reuniting Skyler and Jack. However, she didn't want to overwhelm Walt because then he would say no to both things and that would leave Jack even worse off. _I'll talk him into letting Jack live with me and then I will talk to him about a reunion later on. _

When 8:00 came around Evelyn walked to Walt's office, knocked lightly, got the usual 'come on in', and entered. When Walt saw Evelyn he smiled warmly and motioned for her to sit down. Evelyn did just that.

"So, Evelyn what do you want to talk to me about so early in the morning?" Walt was used to talking to his workers but he knew, due to the fact that when he came to work Evelyn was already examining a case, that Evelyn had a bone, of some sort, to pick with him.

Evelyn smiled warmly, "I want to talk to you about Jack Kramer." She immediately put Jack's file on Walt's desk. Walt didn't even glance at it, obviously he knew the case. "The boy does not need to go to a rehabilitation center."

"Evelyn, the Johns are not helping him and the truth of the matter is that no other foster family is willing to take him. We can't place him somewhere that is not appropriate and the families that are good at dealing with him cannot or will not take him. We did not come to this decision on a whim. He has nowhere else to go."

"He can't stay with the John's? The boy seems to like them and they like him."

Walt shook his head. "No he can't, like I said, the John's are not helping him. I am sure you went over his file and I am sure you noticed that his behavior has not improved any, if anything it has gotten worse. He is uncooperative, he is angry and impulsive."

Evelyn nodded her head, she had seen all those types of notes in Jack's file. "Maybe he is acting that way because we separated him from his younger sister." She said it a bit angrily.

Walt flinched a bit at this and nodded his head. "We separated them when they had the little dispute to keep the girl safe and Maria filed the paper saying it was best for them to stay apart."

Evelyn snorted out her disgust. "You know as well as I do that Maria does not really take into consideration what her clients need. I think you need to reconsider this whole separation thing." Walt was ready to protest but Evelyn stopped him. "I don't want to fight about this right now. You said Jack has nowhere else to go except to the rehabilitation center and I disagree with you, I will take him. I was going to try and get you to let him stay with the John's but obviously that is not an option so I want him to stay with me."

Walt looked at Evelyn for a minute without saying anything. "Fine, but it is a trial basis. This kid needs to show some type of improvement. You know, the D.A. is giving us shit because neither of the kids has been prepared for the trial against their parents?"

"Well, the file said that the grand jury indicted both parents and the preliminary is in six months, so they have time. Let me take Jack and he will be prepared for the trial. I will make sure of it. This boy needs a place where he feels safe and loved. I think the John's could provide that for him but it will take time and obviously you don't have it. Let him stay with me and my boys and I know we will be able to prepare him and make him realize that he is loved."

Walt nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, but like I said a trial basis but if he does not show improvement in six months he has to go to the rehabilitation center."

Evelyn nodded her head in understanding, walked to her desk and made the call to the John's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One week later:**

Jack was standing in front of the Mercer house once again and a feeling of deep anxiety was surging through his body. What if the three boys were really cruel? What if Ms. Mercer was cruel? _What if, what if, what if,_ he finally sighed. He did not have the luxury to think about the what if's, he had to think about the facts. The facts that had presented themselves so far were that Evelyn was a decent woman and her boys hadn't laid a hand on him the few times he had run into them. If anything else was going to happen he would have to deal with it then.

The Johns getting his things out of their trunk, they had told him to go in but he was a bit reluctant. Finally he made his way into the house there was no way to avoid the inevitable. He walked up the steps and was greeted by Ms. Mercer's warm smile. "Hi Jack, how are you?'

Jack nodded his head indicating he was okay.

"That's good," Ms. Mercer said. "CPS, the Johns and I decided that this was a good decision. Mark, your social worker, will be here later to check up on u?'

Jack nodded his head indicating he was okay.

"That's good," Ms. Mercer said. "CPS, the Johns and I decided that this was a good decision. Mark, your social worker, will be here later to check up on you and make sure that you have settled in okay."

Jack nodded his head again. He didn't feel like talking, in fact, if he were forced to talk he would probably throw up. A feeling of unease had washed over him and it was causing his stomach to hurt. This was definitely way to good to be true and as soon as the John's left Ms. Mercer would throw him in a closet or in the garage or some other dark place to teach him who was boss. _Oh well, if she does that I will run away, I don't ever want to be treated badly again. _Over the past couple of month's Jack had come to some conclusions about his life, he may be a horrible child and he may deserve punishment but that didn't matter anymore, he would never let anyone hurt him again, he would fight for his life and dignity. He would never ever cower again.

Evelyn ushered Jack to follow her inside. He did so reluctantly, looking back at the John's and seeing if they were on their way in as well. His observations showed him that the John's were by the car talking silently, obviously they were trying to give him and Evelyn some privacy. He sighed in frustration and made his way inside.

Evelyn shut the door behind them and walked towards the kitchen, she didn't say whether or not he should follow but he didn't want to go exploring and get in trouble so he followed her, silently, to the kitchen.

"Jack," She said soothingly. "I wanted to talk to you alone about some things."

_Here's the part where she tells me I am worthless and she only took me in because I had nowhere else to go. _He stared her down and then nodded his head in understanding. Evelyn noted that his demeanor had changed dramatically before going on. "I just wanted to tell you that I am glad to have you here. I know that you have gone through a lot but I promise that you are safe here and you can stay here as long as you want." He wasn't looking at her; his eyes were focused on the floor. "Jack, please look at me," He did so reluctantly, "No one is going to hurt you ever again. I know you have trouble believing me but I promise you that much."

Jack nodded his head but he didn't truly believe it. He was also cursing himself for being such a wussy, why couldn't he listen to people without cowering and worrying that they were going to yell, hit or degrade him in some other way? _So much for my resolution to never cower again. _

Evelyn smiled and continued "The boys will be home soon, so you can either wait to see your new room till then or we can look at it now."

Jack was frozen to the spot, _what is the right answer? _"I want to- I want whatever you think is best."

Evelyn smiled. This boy was going to be a tough one. He tried to appear tough and in control of everything but he wasn't. He was definitely strong in certain way, dealing with everything he had been through, but he was falling apart, scared and not in control. Just from the short time she had been around him she knew that he did not have control over his emotions and that was definitely a problem. However, what could a person expect? When a child goes through such hard things they learn that their emotions do not matter and they lose control over their emotions. "Well, I think it would be a good idea for you to get a look at your room. You will be sharing with Angel. Bobby and Jerry share a room as well. We have an extra room but I like to use it for the emergency placements."

Jack nodded and followed Evelyn up the stairs. "Also, I thought, before you get situated you should know the rules."

Jack nodded his head but realized that Ms. Mercer couldn't see the movement so he said "okay."

"My rules are pretty simple. If you want to go out you need to let me know. You can come to me no matter what and I will listen to you and try to help and lastly no lying."

Jack nodded his head, _pretty easy?_"Okay.'

"Good, no one seems to have trouble following those rules and I think you will be excellent at following them, you seem like a nice boy."

Jack wanted to laugh at this, how could he be a nice boy? He was a horrible child just like his parents had told him repeatedly. He was responsible for his sister and him being separated and he would be responsible for anything that happened to his sister since all this stuff had occurred. He was responsible for what happened in the ally that night months ago and he would be responsible for anything else that happened to her in his absence.

They made it to the room that he would be sharing with Angel and he cringed. It was a small room with a bunk bed a desk and a closet. How was he supposed to share a room with someone in such small quarters? He also wondered what bed he would get the top or the bottom. He hated heights and even though the bed wasn't that high off the ground it was enough to freak him out.

He looked at Evelyn sheepishly "Which one do I take? Top or bottom?"

Evelyn stared back at him "Angel has the bottom but if that is a problem I am sure he can change to the top."

Jack suppressed a cry. He couldn't ask someone he didn't know if it would be alright for him to take the bottom. That would imply one of two things; it would either imply that he was a wussy who couldn't deal with heights or it would imply that he expected to be catered to. "I- the top is okay." He practically whispered it and he saw Evelyn look at him skeptically but she didn't say anything.

"Well, you want to come help me with dinner? The John's will bring your stuff up here and the boys will be home eventually. If you want you can stay up here and rest or you could come downstairs and watch a movie."

"I- can I help you cook?" Jack liked cooking. He used to make things for Skyler when they would be left at home by their parents. He was a little worried about helping Ms. Mercer but he missed cooking and decided to take a chance.

Ms. Mercer smiled. "Of course you can, it's spaghetti night tonight."

Jack smiled at Ms. Mercer. Spaghetti had been Skyler's favorite meal. Whenever Skyler and him would go to their Grandpa's he would cook it for them. That was, of course, before grandpa had abandoned them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Evelyn began cooking, the John's dropped Jack's stuff off in his new room and said their goodbyes and Evelyn's three sons' came home. Jack tensed a bit when he heard the boys come in but Evelyn put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiled and motioned for him to continue with what he was doing.

A few minutes later Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah came into the kitchen. "Need any help?" Jeremiah asked.

Evelyn looked at her son with a smile on her face. "No, I think Jack and I are fine here. Why don't you boys go watch some television and I will call you when dinner is done."

All three boys nodded their heads and left. "Jack," Evelyn said. "If you want you can go watch television with the boys."

Jack was surprised by this. Why was this woman making it appear as if he had a choice in what he did? The John's were similar to this woman but they still made him do things because they thought it was best, not because he thought it was best.

Jack nodded his head. He would prefer staying in the kitchen with this woman who _seemed _to care about what he wanted. If he went and watched T.V. with the boys, they might do something to him that would make him hate living there and at the moment, he was happy with his housing and he wanted to hang on to that happiness a little while longer.

Jack knew it was stupid to feel safe because sooner or later that safety would go away, but he couldn't help it, as much as he tried to tell himself it was fake, there was something about this place and this woman that made him feel good inside. It was a goodness he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Skyler had been ripped away. _Stupid boy, you are going to get hurt sooner and later. This woman doesn't care and sooner or later you will be hurt and then you will feel like a dumbass. How could you let yourself fall for all this Bullshit? You must be losing your mind. _Jack shook of his thoughts and started bringing the food to the kitchen table like Ms. Mercer had directed.

Once everything was done, she called the boys to the dining room; once everyone had gathered they all stood and said grace and then began stocking their plates with food. Jack was a little nervous about this because he didn't want to take too much and get into trouble. He remembered how his own father was about food, only allowing them to eat small portions; it was his father's way of reiterating that he had control of their life, essentially he had control of whether or not they lived or died. Jack decided the best course of action would be taking only a small portion; that way he could ensure that he wouldn't get into trouble. _Hopefully._

He took a small amount of food and passed the bowl on to the next person, Jeremiah, he took the bowl of spaghetti from Jack and started piling some on his plate. Jeremiah then looked down at Jack's plate and sighed. "You're gonna want more of Ma's spaghetti, it's the best spaghetti out there." Jeremiah than put a huge pile of the spaghetti on Jack's plate.

Jack looked at the plate with trepidation; Jeremiah had put more food on his plate so it must be okay to eat it but what if Ms. Mercer got angry? Jack didn't mull over this too much though, looking at the delicious food made his stomach growl and he realized that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Since coming to the foster homes his appetite had grown and his ability to go without food for long periods of time had diminished as well, if he didn't eat at least some of the heaping plate of food he would end up getting sick. Weird as that might sound, given the fact he used to go days without food, it was true; it was as if his body was rebelling and was not going to allow itself to go hungry again. Finally he took a bite of the spaghetti and the fusion of garlic, tomato and basil was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He ended up eating the whole plate of food and then some. The funny thing was, no one got mad at him for 'pigging out' or 'hogging' all the food. If anything, they encouraged him to eat as much food as he wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner the group watched television, it was an interesting show but Jack was exhausted and ended up falling asleep. Jack wasn't one to dream but that night he did. His dream was about his father and a time when he had been 'bad'. The dream was blurry and skipped from scene to scene but it still seemed so real; the fear and anger were so real that it truly felt as though he was back in his father's hands. His dream father was coming at him with a belt and dream Jack was trying to scream for help and trying to run away but to no avail. When his dream father started hitting him with the buckle end of the belt Jack woke up.

Jack was shaking uncontrollably and he realized he was in a foreign room and it was dark. _Where am I? _He couldn't remember where he was, at first he thought he was still at the John's but something didn't seem right; the bed he was in was different. Jack moved around restlessly and then decided to get out of bed, however when he went to get up his feet were dangling in the air and he completely flipped out. He started screaming, a very loud and somewhat blood curdling scream. He backed himself in the corner and tears were falling from his eyes. _I hate heights, I hate heights._

Soon lights came on in the room and Ms. Mercer, Angel, Jerry and Bobby were all staring at him. He cringed away from them all and tried to bury himself deeper into the corner of the bed.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ms. Mercer asked. Jack shook his head; he didn't want to talk about it. "Listen to me Jack, you are safe here, if something happened that made you feel uncomfortable I need to know. Did you have a bad dream?" Jack nodded his head wearily. Yes he had a bad dream but there was nothing any of these people could do about it. "Jack, it was just a dream, you are safe here." Ms. Mercer finally said. He shook his head again, no he was not safe he would never be safe, he didn't deserve safety.

Evelyn started walking towards the bed, when she was standing right next to it she put her hand out. "Jack, give me your hand and I will help you down." Jack shook his head and his eyes bulged. How was he supposed to get down, he was too terrified to move. "Jack, come on, I will send the boys to get you a glass of water and you and me will talk. I will stay here with you until you feel safe." Jack shook his head again. He was too high up, he couldn't get down. "Jack?" Evelyn questioned.

"I hate heights." He finally said in a whisper. He didn't care if he sounded like a baby. He hated heights and he would not move from the spot. He was safe as long as he didn't move.

Ms. Mercer reached a hand up "I will help you down. I promise I won't let you fall. You don't even have to look at the ground while you are getting down; you can look at me the whole entire time."

Jack didn't want to move but he knew he couldn't stay up there all night and he also knew that this woman would not leave the room and go back to bed until he was safely off the bed. Jack started scooting towards Ms. Mercer's hand and then she felt her arms reach up and grab him. His body tensed some "Don't worry, look at me, okay." Ms. Mercer said and he did just that, he looked into her caring eyes and nothing else. Before he knew it both his feet were gently resting on the ground.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Ms. Mercer smiled and then looked towards the three older boys who had been watching the scene quietly. "Bobby, Jerry, Angel, go downstairs and get Jack some water." The three boys nodded their heads in unison and then walked out of the room.

Once Evelyn was sure the boys had made it downstairs she turned her attention to Jack. "Jack, can you tell me why you are afraid of heights?" Jack nodded his head. No, he could not tell her, it was too hard to talk about. "Please Jack. It will help me to know and it will help you to talk about it."

Jack sat in silence for a while. "Fine." He said in a defeated voice. This woman seemed kind and she obviously wanted to hear his story. He should give her something. Besides if he refused her angry side might come out.

Jack slowly began telling Evelyn why he was so afraid of heights.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you all liked this. I was going to end it sooner but I wanted to show a little bit of the relationship between Evelyn and Jack. In the next Chapter there will be more interaction between Jack and the brothers. Also, I know you are all waiting for the siblings to be reunited and I thought I would tell you that they will be reunited soon. I am not sure exactly which chappie but it will be fairly soon.**

**Sorry that this Chapter took longer to get up but I have been busy with school. All my teachers have decided to bombard me with research papers and what not. It is so very annoying. I also had this stupid writer's block for a day or two; I know how I want the rest of the story to go but sometimes I lose the ability to get the event onto paper.**

**I hope I am making the characters fit with their portrayal in the movie. I know there hasn't been much interactions between Jack and the brothers but I figure that the brothers would want to give him space and I also was focusing more on Jack and Evelyn's relationship. However, the few times I did write one of the brother's in it I hope they were close enough to the movies portrayal.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, it was cool. Please read and review for this chapter as well. **

**Lastly, and sorry for talking so much, if there are any grammatical errors I am sorry but I don't have the time to go over this story. I could go over it and check but then it would take even longer for me to update. So this is just an apology for any mistakes you witness.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like. I think the last couple of chapters might have had duplicate paragraphs and such but that's because I just got a laptop and am still getting used to it so it does weird stuff. YIKES! Sorry if this caused people to not like my story as much. I promise to try and check my stories from now on. Hope that is good enough.**

**Better yet, if anyone wants to beta read my story or knows of a good beta reader please tell me. I am kind of against a beta reader because I am paranoid (let's leave it at that). But, I don't want to look like an extremely crappy writer so I must admit defeat and get a beta. HAHA. So, help me out and give me some good beta reader names.**

**Thanks in advance.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14:**

"I think it was two years ago" Jack started. "I had this tree house and I really liked it a lot. I used to go there all the time, just to get away from everything. My dad never really bugged me when I would go up there. He liked it when I went up there, for the most part, because w-I was out of the way. But, two years ago that all changed. My dad sent me out there to sleep for the night, he did that sometimes," Jack said matter-of-factly. "I figured it would be like any other night that he sent me up there, you know? He would leave me alone and I would sleep peacefully for a night. It was different that night though. He came for me later that night and yelled for me to get out of the tree house; I could tell he was drunk so I refused, thinking that he wouldn't be able to reach me. The more I refused the angrier he got and the angrier he got the scareder I got" Jack frowned at the use of the word scareder, realizing it was wrong but he ignored it "but I figured I was safe because he wouldn't be able to get to me, at least not till the morning. I was very wrong though because he ended up coming up the ladder. I could see the anger in his eyes and I tried pleading with him to not hurt me and let me down, but he wouldn't listen. He-he hit me once or twice and then he grabbed me by the ankle and said 'if you won't come down willingly then I will force you too.' He had my ankle in his hand so tightly and no matter how hard I tried to pull away I couldn't. My dad-he threw me out of the tree and I thought I was going to die. I didn't think I was going to see another day; I never thought a person could survive falling out of a tree but I guess they can." Jack was whispering by now and Evelyn had to lean closer to hear him. "When I hit the ground I was in so much pain I started to cry and that only angered my father more. My dad grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to my feet and he said 'I will give you something to cry about'. I was pleading with him to take me to the hospital or at least not hurt me anymore b-but he was so mad by then. H-he did bad things to me then but I don't want to talk about that."

Evelyn nodded her head in understanding; no use pushing him. It was pretty much a miracle that he was talking about this at all. Jack continued talking, seeing that Evelyn was okay with the information he was sharing. "After he was done hurting me he took me to the basement and locked me in. I was in so much pain but he wouldn't take me to the doctor. I don't know how long I was locked in the basement for but it seemed like years. He eventually came and got me, fed me and sent me to bed. I-I never went to the doctor for the injuries I had from the fall; the wounds still hurt today." Jack quit talking for a little bit as if he was reliving the events again. He was quiet for so long that Evelyn wasn't sure if he was going to continue. Then his voice broke the silence again. "That's why I don't like heights. I used to love climbing but now all I remember is that day and the fall and the pain and it scares me. I get so scared when I have to be in high places. I don't ever want to feel that pain again and if I am high up I know it will happen soon enough."

Jack finished his narration and lapsed into silence. Soon enough this woman was going to laugh at him and tell him he was a 'pussy and needed to grow up'. Then he would feel like a bigger idiot because if someone who didn't know him thought he was a pussy then his father must have been right about it all along.

Evelyn was quiet for a minute, weighing her words and trying to decide the best way to approach this situation. "Jack," She said softly. "you know that everything you have suffered through was horrible, don't you?"

Jack didn't say anything; he just shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

Evelyn grabbed Jacks hand in her own "Jackie, listen to me, okay? What your dad did to you was wrong and you did not deserve. I know that is hard to believe but please believe me when I tell you that. No matter how bad a parent might think their kid is the parent has no reason to use that kind of _punishment. _Parents are supposed to treat their kids with love, dignity, respect and care. Your parents did not do that and they proceeded to blame it on you but please Jackie don't believe anything they said."

Evelyn stopped talking for a minute and in that minute Jack pulled his hand out of her grasp, stood up and walked to the other end of the room. "How can I not believe it?" He asked in a whisper. "You say that parents are supposed to treat their kids with respect and l-love" Jack faltered on that word and tried to push the lump in his throat down, of course it didn't work. Tears were going to fall from his eyes at any moment. He closed his eyes and continued "but, my parents didn't treat me with any of those things so why not? If I am not a bad kid then why couldn't they love me?" Tears were spilling from his eyes "and why, in every house that I go to do the people choose to get rid of me and hurt me and leave me in the hands of strangers, over and over and over? What could be the possible reason for all that if I wasn't bad; if I wasn't unlovable?"

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a bit and backed away some more. "Jack" His back was turned to Evelyn and she said "Jackie please look at me." He obliged, turning around and facing this woman who seemed so loving? Was that the right word for her? "I don't know what to say that will make you feel good in here" She said motioning to where is heart was "but all I can say is you are not by any means unlovable. I have only known you for a few hours and I have already come to care for you; if you were unlovable that wouldn't be possible. Sometimes, people do bad things to the ones they are supposed to love. Just like your parents. Just because you have had some bad experiences with your parents does not mean that you are unlovable. Yes, parents are supposed to love their kids and all of that but the truth is, sometimes parents don't know how to show their kids love in the right way and sometimes parents are cruel, not because they don't love their kids, at least a little, but because they don't love themselves or they were never taught the true meaning of love and parenting."

Jack sighed, he understood what Ms. Mercer was saying but like she said he didn't believe it in his heart and he didn't feel any better inside. "Yeah, well why did the two foster families I go to get rid of me and why did they-why did they take away-" He stopped talking and reprimanded himself, _no talking about Skyler dumb shit. _

"Jack, take away who?" If Evelyn could get him to talk about his sister then maybe she would be better able to understand their bond.

Jack shook his head "You are avoiding my question," He shot back "I hate when people avoid my questions." He didn't really, it did bug him a bit but hate was too dramatic of a word.

Evelyn smiled a bit at Jack's remark and his ability to avoid answering questions. "I don't know why your first foster family sent you away. From what I have read" Evelyn sighed at her choice of words; hopefully Jack wouldn't get angry at the fact that she knew his history. He didn't say anything though and his demeanor didn't change so she continued "they felt that you and their younger son didn't get along and they were worried about him and felt it would be best for you to go somewhere else. As for the Johns they would have kept you if they could have; the Johns really did like you. When they asked me to take you all they had to say about you was what a sweet kid you were. The only bad thing they said about you was that you had trouble controlling your emotions. Don't you see Jack, you are lovable and worth caring for."

Jack shrugged his shoulders a bit but he was beginning to have mixed feelings. Could this woman be telling the truth? Was he really worth loving? He finally shrugged those thoughts aside and began berating himself, _of course not stupid. No one in their right mind would love or care about you. This woman is obviously a little whacky and needs to be on meds more than I do. _Jack had began taking meds a little while after seeing Doctor Allen. He had suggested it to the Johns and when they agreed he had sent him to a child Psychiatrist who then proceeded to prescribed him Anti-depressants. UGH. "I am okay with you believing that but I never will, I can't because then when it turns out to be untrue I will be alone again" He was whispering this and he was a bit shocked that he was saying it at all. But, keeping his true emotions in day after day got so tiring and he needed to get them off his chest and why not share it with this crazy-happy-twinkling eyed-needing medicine- woman? Crazy people were the best people to talk to because they were more understanding, in most cases at least.

Evelyn nodded her head in understanding and then gestured Jack to come sit on the bottom bunk with her. "Jack, I don't want you to ever feel like you cannot talk to me because you can and I don't want you to think that you have to do something you don't want to. You need to communicate with me, you don't have to tell me about your past if you don't want, but you need to let me know what scares you, what you don't like and what not, okay? If you don't you might not be comfortable here and that is all I want from you." Evelyn looked at Jack expectantly.

"Okay." He mumbled.

"Good, now, you can take the bottom bed from now on and Angel will take the top." A look of pure terror came across Jacks face which prompted Evelyn to ask "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to take Angel's bed; he will get mad at me."

Evelyn smiled a little. "No he won't and if you would feel more comfortable about it we could ask Angel." Jack gave Evelyn an 'have you lost your mind' look which caused the older woman to laugh "How bout, for tonight, I ask Angel?" Jack nodded his head in agreement. "but, you are going to have to start communicating with all of us okay?" Jack looked scared by her words so she added "we can take it slowly but communication is the key to everything."

Jack nodded his head in agreement and then Evelyn proceeded to call the boys back from their banishment. When the three boys entered they had concerned looks on their faces but none of them said anything.

A silence fell over the room upon the three boys return, given their decision not to talk, hoping it would make things easier on their new foster brother, and Jacks fear of talking. Evelyn was the one to break the silence "Angel, honey, we need to ask you a favor."

Angel nodded his head "okay, shoot."

"Well, Jack would feel more comfortable sleeping on the bottom bed so we were wondering if you would be okay with taking the top.

Angel shrugged his shoulders "Really, I don't mind either way. Both the bottom bed and the top bed are fine with me. They are both comfortable so it won't disturb my sleep."

Bobby snorted "Like anything could disturb your sleep, man. You'd be able to sleep on a hardwood floor. Remember that time-" Bobby quit talking realizing his mother was in the room as well as a young child. Well, anyways, you are the strangest fucker I know."

"Man, come on, I am not strange."

Bobby gave him a disbelieving look and Jerry said "I don't know about that little brother."

Angel grumbled about something under his breath and then walked over to the bunk beds and jumped up to the top one. "I've had enough of your guys bullshit for one night, I am going to bed, goodnight."

The occupants of the room laughed, save Jack, and then bobby said "Night sweetheart, don't let the bed bugs bite." Angel ignored Bobby and turned to face the wall. Bobby and Jeremiah left the room soon after.

"Alright, Jackie, now that that's settled do you think you will be able to go back to sleep?" Jack shook his head. "Okay, if you need anything let me know okay."

"Okay." Jack said in a whisper as Evelyn left the room.

Jack lay in his new 'bed' for a while, thinking about everything that had occurred. He heard a low snoring sound from above and he rolled his eyes, _great I am sharing a room with someone who snores._ The snoring wasn't that bad and in a way it was soothing and soon enough Jack was lolling of to bed. His eyes fluttered shut a few times and eventually they stayed closed and the soft inhale and exhale of breath could be heard coming from his mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack opened his eyes the next morning, a slit of sun was filtering into the room and the room was devoid of any noise. Jack got out of bed and put on some clothes; he hated wearing pajama's around the house, it always made him feel awkward and lazy. Once his clothes were on he went and sat back down on the bed and tried listening for any sounds coming from the rooms next to him or downstairs. Angel had obviously left the room but Jack just figured he had gone to one of the other boy's rooms or downstairs to eat. After a few seconds of not being able to hear any sounds he got a little panicky but the panic quickly faded when he heard a light tinkling of pans brushing together; his new 'family' was in the kitchen.

Jack immediately got up from the bed and made his way to the door and started opening it but then he paused to think, what if he got in trouble for leaving the bedroom without permission? He sighed then, he really didn't want to get in trouble for such a trivial thing but what was he supposed to do, sit in the room until someone came and got him? If he did that he could be sitting there for hours and his stomach was growling and he really needed to pee. If he stayed in the room till someone came to get him he would definitely pee his pants and that would be even worse than entering a room without being summoned, wouldn't it?

"Shit" He mumbled under his breath and then he turned the knob and exited the room. The first thing he did was go to the restroom and boy did he feel good after that. He hadn't realized how badly had needed to go. He let out a sigh of contentment, flushed the toilet, washed his hands and exited the bathroom. He then, slowly and with great trepidation, made his way to the first floor of the house where, he assumed, the rest of the family was.

When he descended the stairs he realized it was a little bit too quiet for a house containing three teenage boys and an older woman. A family of misfits who, somehow, against the odds, were happy, healthy and loved one another. Even though Jack had only been with this family for a day he could not mistake that one fact. The boys were happy and they were not scared and the woman, well, the woman was in love with her boys. Whenever Jack saw her glancing at one of her three sons her eyes would light up and no one could mistake that as anything but love, not even Jack. The fact that this woman loved the three boys was a bit disconcerting to Jack; disconcerting because, to be honest the boys were a bit rough around the edges and anyone who could love them and not be scared of them had to be crazy. Hence his feeling of disconcertion, he was living with a crazy woman and her three crazy-hoodlum like sons.

Jack walked into the kitchen, uneasily, and saw that the only person there was Ms. Mercer. He swallowed back his feelings of fear and entered the kitchen, making his presence to her known.

When she saw him she smiled and pointed to the fridge "There are pancakes and fruit in there. We ate a couple hours ago and I didn't want to disturb you so I saved you some. We had eggs and bacon as well. I can make you some eggs but the bacon has been devoured; I was going to save you some but before I could Bobby and Angel had eaten it."

Jack nodded his head in understanding and walked to the fridge and pulled out the fruit and the pancakes. He wasn't concerned about the bacon or the eggs. He hated eggs, there was just something all to disturbing about consuming scrambled bird embryo's, he used to like eggs but then he read a book about what they really were and he sort of lost his appetite for them. The absence of the bacon wasn't a big deal either because, one, cold bacon tasted like greasy salt with a touch of meat and two, bacon had a tendency to give him stomach aches and he really didn't want to get a stomach ache his first week at his new home. It would be awkward and embarrassing to use the bathroom and then, when someone else used it hear them say "What the hell, who stunk up the bathroom?"

He loved fruit though and was glad to see that there was quite a bit of that left, _the boys must not enjoy fruit much_, he thought somewhat happily. It was a combination of different fruits too; Apple, Pineapple, Strawberries, Blueberries, Blackberries and last but definitely not least, Raspberries. Looking at all the delicious fruit made his mouth water and his stomach growl. He piled his plate up with the fruit; it obviously wouldn't be missed and then put two cold pancakes on his plate. He dabbed a little bit of syrup on his pancakes and then walked to the table.

Evelyn, at that point, quit whatever she was doing and came and sat next to him at the kitchen table. Jack felt a little bit weird about this because in every other place he had lived no one bothered to sit with him if he had missed breakfast. He started eating, starting with the cold pancakes.

"You don't want to heat your pancakes up?" Evelyn asked.

Jack shook his head but then remembered his conversation with Ms. Mercer last night and decided to talk. He felt like he could trust this woman a tad bit, even if she was a little bit on the crazy side. "I like my pancakes cold and with only a little tiny bit of syrup."

Evelyn laughed a little bit at that. "I do too. Pancakes are definitely good hot but there is something about cold pancakes that hits the spot."

Jack nodded his head "and they don't burn when they go down. Hot pancakes can burn your throat but cold pancakes go down smoothly."

Evelyn nodded her head "Although, cold pancakes, after a bit, have a tendency to make you really thirsty." She then glanced at Jacks eating area and pointed "you don't have anything to drink, can I get you something?"

Jack was a little bit taken aback but he soon got over it and said "uhhh, what do you have?"

"We have apple juice, orange juice, cranberry juice, milk or water."

"I-I like milk with my pancakes."

"That's funny because Jerry likes milk with his pancakes as well." Evelyn was telling Jack these little tid-bits about herself and her boys in hopes that Jack would realize he wasn't that much different from them thus realizing he was not an outcast.

Evelyn got Jack a glass of milk and set it down on the table. "The boys went out for a little bit, they went to play hockey. They were going to take you but I thought it would be best for you to rest. You can always play hockey some other day."

Jack nodded his head, as much as he would have liked getting out of the house for a bit the thought of being alone with three teenage boys, particularly those three teenage boys, was a bit scary. He liked the skating rink though, since it was summer, the rink was an indoor one; the outdoor one was melted given the heat. Ryan had told Jack that the outdoor rink was ten times better then the indoor one but Jack had a hard time believing that.

Jack took a sip of his milk and began eating the fruit it tasted so good too. With every bite he took juice spurted into his mouth, he hadn't tasted fruit that juicy in ages. He closed his eyes in delight and took another bite, before he knew it all the fruit was gone, which was a little disappointing but he was way too full to even think about consuming any more.

"You like fruit?" Evelyn asked.

Jack nodded his head and added "Fruit is the best."

Evelyn chuckled. "I wish my boys felt that way, I practically have to force them to eat any and what they do eat is not nearly enough." She sighed. "But, they are getting older and I think that has something to do with it, they want the meaty, sweet and unhealthy stuff instead of the good stuff." She smiled again and added "You will probably get like that one day soon."

"Maybe, but fruit is really good and in some cases better then sweets."

Evelyn smiled. "True if only my boys would believe me about that."

Jack shook his head, looked at his plate and, with his eyes, asked Ms. Mercer what he should do with his plate.

"Just put it in the sink. Dish duty goes to Bobby this week."

Jack put the plate in the sink and went back to sitting next to Ms. Mercer. They sat in silence for a little bit and then Ms. Mercer spoke. "Jack, I went through some of your belongings and I noticed that you don't have a toothbrush so I thought we should go buy you one."

Jack looked down at the table. He had a toothbrush; he had just taken to hiding it so no one else would take it from him. It wasn't because he had some weird type of toothbrush fetish or anything super strange like that; it was just the simple fact that the toothbrush was one of those cool ones with Spiderman on it and he didn't want anyone to take it from him.

He had never gotten anything that he had actually wanted in ages. Mrs. Johns had seen him looking at the toothbrush longingly and had grabbed it, put it in her cart and walked on. Jack figured she was getting it for Aiden but when they got home she had handed him the toothbrush and said 'it's yours'. After that he hadn't let it out of his sight; while at the Johns he had kept it under his pillow. However, Aiden always gave him weird looks when he pulled his toothbrush from under his pillow so he decided, a week or two before he came to the Mercers that he would keep it in his sock drawer.

Evelyn who had noticed Jacks head staring down at the table in shame and avoidance said "Jack, what it is?" He didn't look up and didn't say anything; _damn it all,_ she thought warily, _Jack had been doing great at breakfast, talking to her and all and now he had fallen back into his quiet state. _She let out an exasperated sigh and then, quickly, reprimanded herself. She didn't need Jack thinking she was mad at him. "Jack?" She finally said "Jackie, look at me, okay." She needed Jack to learn that eye contact was a good thing.

Jack didn't want to respond, he wanted to go on pretending that this woman wasn't talking to him but then she had used the name Jackie and he practically broke down. That name was what Skyler called him and her use, so gentle and caring, had reminded him of Skyler. Reluctantly he looked up with unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "I-I have a toothbrush I just hide it."

Evelyn furrowed her brow a bit "Why do you do that?"

"I don't want anyone to take it from me. It has Spiderman on it and I like Spiderman and I don't want it to get taken away when I am bad."

Evelyn sighed at the cruelty of the world. A world where a child was afraid of their toothbrush, a tool they needed to keep clean, getting taken away. "Jack, no one is going to take the toothbrush away from you. While you are living here things like that won't get taken away. I know, as well as the boys, that you need a toothbrush to keep clean. Besides, I doubt anyone would want you to walk around the house without freshly brushed teeth. Imagine the smell." She said this with a smile.

Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye a small smile lighting his face as well "That probably wouldn't smell all that good would it?"

Evelyn shook her head dramatically and then rose from her chair "How bout we go get your toothbrush and put it in the bathroom?"

Jack wanted to shout 'no' at the top of his lungs but something in him wanted to comply, something in him wanted this woman's statement about his toothbrush being safe true; so he got up and walked with Ms. Mercer to his room, grabbed his toothbrush, walked to the bathroom and placed it with three other toothbrushes.

He looked at the four toothbrushes and thought maybe I am home, maybe I have found somewhere to belong; if only Skyler was here than everything could be perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what you think? I know I said that I would make this chappie have interactions with Jack and the boys but, obviously, that didn't happen. Hope this chappie isn't too disappointing but, no worries I will have another chapter up soon and it will definitely have interactions between the three boys and jack. The next chapter will also, probably, be pretty long. **

**I realize Jack is accepting Evelyn's kindness and all that kind of soon but being untrusting and lonely gets kind of sucky and eventually people let their guard down and hope they haven't been stupid. I figured, Jack's character is no different and seeing as he has been in horrible situation for years he must be tired of not trusting and so he is jumping at the chance to belong.**

**Please read and review and please beta reader suggestions would be great. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and added my story to alert and favorites and what not it really keeps the author going. I just have one little request. I have something like 37 reviews and I was hoping that I could get that number up to 40. I would definitely like more but 40 is a good number so if you could review please do. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 15

**The bold is going to be Jack talking to his therapist. It's sort of like a flashback only different. Haha. He is telling his therapist a story but I needed to get his feelings across so I did it like a flashback. Hope that makes sense. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15:**

**Two months later; September 15:**

Jack was sitting in Dr. Stokes office. Dr. Stokes was Jack's new therapist who he had started seeing not too long after being placed with Evelyn. Evelyn had been able to get Jack to cop up to the fact that he did not like his previous therapist, Dr. Allen, all that much. Once he had admitted to that, Evelyn had insisted on finding him a new therapist; which she had done rather quickly.

Dr. Stokes was a lot different than Dr. Allen and Jack liked him. Jack felt like he could talk to Dr. Stokes and not be judged and more importantly if he didn't have anything to say Dr. Stokes would end up telling him a story about himself. Dr. Allen on the other hand, if Jack had nothing to say, would let the room be enveloped in silence which was very annoying. Evelyn and Dr. Stokes had explained that this was a type of therapy known as free association. People who used it believed that in letting the silence permeate than the patient would end up talking about anything that was on their mind just to end the silence. This might have worked for some people but Jack was just fine with sitting in silence so he never felt like free associating.

"Jack?" Dr. Stokes said, pulling Jack from his thoughts. "How was your week?" Jack smiled a bit at this, no matter how different the two therapists were this seemed to be the one question they both asked on a regular basis. He figured it was probably some therapeutic mumbo jumbo so it didn't bother him all that much.

"My week was fine" he said.

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"I went out to eat with Bobby and Jerry and Angel and stuff like that." He said with a small smile. He enjoyed hanging out with his 'brothers' they always made him feel happy.

"That's cool." Dr. Stokes said. "So, last time you were here we were talking about your time with the Mercers. We didn't get to touch on it much so how bout you tell me more about it? How do you like the boys and Evelyn?"

"I like it a lot. They all seem really nice and they, well, they haven't hurt me."

"Yes, that's a good thing. What do you like about them the most?" Dr. Stokes questioned.

"Evelyn is really nice. Bobby is tough and doesn't let anyone push him around. Jerry is really helpful and he listens to me. Angel knows how to hustle people into giving him whatever he wants."

"Sounds nice" Dr. Stokes said with a small smile. "Want to tell me more about them?"

Jack moved his head to the side a bit as if he was thinking about it. "You know about Evelyn already." Jack had talked a lot about Evelyn and how comfortable she made him feel at home. She was like the mother he had never truly known.

"Yes, but I don't know much about Bobby, Angel or Jerry and I am sure you have a lot of stories you can tell me about each of them."

Jack nodded his head "Yeah I can."

"Well, will you?"

Jack nodded his head and began by telling Dr. Stokes about Bobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**He had been at the Mercer's for a week and everything was going good. He had come to trust Evelyn like he had trusted no other adult in his life. Part of him worried that his immediate acceptance and trust of Evelyn was stupid and would eventually harm him but he was too tired, tired of being alone, tired of always being hyper vigilant, and tired of having nothing to call his own, to worry too much about that. **

**The three boys he was living with were a different story all together. He had trouble getting comfortable with them because they were so hard to read. He didn't think they would try to hurt him but he couldn't be one hundred percent certain, so he preferred ignorance. When one of the boys talked to him he would answer with as few words as possible and try to escape the vicinity where the boys were at, usually to his room.**

**He tolerated one of the boys more than the others and that boy was Bobby. He had no clue why he tolerated Bobby more than say, Jerry, but he did. Bobby was rough, tough, protective and fearless which could have been the reason behind Jack's liking bobby; Bobby was everything Jack wished he could be. Even though he had only been at the Mercer's for a week Jack knew that Bobby wouldn't let anyone harm his family. Jack hoped that he could learn from Bobby and one day get Skyler back. He hoped that in the future he would be able to march down to CPS and tell them 'give me my sister back' and they would listen because they would fear him, just like people feared Bobby.**

**Of course, Jack didn't have it in him to be fearsome; however, he wouldn't come to learn that till later on. Where Bobby was rough and tough, Jack was caring and understanding. The one thing Jack had going for him, which he actually hated, was his ability to make people uncomfortable, unhinge them. He could look at people with his eyes and they would squirm away in discomfort. Jack had a way of looking at people with his eyes and making them think that he was looking deep into their souls and tearing apart their defenses until he got to the bottom of them. Jack could, with one look, essentially, tear apart what people had worked so hard to hide; their fear, their hate, their anger, their sadness and on and on. Because of this, Jack tried extremely hard not to look people in the eyes. He used to be afraid to look people in the eyes because he thought they would hurt him but he had gotten past that long ago; now, he was afraid to look people in the eyes because he hated seeing the looks of discomfort that flitted across their faces. Evelyn and the boys were the only people who were not discomforted by Jack's gaze.**

**One day Jack and Bobby were at the Skating rink, Bobby was involved in a very grisly game of hockey. Jack was sitting on the sidelines, he had been to uncomfortable with the skates to join Bobby, when three older boys came up to him and started talking to him. He chose not to respond. This got a rise out of the boys who proceeded to call him retard and dumbass. Jack was boiling over with anger but he didn't do anything until one of the boys started tousling his hair and calling him faggot. That set him off because his father used to call him that and part of him believed it. Jack flew at the boys with his fists but this only caused them to laugh. The oldest boy was about to take a swing at Jack when Bobby came up and grabbed the boys wrist; stopping him short.**

"**You weren't about to hit little ole Jackie were ya?" Bobby asked sweetly but he couldn't hide the anger that was layered underneath.**

"**I-we-I was just playin with the kid." Obviously the kid knew who Bobby was and was a little frightened. **

"**Riiight." Bobby said sarcastically "well, apologize to my little brother and be on your way." **

"**I-uh-I didn't know." The kid then turned his attention to Jack "Sorry man, I didn't mean any of it, I was just messing around."**

**Jack nodded his head dismissively and went and sat back down on the bench. **_**Why was it that Bobby could strike fear into people with only words and he, Jack, couldn't strike fear into people with even his fists?**_

**Bobby let go of the boy and said "Now you ever mess with Little ole Jackie again and I will personally see to it that you won't be able to talk shit or sit for a year."**

**The boy and his two friends nodded their heads in understanding and fled. Bobby smiled a bit at the boys. It was amazing how people liked to fuck with people younger, weaker or different than them but when someone stronger or scarier than them came along they fled like dogs with their tails between their legs. Ah the world was so damn weird.**

**Bobby turned his attention to Jack. The boy looked angry and dejected as if the world had come crashing down because some older kids had decided to use him as their 'punching bag'. **

**Jack felt Bobby's gaze lingering on him and he looked up. "I can take care of myself you know." He said in a matter of fact tone but there was some underlying anger mixed in.**

**Bobby looked at Jack for a minute. "What, I don't get a Thank you? I get a Fuck off instead?" Jack looked at him from the corner of his eye and Bobby could see the anger sparking again. Bobby smirked a little at how composed this boy tried to stay. Why didn't he just explode, let out all that pent up anger? "Sooo, what was that shit about anyway? I saw the shit heads bugging you and I saw you strike out at them but why?"**

**Jack looked at Bobby for a minute and nodded his head. "It doesn't matter."**

**Bobby chuckled a bit. "If it didn't matter than you wouldn't have gone off on them like that. So, what happened?"**

**Jack got up and started pacing a bit. He really didn't feel like telling Bobby why those pricks had bugged him so much but Bobby was persistent when he wanted to be and Jack highly doubted he would let this go. "They said" He sighed and started again. "They called me a faggot."**

**Bobby scowled at that and then looked at Jack, intently. "And that bothered you?" Jack nodded his head in accent. "Why?" Bobby asked in bewilderment. Seeing the dark look that came across Jack's face he added "I mean they were just a bunch of dumb ass kids trying to have some fun. Besides, if you were you know, gay, it's not the end of the world. There are a lot of gay people out there and they are no different then you and me."**

**It was Jack's turn to scowl, which caused Bobby to laugh. Then Jack started talking. "My dad used to call me that, faggot. He used to say 'god didn't give him a daughter'. He said I was a pussy and an abomination and that if he had known his son was going to be such a goddamn faggot he would have aborted me."**

**Bobby clenched his jaw a bit at this. He hated people sometimes. There were good people in the world but there were also very bad and cruel people in the world. Sometimes Bobby wished that he could kill all the son of bitches that ever laid a finger or said a mean thing to a kid. "Well, I think your dad sounds like a dumb ass. I mean not a lot of kids your age would have attacked three grown ass boys like you did today. If you were a **_**pussy**_** you would have run away with your tail between your legs or some shit." **

**Jack looked at Bobby as if trying to determine what his motivations were for saying such nice words. "I never thought of it that way."  
**

**Bobby smiled. "Sometimes it takes an outsider to change your point of view." Bobby looked down at Jack and saw a small smile playing across his lips. "But, I have to ask; where in the hell did you learn to fight?" **

**Jack's smile broadened even more. He knew his fighting skills sucked and having someone joke about it in an un-mean way was funny to him. "No one taught me." **

"**Obviously," Bobby stood up. "Come on we should head home." They both started walking towards their home. "You know one of the first rules of fighting is looking the people in the face? If you don't they will think you are afraid and you won't be able to, hopefully, predict their next move."**

"**I hate looking people in the eye because they get upset." Jack said.**

"**Ehh, Fuck people. If you worry about what other people want or think all the time your life will be too complicated. I mean, do you think most the people out there care about what you want or think? Sometimes, Jackie, you've got to worry about yourself and no one else. You have to do what makes you happy and not what makes others happy."**

**Jack nodded his head in understanding. That was the start of a close relationship between Jack and Bobby. After that day, Bobby taught Jack how to defend himself and he made it clear to all the little 'punks' on the street that Jack was, unofficially, a Mercer and if any of them messed with him they would be messing with Bobby Mercer as well.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sooo, bobby protected you? That must have felt good." Dr. Stokes said.

Jack nodded his head. "It did because no one has ever protected me before, you know?"

Dr. Stokes nodded his head in understanding. "So, when did you start trusting the other boys?" Jack had been in a good mood today so Dr. Stokes was trying to push him into talking about his feelings, his fears and his hopes. If Jack talked about his family maybe it would help those feelings surface. Sometimes talking about others led to a person's true feelings coming out.

"Well" Jack said slowly. "It took me a little longer to really start trusting Angel and Jerry."

"Yeah? How come?"

"Because of the things my father told me about people that are different. He told me not to trust anyone who didn't have the same skin as me or the same mental capabilities."

Dr. Stokes nodded. "Sometimes people feel that way about others. So what led you to trust Angel and Jerry?"

So Jack began telling Dr. Stokes about the incidents that led to him trusting Angel and Jerry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jack had been at the Mercer's for about a three weeks, school had started again and it was hard, to say the least. While living with his parents he had missed a good deal of school so he was behind all the other kids. However, he got help from teachers and counselors and they said it was alright if he was admitted to the fifth grade. Jack was grateful for that because he hated the idea of having to start the school year in a new grade with new kids, kids who were younger than him. Since going back to school, after he got away from his parents, he had made a few 'friends' and if he got held back he would have lost them as friends. But, due to the fact that he was a bit behind the other kids, knowledge wise, he struggled in the fifth grade. **

**His teacher was an enthusiastic person when it came to teaching and learning but she got really frustrated with Jack because, no matter what she did, he could not grasp the material. He stayed after school, everyday, for an hour just to get extra help but it did no good. It was like, as soon as he left the classroom, all the concepts fled from his head. **

**It was a Monday afternoon and Jack had just gotten out of his tutoring session with Mrs. McKenzie, his teacher. He was making his way slowly to the front of the school where Bobby or Evelyn would pick him up. He got to the front of the school and saw Evelyn's car idling. He picked up his pace, wanting to get away from school and his inability to comprehend anything other than 2+2. Jack soon neared the car and his body tensed Jeremiah was sitting in the driver's seat instead of Evelyn. He let out a heavy sigh and continued forward. He needed a ride home and Jeremiah was his only hope. He could walk but the school was a good 5 miles from his house and the thought of walking all that way was not appealing.**

**Jack got to the car and jumped in somewhat hesitantly. **_**Quit being a baby, **_**he chided himself, **_**you'll only be stuck in this car for ten or fifteen minutes at the most. **_

"**How was your day Jack?" Jerry asked.**

**Jack shrugged his shoulders a bit to indicate it was okay. **

**Jerry nodded his head, indicating he understood Jack's silence. "Soooo…did you learn anything new? Did you understand it?" **

**Jack looked at Jerry, thinking he was making fun of him but realized that wasn't the case. Finally he decided to answer. It would suck sitting in a silent car for the next ten minutes. "Yeah I learned new stuff today but-I mean I understood it but I know when I get home it will all be forgotten." Jack had no clue why he answered the question truthfully but he didn't care.**

**Jerry looked at him for a minute, from the corner of his eye, and then spoke. "What you having the most trouble with?"**

"**Mainly math."**

**Jerry smiled a bit. "In fifth grade you learn fractions and multiplication right?"**

**Jack shook his head. "Something like that. All those fractions confuse me, it is like no matter what I can't get it to stick." Jack tapped his head a bit.**

**Jerry smiled again. "Yeah, I had the same problem with fifth grade math, but I got a tutor and it helped."**

**Jack nodded. "Yeah, well I got a tutor and it hasn't helped."**

"**Your teacher is your tutor right?" Jerry saw Jack nodding and continued. "Sometimes you need a different voice in order to understand it better." Jack looked at Jerry in a confused sort of way; which caused Jerry to laugh a bit. "I guess that didn't come out quite right. What I mean, is sometimes having someone else, someone new, back up what you are learning from your teacher helps."**

**That made more sense to Jack and he smiled a bit. "So what, you don't think I am an idiot? Hopeless when it comes to learning new shit?" **

**Jerry raised an eyebrow at Jack's word choice and then spoke. "No I don't think you are stupid or hopeless. I don't think half the kids in the world that struggle with school are hopeless, I think they just need a new perspective, more help."  
**

**Jack smirked "You should be a politician."**

**Jerry laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, Bobby and Angel tell me the exact same thing."**

**Jack chuckled a bit at that. "Who could I get as a tutor? I mean-well, I don't like meeting new people and I-" He sighed, he didn't know how to word it without sounding like a complete pussy.**

"**Well, I can tutor you if you would feel comfortable with all that stuff."**

**Jack didn't know what to say to that. He knew he wasn't exactly comfortable with Jerry but he knew he would be even more uncomfortable with some new person. He hated feeling like the dumbest kid in class and if he had to get comfortable with someone it would take away from his learning. "Fine, you can tutor me." **

**Jerry smiled "Alright man, promise you won't regret it either."**

**Jack smiled. He wasn't so sure about that but he wasn't going to say anything to the contrary.**

**That night Jack and Jerry studied his math work and it actually helped. They continued studying together for the next two weeks. Jack had a test and he actually got an A, the first A he had gotten that year. When he got home and told Jerry; Jerry smiled and told him. "I told you you were smart, us Mercers are smart ass people." He smiled and patted jack on the head. **

**Through the studying, Jerry's word of encouragement and love Jack learned to trust him. It made him feel good to have another person to trust; scary, yes, but good at the same time. Sometimes trust was a good thing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The incident that led to Jack getting to know and trust Angel was an embarrassing moment in his life. Angel told him it was nothing to be embarrassed over but he could not help it.**

**It was a Friday night, a month or so after he arrived at the Mercers, Evelyn had gone out to a work gathering and had reluctantly left Jack home alone with the boys. Everything had gone great, they had Pizza, watched a couple movies and had all gone to bed. Jack liked all the movies even though they were a bit on the creepy side and he hadn't felt too uncomfortable given the fact that Bobby was there and Jeremiah, who he had recently come to feel comfortable with.**

**Jack had been sleeping and he had been having a horrible dream, nightmares were not his thing but that night he was bombarded with them. They were a combination of an ax murderer coming after him and his father coming after him; sometimes the Ax murderer was, actually, his father. In the dream Jack had to watch the ax murder-father kill Skyler and some other, unidentified person, over and over again. He was crying and screaming for him to stop but it did nothing. He tried interfering but his body wouldn't move and when it did finally move he was to late and all that ended up happening is he arrived at the killing spot just in time to catch Skyler's tiny body before it hit the ground.**

**It was one of the worst dreams he had had in a long time and the worst part was that he couldn't wake up. Eventually he felt someone shaking him awake, which made him freak out and he let out a strangled cry.**

"**Yo, little man, it's okay, it's just me Angel." **

**Relief flooded Jacks face when he saw Angel and he slowly rose from the bed. **

**Angel nodded his head. "You were having a bad dream huh?"**

**Jack nodded his head. "Yeah' he said in a whisper.**

**Angel looked at him as if searching for something. "You want something to drink? Or need to go wash your face?"**

**Jack shook his head and felt tears stinging his eyes, **_**Shit, don't cry over a fucking dream. It wasn't real. **_

**Angel watched Jack shake for a minute, he had no clue what to say to the kid, and then he spoke. "Look man, dreams suck but you shouldn't get all worked up over them because they aren't real and anything that happened in them won't happen to you out here" He said motioning to the surrounding area. "I know how fucked up nightmares can be but you have to remember they aren't real."**

**Jack nodded. "I-it seemed real though and I-I couldn't escape."**

"**That happens sometimes, when they seem real and you can't escape them but there is a small part of you that knows you're in a dream, right?"**

**Jack mulled this over for a minute and realized it was true. Throughout the whole dream, even though it felt really real, there was a small part, a small something that knew it wasn't real. "Yeah, I could feel that it was a dream."**

"**Right and you have to learn to hold on to that small part. See, if you hang on to that small part either the dream will fade into something better or you will wake up."**

**Jack nodded his head in understanding but he didn't believe it. Angel must have realized he didn't have faith in his little philosophy so he said. "Give it a try, when you are in a dream, tell yourself it is only a dream and see what happens. If it doesn't work," Angel paused as if thinking "If it doesn't work you can throw a Boston crème pie in my face."**

**Jack laughed but nodded his head. "I will try it but I don't think I could throw a pie at you."**

"**Why not, you afraid?" **

**Jack shook his head 'no' "I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."**

**Angel laughed heartily at Jacks words. "We've got another comedian in the family. Nah but seriously this face is pretty damn sexy ain't it?"**

**Jack laughed. "Sure it is."**

"**Well, you ready to go back to bed?"**

**Jack laid back down hesitantly. Angel, who had noted his hesitance, said "Look, if you have another dream remember what I told you and if that doesn't work remember I am here and I will wake you up if it gets too bad."**

**Jack nodded his head. "Alright." **

"**You know, little man, I know you have been through a lot so these dreams aren't anything, you know? If you could get away from all that shit than you can get away from the shit in your dreams."**

**Jack nodded, what Angel said made sense and it comforted him because Angel didn't think he was a wuss; through his words Angel had basically told Jack that he was a semi-strong person. Comforting words coming from anyone. Those words led Jack to trust Angel because no one untrustworthy would say anything so damn nice. Right?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dr. Stokes looked at Jack for a little bit, not sure what to say. "You know, those are some interesting stories. You are living with some nice people."

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, they are nice aren't they?"

Dr. Stokes nodded his head.

"You know, Evelyn wants me to call her Mom or ma?"

"Yeah? How do you feel about that?"

Jack smirked at the doctors words but answered anyways. "Weird because the only mom I ever knew hurt me and if I call Evelyn ma she might start to think it is okay to hurt me. She and the boys might think that since I trust them it is okay to ruin that, you know?"

Dr. Stokes nodded in understanding. "I can understand that feeling. You feel a little weird about letting the Mercer's know how deeply you trust them but you shouldn't because Evelyn is not one to betray a persons trust."

"But, what if it is all a game? What if, in letting them know I trust them, their true colors come out?"

"Jack, I have worked with some of Evelyn's foster kids and none of them have ever been misled by Evelyn or hurt. You see, Evelyn is a genuinely nice person and those three boys, even though they are a bit rough around the edges, are pretty damn caring and trustworthy as well. They obviously look at you as family and that means they won't let anyone hurt you and they won't hurt you."

Jack looked at his therapist and he believed him. He just felt it deep inside him, he felt like those words were truer than any words that had ever come from a strangers mouth. "I guess your right."

"Yeah." Dr. Stokes paused for a minute, thinking something over and then spoke. "You know Evelyn wants to adopt you?"

Jack looked up in amazement and anger,_ It was great that someone wanted to adopt him and it was even better that that someone was Evelyn but adoption meant forgetting and moving on didn't it? _He wasn't capable of forgetting, no matter how hard he tried, he especially wasn't capable of forgetting Skyler, even though he had tried doing that too. "S-she can't adopt me!" He said vehemently.

"Well, you are right, she can't adopt you right away, there are a few things that have to happen first but then she can and she will if—"

"No!" Jack yelled. "She can't ever adopt me, never. If she adopts me I will have to forget and I won't, I can't forget." Tears were threatening at this point which was annoying because crying in front of some stupid ass therapist would be lame.

"Jack, what can't you forget, your past? The bad things that happened?"

Jack nodded his head. That wasn't what he was talking about at all. He wanted to forget all that, he prayed for the day that would happen. "No" He whispered.

"Than what?" Dr. Stokes asked. Dr. Stokes had a suspicion of what or who Jack was talking about and this was the moment he had been waiting for for two months. Jack was finally close to talking about his sister.

"I-I can't forget her" He finally said.

"Her?"

"My-my—" But than he clammed up. He wouldn't talk about it, it was too painful.

"Jack, who? Your sister?" Jack looked up at him sharply. His eyes were glazed over in anger. _Shit, _Dr. Stokes thought, _I pushed him way too far and I shouldn't have. _Dr. Stokes felt like an idiot and he probably was; all his schooling had taught him that pushing a patient wasn't always the best idea, but he knew that Jack needed to talk about his sister.

Jack stood up, abruptly. "I don't have a sister. I am all alone in this world and Ms. Mercer can't and won't adopt me."

Dr stokes nodded his head, dumbly, and watched as Jack left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole way home Jack didn't talk; not to Evelyn and not to Bobby who had decided to come along for the ride. This wasn't the most unusual thing in the world for Jack. Sometimes when he got out of his therapy appointment he would be silent as if what he had talked about had been very intense and he needed time to digest it all; the reason Evelyn was so worried was because he had left his appointment early and he had a very very distant look on his face. A look that made it seem as though Jack were trapped in his own world. It was scary.

Evelyn pulled up to her home and parked in her garage, Bobby got out of the car and walked inside, he too wasn't in the talking mood but then again he had sensed something was wrong with Jack. Jack got out of the passenger side and slammed the door shut, obviously he was angry, and slamming doors was a sign that he was angry.

Evelyn sighed; _obviously therapy hadn't gone over too well. _She waited in the car and watched Jack stomp inside the house. _Yes, something was definitely wrong with that little boy, her little boy?_

Soon enough Evelyn found out what was wrong with Jack; Dr. Stokes called and informed her of the little mishap in therapy. He apologized, profusely, and hung up. Evelyn didn't blame Dr. Stokes in the least; he was a great doctor and an even better man. That was the down side to therapy, sometimes the patients got angry or even sadder. Evelyn knew Dr. Stokes didn't mean to push Jack too hard it was just a hit-or-miss situation.

She sighed and started making dinner. She didn't know what to do, she knew she needed to talk to Jack and make sure he was alright and get him to understand that no one was mad at him and, most importantly, get him to talk about his sister. The reason it was so important for Jack to talk about Skyler was so that Evelyn could hopefully get her placed with them as well. Walter, her boss had explained that he had no problem with the two being reunited but, in layman's terms he needed to cover his ass as well as CPS's. That meant that Jack needed to talk about Skyler to someone and that someone, preferably a professional, needed to decide if he had pent up anger towards his sister. Basically, the person Jack talked to needed to decide if putting the two back together was wise.

Evelyn decided that it would be best to talk to Jack after dinner. She didn't want to push him so she figured that having him calm down, eat dinner, and then talk was the best step to take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later dinner was prepared and ready to eat. Evelyn called all four boys for dinner and waited, worriedly, for Jack. She hoped he wouldn't refuse to eat because that would make her job of talking to him more difficult. Usually, the family meals helped calm Jack when he was in a bad mood; so her reasoning was that if he hadn't calmed down enough while she had been cooking dinner than, the actual family dinner would help.

Soon enough all four boys were stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her boys. _Where would she be if not for them?_ They were so very important to her life and she loved them all so much, without them her life would be so empty. She had work and those kids were important to her, of course, but her boys, her boys made it possible for her to continue her job. Sometimes the cases were so tough and she felt like the kids were lost causes but then she would come home to her boys and realize that, with the right amount of attention and love, no kid was a lost cause.

The four boys took their designated seats at the table and began shoveling food on their plates. Evelyn smiled and said "Do you guys always forget to prayer before eating?"

All four boys looked at Evelyn with small, mischievous, grins; well Jack didn't grin he just looked at her blankly.

"Ma" Bobby dragged out, "Prayer isn't something you forget." He smiled one of his innocuous smiles.

"Riight, that's why all four of you were helping yourselves to dinner without thanking the one who provided us with it?"

Angel smirked at Bobby and said "Ma, I think what Bobby was trying to say was that we didn't forget we just mistook the fact that dinner was already on the table as a sign that we didn't need to prayer."

Evelyn arched her eyebrow and looked at Jeremiah, waiting for him to come up with some kind of excuse. Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders, smiled and said "Ma, what these to fools are trying to say is we forgot."

Evelyn laughed "That's what I thought." She motioned for all four boys to stand up, which they did, reluctantly, and then she began praying. When the prayer was said and done she said "Now, you may eat." All boys obliged.

During dinner everyone was pretty silent, there was some friendly chatter and a few brotherly jokes but for the most part silence was their company. Evelyn figured that the older boys were more silent than usual because they could tell something was up, her boys were very perceptive. She knew that Jack was being silent because he was angry and probably hurt.

She looked at Jack and caught his eyes and anger flashed through them, a lot of anger. She tried to smile reassuringly at him but he turned away. _Dang it_, she thought warily, _did I alienate myself from him by asking Dr. Stokes to bring up the adoption? _She had fallen in love with Jack the moment he had set foot in her house and she wanted, dearly, to adopt him. She wouldn't dream of keeping him from his sister and she planned on telling him all that, once he began to talk about her. But, now it seemed like she had made the wrong decision and maybe, she had lost him.

"Ma?"

Evelyn looked up and caught Bobby's eyes, which were full of worry. "Yeah?" She asked with a small smile.

"I was just wondering if you are okay."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I am fine and dandy."

Bobby looked at her, obviously unconvinced by her words, and scowled. He didn't say anything more and went back to eating.

_I really need to keep my head in the game. _She let a sigh escape her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was sitting at the dinner table eating his dinner and wallowing in self pity. Self pity and wallowing did not go well together but he figured he deserved a little bit of wallowing. He hated everything that was happening and it was as if he had no say in any of it. He wanted Skyler back and he wanted a family. Evelyn was willing to offer him one of those things but she couldn't offer him the other and neither could happen without the other.

Evelyn seemed somewhat distraught and he knew it was his fault. He didn't ask for her love or care and it wasn't fair that he felt shame for what? Why was she so distraught? He hadn't done anything, had he?

Then, it clicked, Dr. Stokes must have called Evelyn and told her about their session. He sighed, he hadn't asked for any of this; especially the conflicting feelings that were raging deep inside of him.

He was so damn angry, angry at the world and angry at this family, this woman, for showing him love and asking him to choose between his sister's love and her love. "I don't want any of this!" He belted out and then looked up in horror. Had he really said that outloud?

Given the looks of shock that had befallen the four other people at the tables faces, he had. _Shit, shit, shit. _"I d-didn't mean that?" He finally sputtered out.

Evelyn looked at him with sympathetic eyes and said "You don't have to apologize for speaking your mind."

"I-I am sorry." He said again.

Evelyn looked at him "Jack, I know that you had a bad session today and I want, no I need you to talk about it. You can't keep your feelings locked inside like this."

"I-I don't want to. I-I can't"

"Why not?" Bobby asked. Evelyn shot Bobby a warning look but he continued on. "You are family and families talk to one another."

Jack looked at Bobby with anger in his eyes and anger Bobby had seen Jack direct at him in a long time. "That's just it, don't you get it, I don't want to be your family. I want my family back. I WANT MY-" He stopped and felt the tears falling down his face. He couldn't tell them, they wouldn't understand. They would look at him with anger, anger for letting his sister be taken away, anger due to his weaknesses. They would see him for who he truly was, a horrible, weak boy.

"Jackie, you can tell me, us, who do you want back? Please, baby, tell us so we can understand."

"You wouldn't understand, none of you would." More tears were spilling from his eyes and he felt so damn weak and fragile.

"Jack, please." Evelyn had a note of pleading in her voice at this point.

"Fine!" Jack screamed. "You want to know so badly, fine. I want my little-I want my sister back." He fell back into his chair, exhausted.

Evelyn looked at him with something like relief on her face. "Jack, you-I- tell me about her?"

Jack looked up at Evelyn and the boys and didn't see anger or hatred in their eyes, only concern and love. "I­-you don't hate me?"

"Why would we?" Angel asked.

"I-I let her get taken away, I let her get hurt, I couldn't protect her. If she were with one of you" He said pointing to the three boys. "She would have been safe. But, I am weak and can't do anything right."

Evelyn went over to Jack's chair and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, I-that wasn't your fault. You did the best you could and that is all anyone could ask for. If anyone is to blame for what happened to your sister it's your parents and CPS."

Jack looked up into Evelyn's eyes and the kindness glowing in them was too much for him and he broke down; he jumped up from his chair and started attacking any furniture that he could get his hands on. "I hate them all!" He screamed. "I hate what they did to Skyler, I hate what they did to me! I don't want to hurt anymore. I want to forget it all but I can't because if I forget then I will have to forget Skyler!"

Evelyn called Jack's name firmly and when that didn't get his attention she motioned for Bobby to grab him, gently, which he did. Bobby wrestled with Jack for a minute and then pulled him tightly to his chest, restraining his limbs as best he could. "Calm down Jackie, It okay." He murmured into his little brother's ear.

"Jack, look at me okay? I need you to listen to me and look at me." Jack did so reluctantly. "I am not asking you to forget your sister. I knew about her and I have been waiting for you to bring her up all this time. I want to bring her here, with us, but I needed to make sure it was what you wanted. I didn't want to bring her here and have it be the wrong thing for both of you." Jack nodded his head a bit. "Listen, Jackie, I would never expect you to forget about someone who is obviously so important to you. I just, I fell in love with you and I want to offer you a place in my home, not only for you but for me."

Jack's body had relaxed at this point and he was panting a bit. "I-I want to be a part of this family but I need Skyler, I need to know that she is safe, like me."

Evelyn nodded her head. "I promise I will bring her here and make her safe."

"Thank you." Jack said quietly. "Ma" He added in a small whisper that only Evelyn and Bobby heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go another chapter. Thanks to the people who've reviewed my story somewhat continuously. It has helped. So, next chapter will be the long awaited chapter of Skyler's return. Haha. I don't know how much story time she will have in the next chapter. As of now it will be a lot but, usually, the characters write the stories not I. I just record their story for them. Haha. I know that sounds weird. **

**I hope this chapter isn't too bad; I had it planned out differently but this is what resulted. I realize Bobby might be a bit out of character but Idk, I just had this inking of a feeling that when it comes to certain situations he probably isn't as rough. I could be wrong but I mean my brothers are pretty rough and tough but when it comes to certain situations they are a bit loving? and I figured none of the brothers, not even bobby, would be any different. **

**I have to give a special shout out to one of my reviewers:**

**tearsXsolitude: I enjoy getting reviews from you and your words of encouragement are very helpful. I also love your stories and enjoy when you update. I am so glad you have taken a liking to my story. **

**I enjoy getting reviews from everyone so please read and review. Other people have reviewed my stories and I am thankful. Sorry if I didn't mention you above it in no way means I do not appreciate your reviews it just means that I am a bit on the lazy side. HAHA. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the chappie you all have been waiting for I think. Yay!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 16: One week later**

Evelyn Mercer was sitting in the Michigan General Hospital emergency room praying that everything would be alright. She had received the call earlier that night at about 7:30. The call had been from Walt and he was quite distraught, saying he was sorry and he should have sped things up; he hadn't known was the last thing he had said before she hung up and rushed to the hospital. She had left the boys at home figuring that she would be at the hospital for a while and the boys would just be bored.

Evelyn had told Bobby about what had happened but had, practically, pleaded with him not to tell Jack because she didn't know how he would react to the news; news she should have been able to prevent.

Evelyn Mercer was pulled out of her thoughts when an ER nurse called out "Skyler Kramer's family?"

She immediately rose from her seat and walked over to the nurse. "Hi, I am Evelyn Mercer, I am Skyler's new foster mother."

The nurse looked at her warmly. "Yes, well, if you would like to come see her you can. But, she is still unconscious. The doctor ordered a bed for her on the third floor, for the night and we will go from there."

Evelyn nodded her head and followed the woman into the back room. The nurse led her through a maze of beds, curtains and people. Evelyn wasn't new to late night visits to the ER but this was hard for her because she had made a promise and she felt as though she had broken it.

The nurse came to a curtain at the end of the maze and pulled it aside. "She is in there. Pretty bruised and broken bone or two. It might be hard to see but I think she could use some kind of support."

Evelyn nodded her head in agreement and smiled, sadly, at the woman. She then pulled up the only chair in the little area and sat down next to this bruised and battered child; she gingerly took a hold of the girls hand, worried she would somehow hurt her more, and she began to gently rubbed the hand.

The nurse who, Evelyn had thought left, said "There will be a social worker in here to talk to you and, if the-if Skyler wakes up, to take her statement." The nurse, Tania, had seen a lot in her time but sometimes patients got to her and this one had. She couldn't fathom ever laying a hand on her own daughter, let alone abusing her so severely that she ended up in the ER.

"I know." Evelyn said with a smile. The nurse left.

Evelyn was always good at saying comforting things to kids who had gone through traumatic experiences but tonight she couldn't think of the right words to say. She could probably sit in the ER all night and not say anything and Skyler probably wouldn't know the difference but one could never be certain. Doctors and others were keen on saying that a patient in a deep slumber or any type of coma really can hear when other people talk to them. And, if that were the case Evelyn didn't want Skyler to be asleep and think no one gave a shit.

Evelyn sighed and slowly began speaking. Telling the little girl about her son's, when she came to Jack she explained how he was her older brother and he was anxiously awaiting her arrival to their home. Evelyn than spoke about her home and how Skyler would be given her own room and, if she wanted, Evelyn would help her decorate it.

Evelyn was so caught up in her story that she didn't notice Johanna enter the room, however, when the woman, cleared her throat she did and she looked up. "Johanna" Evelyn murmured.

"Evelyn I got the call thirty minutes ago and rushed down here. I-I feel so horrible. I left Skyler in the hands of CPS and I thought she would be okay. I didn't know they would separate them and send Skyler to that house."

The house Johanna was referring to was the Thayer household. That household had been under suspicion, more than once, for not being the safest foster home; of course no one could prove it but good Social Workers tried their hardest to keep kids out of it and if that didn't work they did more check-up's than required. Maria hadn't done any of that. She had neglected Skyler and it had led to this.

"Johanna" Evelyn said, firmly. "You couldn't do anything, at the time you were going through a rough time, you would have been no good to anyone if you hadn't taken a leave of absence especially not Skyler."

Johanna smiled, sadly. "I know, deep down, that you are right but I can't believe it, wholly."

"I know, I feel that same way but we both have to stay strong and have belief in ourselves and our abilities to do good because if we lose that we lose everything."

Johanna looked at Evelyn and saw how badly the woman was hurting. "Evelyn, you were great when it came to this little girl but no one wanted to do anything because of money and time."

Evelyn looked up. "I know but I still feel like crap. I should have done something before now."

Johanna came over and put her arms around Evelyn. "You did what you could and no one could expect anything more."

"I am sure your right, Jo."

Johanna eventually found a chair and stayed with Evelyn deep into the night. When the doctors were finally able to move Skyler up to a room she left, promising to return after work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Johanna left, Evelyn ended up falling asleep with her head resting on the hospital bed, she was roughly shaken awake by a nurse who told her that she should go home and wash up and get some real sleep. Evelyn was reluctant to agree but she realized she would be no good to anyone if she couldn't keep her eyes open; besides she should probably see her boys off to school, especially Bobby.

By the time Evelyn made it home it was 7:00am and definitely too late to cook a decent breakfast, she sighed and decided she would have to wake the boys up and send them to get McDonald's or some other type of fast food breakfast . She entered the house trying to be quiet and not wake the boys. She made it up the stairs and Bobby's door opened. "Ma?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

Evelyn sighed, she didn't want to lie to Bobby and tell him everything was peachy keen, but she didn't want to get him too worried about her or Skyler, known as Jack's sister. "Bobby, I really don't know, the doctor's seem hopeful but, they don't understand the after effects of such things."

Bobby sighed and walked further into the hall. He began whispering. "But won't bringing her home to Jack be a good thing? Won't if make the side effects of this 'attack' less intense?"

It was Evelyn's turn to sigh. "I hope so. We will only know when she is brought home."

Bobby nodded his head in agreement. "Why don't you get some rest and I will make sure that the jarheads make it to school on time."

Evelyn smiled. "Do you even know what time school starts?"

Bobby laughed a bit. "Of course I do, ma."

"Oh Bobby, I really wish you wouldn't ditch school all the time, high school diploma's are so important."

" I know ma, I know."

Soon after their interaction Evelyn went to sleep, setting her alarm clock for 9:30. Just before she fell asleep she heard Bobby and Angel arguing about food or the lack of it. Bobby yelled at Angel and called him an ungrateful brat and concluded his statement with "besides ma gave me money to take you shitheads to Mcdonalds." Which caused Evelyn to smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn woke to her alarm clock blaring and she groaned, _god she was tired_. She reluctantly made her way out of bed and into the shower. Once she was completely dressed she drove back to the hospital, picking up a coffee and fruit platter for the way.

Once Evelyn got to the hospital she made her way to Skyler's room and she sat there, in silence, for a good hour. Suddenly, she saw Skyler's eyes flutter open and the girl began looking about frantically. When her eyes found Evelyn they widened in fear and then turned suspicious.

Evelyn smiled warmly at the little girl and said "Hey, Skyler, I am Evelyn Mercer and I am here to help you."

The girl's green-blue eyes furrowed in consternation but she didn't say anything; she just turned her head toward the door where a nurse and doctor were entering.

"So, you're up." The doctor said with a smile. "Well, we need to do some exams but if everything looks okay you can go home." At this the girls eyes grew even wider with fear; the doctor cursed his own stupidity and amended his words. "You will be going home with Ms. Mercer though so you'll be okay." Obviously the words didn't help the girl much so the doctor decided to shut up. "Anyway, Helen, my nurse, is going to take your blood pressure and things like that. After she is done you will probably have to wait a while for me to give you a full exam and then, if I deign it possible, you will be released."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skyler was indeed released but not until 3:00 pm. She was released with a cast on her arm and they wrapped her ribs because she had a few broken ones. Evelyn and a nurse wheeled her out to the car and they gently placed her in the back seat, the nurse explained that the air bags would do more damage than good if they were in a car accident, and they were off to the Mercer home. Evelyn had called Bobby and asked him to prepare the boys for the new arrival. He had asked what she wanted him to say, exactly, and she had said 'just tell them that it is a girl and she is in bad shape.' She didn't know for sure why she didn't want Jack to know in advance that it was Skyler but the voice in her mind kept saying "you're afraid of little boy aren'tcha?"

Soon enough they arrived at the house. Evelyn looked at Skyler warily and wondered if she would be able to make it to the house on her own. The doctor said she should take it easy but he didn't say anything about short walks. She could have Bobby come get her but that might make Skyler uncomfortable. Evelyn debated it for a little bit and then decided that she would let the girl walk into the house on her own while leaning on her for support. If that seemed like a problem she could always yell for Bobby; she had a great yelling voice…when it came to Bobby that is.

Evelyn walked over to the passenger's door and gently lifted Skyler out of the car 'Skyler, if you don't feel like you will be able to make it to the house you just let me know and I will call for my oldest son, okay?" The little girl didn't say anything, she just looked at Evelyn with those sad eyes.

Evelyn and Skyler slowly made their way into the house; Skyler holding onto Evelyn tightly, obviously she was in pain but she didn't want to say. Evelyn felt like stopping and calling for Bobby but she could tell from the determination on the little girls face that she wouldn't take kindly to any help.

Both people made it into the house and Evelyn sat Skyler down at the kitchen table; they had come in through the back so the kitchen was the first place of entrance. "Boys!" Evelyn called, wanting to alert her sons to the fact that they were home. She did not receive an answer and she let out a sigh. "I told Bobby we would be home soon but he must have chosen to not heard me."  
She looked at Skyler and smiled "That's Bobby for you, he has selective hearing; only wants to hear what pleases him."

Skyler looked up at Evelyn and smiled a bit but then her smile faltered and she looked back down at the floor.

"Skyler? Would you like some chocolate milk?"

Silence. Evelyn smiled "Well, I want some and it sure is rude to drink or eat in front of someone so I will make you some too." Evelyn got to work making some chocolate milk. Once she was done she took the two glasses and sat down next to Skyler "Here you go." She said handing her the bigger glass.

The girl looked at the glass warily and then grabbed it with her good hand and took a sip. She loved chocolate milk. Samantha, her old foster mom, used to make it for her. She was such a nice woman. Skyler missed her so much. If only…No, she wouldn't think about that night ever again…everything that happened was her fault and if she thought about it it was too painful.

Skyler and Evelyn sat sipping the chocolate milk, not saying much of anything. Skyler was really happy for the silence; Evelyn not so much but she didn't want to push Skyler over the edge by pressuring her to talk. Evelyn wanted to give the girl time to get comfortable with her surroundings and then she would really start talking to her.

Slam! Went the front door and Evelyn looked up from her own glass of chocolate milk and smiled at Skyler "Looks like my boys are here."

Skyler once again didn't say anything she just looked down the hall where she expected the boys to pop out of. Usually the prospect of meeting new people, especially four boys, would scare the crap out of Skyler and a small part of her was scared but mostly she was just numb. Over the last couple of months her body had grown numb to everything; fear, pain, anger, sadness. It was something she was thankful for because it allowed her to survive. The more she thought about it she had always been like that, somewhat, it had just grown over the past couple of months; since Jackie…She felt something building inside of her so she pushed it back she couldn't allow herself to feel that something.

"Skyler?" Evelyn said with concern.

Skyler looked up.

"Honey, I want to introduce you to my boys okay? Let me tell them we are home and I will bring them in here okay?"

Skyler nodded her head some and then Evelyn went towards the front of the house. Skyler heard some small talk taking place, friendly banter and chiding. Soon enough she saw three boys enter. One boy was big and white with slicked back hair and the other two black.

When she saw the two black boys her heart began to beat frantically. Her daddy would kill her if he found out she had allowed herself to be placed with two nig…black boys. She looked around widely and then her eyes landed on a boy hiding behind the white boy. She squinted and she could tell that he was white too. She sighed in relief.

Bobby saw where her gaze had landed he pushed Jack into view. "Quit being a scaredy cat Cracker Jack" Was all he said.

Jack glared at his older brother and then he glared at the new arrival, who he was certain was going to take his place, however when he saw who it was his jaw dropped. "Skyler!" Jack's heart was leaping for joy. His baby sister was here; Evelyn, his ma, had kept her promise.

Skyler, who had quickly lost interest in the boy hiding behind Bobby, the moment she saw Evelyn entering the room again. Looked up and met Jack's gaze and her heart exploded with emotions she hadn't felt in a very long time. She jumped off of the chair and ran to him, it hurt A LOT, but she needed to feel her brothers arms around her again; he would make everything alright once again.

Soon Skyler was wrapped tightly in Jack's warm embrace and she had a small smile plastered on her face. "Jackie" She whispered over and over again as if saying his name would make him more real. "I missed you so much Jackie."

"I missed you too Skye-Skye" Jack whispered right back. Then he pulled away from the embrace. Skyler hated that, she wanted to hold on to Jack forever, just hug him and never let him go but of course, Jack being the same protective big brother he had always been he had to get a good look at her and the damage done. He studied her battered face and looked down and her cast and his brow furrowed in anger. After what seemed like hours of scrutiny he pulled her into another hug "Skye, what happened?" Jack asked expecting a straight answer because Skyler hardly ever lied to him but that was something Skyler would never ever tell anyone about.

Skyler leaned in into her brother loving embrace trying her hardest to find the comfort that had suddenly seeped out of it and then said "I fell down some stairs Jackie." After she said it Skyler knew it was a mistake and she wished with all her heart that she could take it back but she couldn't. A few seconds later Jack pulled away from the hug and there was disappointment his eyes and it tore Skyler up inside. _Why did she ruin everything?_ Jack turned his back on her and slowly walked back to the three boys. Skyler stood there in defeat not sure what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn watched this whole thing take place and wasn't exactly sure what to do. She knew the minute Skyler lied to Jack that he had put of some type of wall but she wasn't exactly sure why. She guessed that it had to do with him feeling as though he had let his baby sister down but when he walked away she wasn't one hundred percent sure; was he mad at her for lying?

And, the look on poor Skyler face when she realized that she messed up, pure defeat. Oh Evelyn knew she was in for a rough time with both Jack a Skyler but she hadn't realized that they would start off fighting with one another; no that hadn't been part of the deal at all.

Evelyn watched as Bobby put his arm around Jack. Jerry and Angel came over to him and whispered some reassuring words and once he seemed a little better they turned their attention to Skyler whose eyes were filled with anger and hate. Evelyn could tell that she felt that these boys were taking her place in her brother's heart.

Evelyn sighed and walked over to Skyler. "Skyler honey, I should introduce you to the rest of my boys. Angel, Bobby and Jerry." They will be your new brothers if that is alright with you. Evelyn looked down at the little girl and could tell from the sharp look that had wondered into her eyes that it wasn't alright. Evelyn smiled but didn't say much of anything. "Okay, Skyler, I think you need to rest, doctors orders. Jack, honey, do you want to take her up to her room?"

Jack nodded his head and motioned for Skyler to follow him; she did what she was told somewhat happily if Evelyn did say so herself. _Good, _she thought, _they just need time to warm up to each other. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack showed Skyler to her room, which was pretty plain at the moment. He smiled down at her and said "Skye, you will be so happy here."

Skyler looked up at him with her sad eyes and nodded her head in disbelief and began walking slowly towards the bed. She put her hand on it as if checking for syringes or any other sharp objects and when she was sure it was safe she slowly began lying down. Once she was done Jack started walking out the door.

"Jack?" Skyler said in a whisper.

"Yeah Skye?" He said with a small sigh

"I-uh-I sorry I lied to you. I just don't want to talk about this." She said raising her cast with a noticeable wince.

He smiled. He hadn't really been mad at her for lying to him. Okay maybe just a little tiny smidgen. But he had also been angry for not being able to protect her. "Skyler, keep your arm down or your gonna hurt it even more."

"Okay mister don't know how to accept apologies."

Jack sighed and let out a small chuckle. "Get some sleep you hear ma-miss Evelyn the doctor wants you to rest." He began walking out the door again.

"Jack?" Skyler called a little louder this time wanting him to hear her.

"Yes" He said a little exasperated. He had forgotten how many times she had needed to hear his voice before she could go to bed. He would change for the world but it was new after such a long absence.

"Remember the moon song?"

"Wh-hat?" He was caught off guard. "Of course I remember Skye. We used to sing it every night."

"Remember what you said about singing it and remembering each other?"

Jack looked at Skye of course he remembered. "Well" Skye said, interrupting his thoughts "I sung it every single night"

Jack looked at Skyler but didn't know what to say. "Get some rest okay Skyler?"

Skyler looked at her brother with hurt in her eyes. Jack had never been the greatest with words but this wasn't the Jackie she remembered. She had expected him to tell her that he had sung it every night too or at least once in a while but he hadn't said anything. Had he even missed her? She felt so hurt, what was wrong with him? She turned away from Jack as he left her new room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack wondered out of his sisters room and he felt like crap. He had been so happy at the prospect of her eventually coming to the Mercer household but then when he saw her all battered and broken something in him felt like shit. He had failed to protect her again. He didn't want to ever hurt her again and he knew it would happen eventually and the only way to ensure her safety was to keep his distance from her right?

He should have told her about the moon song because the truth was he had sung it every night too. Even after he had become a Mercer he had done it. It had been a little tricky since he had to share a room with Angel but he had figured out a way; Angel was the lightest and fastest sleeper in the world so Jack would wait for him to fall asleep and then sing it as lightly as he could under his breath. Just recently Bobby had heard him singing, and Bobby being the annoying overprotective brother he was had assumed he was having a bad dream, and walked in. Once Bobby figured out that Jack was just singing to himself he started laughing, somewhat hysterically, and he had dubbed him Cracker Jack.

Jack sighed. He was almost to the stairs when he heard soft noises. He stopped walking and listened and his heart stopped Skyler was crying just like he had suspected. He had made his sister cry for the first time in the longest time. _Was it the first time ever? _He thought worriedly.

He back pedaled to Skyler's room, knocked lightly and entered. "Skyler?"

"Go away!"

"Come on Skye-Skye"

"Jackie please just go away."

"Why? Is tough wittle Skywer afraid to cry in front of big Jackie bear?" Jack asked teasingly. Jack knew how much Skyler hated to cry. But he knew he was the one person that she would make an exception for.

"Jackie that's not funny. I don't talk like that anymore. I haven't since I was four!" She said with a small smile through her tears.

"Skye I hate seeing you cry. Why are you crying?"

She looked at him as though he was an idiot and then turned away. "I don't want to talk anymore."

Jack looked down at his sister unsure of what to say. "I used to sing that song every night too. I never forgot you either. I missed you so much that it hurt Skyler. And, when I saw you here today I was so happy b-but when I saw you bruises I felt like I had let you down again and I couldn't handle it. I thought distancing myself would be the best thing for you so that you would never get hurt again."

Skyler turned to look at him and then said "You can really be an idiot sometimes." And then she smiled her beautiful smile. "But, I have to forgive you don't I?"

Jack looked at her "Well, if you don't I will have to tickle you to death and that wouldn't be the least bit of fun would it?"

Jack than lay down next to his sister and began singing the moon song " I see the moon and the moon see's me the moon see's the somebody I want to see god bless the moon and god bless me and god bless the somebody I want to see "

Both kids drifted off to sleep and the last thought that flitted between both of their head was finally things were going to get better because they were together once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked this. Sorry if it wasn't that great things have been kind of cruddy lately but I wanted to get something posted. **

**So, Skyler might not act like some six year old but that's because I molded her after the few six year olds that I have been around. They were A) Exceptionally bright B)intuitive C) Quiet and D) Smart Alecky. I don't know if that coinsides with the six year olds you guys no but its the best model I got so hey what can I do. Besides, the Skyler in my head is kind of smart and more intuned and doesn't act like your average 6 yr old. **

**She might have acted a little out of character from previous chapters but that is because she is A) Away from her dad B) around Jack**

**Sorry this wasn't the longest chapter either. Ugh! **

**This story has gotten longer than it was meant to be but that is okay. Here is a rough outline:**

**Interaction with **

**Evelynxskye**

**Bobbyxskye**

**Jerryxskye**

**Angelxskye**

**There is going to be a trial or some sort but I am sure you figured that out **

**And then happily ever after until the sequel which will take place in the movie.**

**Also, please read and review. Reviews have a way of making a girl feel loved. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

Skyler woke up with a start, she had been having a nightmare but she couldn't remember it, she hardly ever remembered her dreams anymore. Jack was leaning against the headboard waiting for her to wake up; they had both slept through the day and into the next morning.

"Skyler, it's okay, you are safe now."

Hearing his words reassured her somewhat but not as much as his words used too; the months apart had done more than separate them physically it had separated them emotionally. Not only had Skyler lost her optimism in the world and her belief that everything would turn out in the end but she had lost her belief in Jack's ability to protect her. She had become a realist at the young age of six.

Once she was calmed she hopped out of bed and looked at Jack for direction; Jack looked at her sheepishly "Can you make it down the steps okay?" he asked.

Skyler glared at her brother and started walking towards the steps; it hurt a lot but she wouldn't admit that to Jack or anyone else, she had learned to take care of herself.

They got to the kitchen, where the boys were waiting, and both kids sat down grumpily. Jack had gotten frustrated by Skyler's stubbornness and Skyler, who was in pain, had gotten annoyed by Jack's stubbornness.

"Whoo Cracker Jack what's up with the scowl?" Bobby asked his younger brother trying to lighten the tension that everyone could sense the moment the two children had entered the room.

Of course this only angered Jack more "Fuck off Bobby." Jack growled.

Bobby chuckled. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Jack just glared and began scooping food onto his plate. Once he was done piling food onto his plate he passed the bowls to Skyler who took them greedily and began piling food on her plate as well. In normal circumstances Skyler would have been too scared to take more than a handful of food but seeing how much food Jack too made her a little less frightened.

Once the food was piled onto her plate she began shoveling it into her mouth; she knew she looked like a pig but she didn't care she was hungry. The last time she had eaten was about a week ago and these people were offering her a gang of food and she wasn't going to deny herself that.

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart this isn't a race." Bobby said.

His words caught her off guard and she jumped a bit but she caught herself quickly and hoped that none of the Mercers or Jack had seen; they had.

"Kiddo no one is going to hurt you here." Angel said.

Skyler put her fork down and stared straight ahead; she didn't know what to say to any of this and she didn't want to talk to the black boy because it would only get her into trouble.

"Skye-Skye" Jack said knowing how to deal with her shut down mode. "It's okay. You just have to eat and then you can go lie down but remember how important food is?"

Skyler looked up and met her brother's eyes; his words made so much sense but she didn't want to listen to them, she didn't want to be dependent on anyone but herself.

"Skye, please, you need to eat and no one is going to hurt you."

Skyler finally obliged and began eating again but a lot slower; she didn't need anyone else getting on her about her speed eating.

Everyone at the table let out a sigh of relief which annoyed Skyler deeply; she hated when people acted like she was a basket case or something.

After things had settled down a bit Jack spoke "Where's ma?"

Skyler's ears perked up at those words, who was this ma woman? It angered her too because ma meant mom and Jack used to say _"It's you and me Skye, we don't need a mom or a dad."_ Had he replaced her that easily? But, of course he had, she was easy to forget and easy to hurt and hate.

"Ma went to the store real quick. She didn't want to but one of her old cases got into some trouble and his adoptive parents asked for Ma so she had to go."

"The store?" Jack asked; trouble in the Mercer household usually meant a jail cell not a store.

"Yeah the kid got caught stealing or something and the store is still debating about pressing charges that's why the parents want Ma they think she can talk them out of it."

Angel laughed. "Ma is the best hustler I know. If she can't do it no one can."

Bobby chuckled a bit and Jack followed suit.

Jeremiah glared a bit. "Ya'll what Ma does is not hustling it's it's…" Jeremiah stopped speaking trying to find the right word.

"Hustling?" Came Evelyn's voice.

Bobby, Angel and Jack burst out laughing. "See man I told you she hustles people." Angel said.

"Yeah but I hustle people for a good cause." Evelyn said in chiding and then smiled. "But it's fun all the same."

Everyone continued laughing for a bit. Skyler was sitting at the table in utter amazement; she couldn't figure out what was so darn funny.

Soon Evelyn turned her attention to Skyler. "Hey there little one. How are you doing?"

Skyler looked Evelyn in the eyes and felt a feeling of warmth and comfort wrapping its arms around her and she found herself answering the question. "Okay."

Evelyn smiled. "That's really good and I see that you are eating. I came to wake you and Jackie up for dinner but you two looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Skyler nodded her head in understanding.

Evelyn then came around the table and sat down next to Skyler. "Looks like us girls got stuck next to each other huh."

Skyler looked up and looked around and noted that Bobby was seated at the head of the table opposite Evelyn, Jeremiah was adjacent to Bobby, Jack was sitting right next to Jeremiah, Angel was sitting next to Bobby, and Skyler was sitting next to Angel, and Evelyn took up the last seat at the table.

"Yeah" Skyler finally answered Evelyn's question; trying not to sound hurt by the fact that Jack hadn't sat next to her. Skyler then began shoveling more food into her mouth because she didn't want to talk.

Skyler must have been so intent on not having to talk to Evelyn that she wasn't paying enough attention to the food she was secretly hiding in her pockets; something she had learned from Albert because daddy Thayer only fed them so much food and they had to stay sustained. She suddenly felt Evelyn's hand on her shoulder and she felt her trying to coax her arm out of her pocket. Skyler immediately began fighting from fear and as soon as she realized what she had done her whole body went limp preparing for the beating that was sure to come.

"Skyler" Evelyn called gently. "Skyler I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you or anything like that I just wanted to see what was in your hand." Evelyn had known what was in the girls hand and she knew she had handled the situation badly but she also knew it was going to take a long time for Skyler to trust her and she didn't want the food to go moldy; that had happened once actually. But, even though she had been doing this for some odd years she was still learning. "Skyler? Please look at me, please honey I am sorry."

Skyler slowly looked the woman in the eye; heart pounding the whole time.

"Good. Now can we talk?"

At this point Skyler came back to her senses and looked around the room and realized that ten pairs of eyes were on her and she hated when people stared at her it made her self-conscious.

Evelyn must have noticed where Skyler's reluctance came from because she gently said "Boys would you mind going and waiting in the living room or playing a game of hockey?"

"Sure ma." Bobby said a little too cheerfully. "Come on you jarhead's lets go get a pickup game."

All four boys got up and slowly walked out; Jack paused and looked at his sister and mother. "Skye?" He asked slowly. "You want me to stay?"

Skyler wanted to scream yes but she couldn't because she was too embarrassed. She was a basket case and Jack was as normal as normal could be and if Jack was normal why couldn't she be too? And, not only that, she didn't want to ruin Jack's happiness with her craziness so it would be better to let him go and play a 'pickup game' with his new brothers. "No" She finally said and she hurt inside when she gave that answer but she pushed the hurt down as far as she could; Jack's happiness was all that mattered now.

Jack shrugged his shoulders at Skyler's response and walked out of the room; so what if she didn't want him? It really didn't hurt.

* * *

Evelyn looked down at Skyler and saw the hurt that the little girl was trying so desperately to conceal. "Skyler, honey, please look at me."

Skyler starred off into space withdrawing deep inside of herself; she couldn't look Evelyn in the face because she didn't want to stare her kindness down and be disappointed like she had been by Mrs. Thayer.

"Skyler, look at me." Evelyn said a bit firmer but the girl only withdrew further into herself and Evelyn knew that that was not going to work. Evelyn sighed and then took a step back to assess the situation. She needed this girl to understand that she wasn't going to be harmed but Skyler was now so worked up that she was away from herself so how did she bring her back? Finally Evelyn came to a decision; she would have to coax the girl out of her state of withdrawal.

"Skyler," Evelyn said gently. "I am sorry that you went through such a hard time and I am sorry I scared you earlier. I really did not mean to do that but I, well, I overreacted. Please forgive me."

Skyler wanted to forgive Evelyn; she wanted to believe that this house was going to be her last home but deep down she was afraid to trust in anything anymore. Somehow Skyler knew that this woman would not give up on her until she had her trust, trust that she would end up throwing away. So, she did something that she had never done before in her life. "I hate it here. I wish I was back at the Thayer's. You can have Jack because I don't need him anymore. You and this stupid place mean nothing to me."

Evelyn looked at Skyler sadly. "Honey, I am sorry you feel that way but I am never going to give up on you and one day you will come to trust me and the rest of my family. You will come to call my son's your brothers. But, you have to be open to it. Please Skyler don't be afraid of being hurt because I will never hurt you."

Skyler turned her head to the side to show that she was no longer open to listening and to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes. Mrs. Thayer used to tell her every night "don't be afraid to let love in because you will be hurt; instead let it in and if you are hurt deal with it when it comes." Mrs. Thayer was trying to prepare her for this moment, the moment when she was placed with another family. But, Skyler was too afraid of being hurt to let love in.

* * *

Evelyn knew that she was not going to reach Skyler right then so she let her go into the living room to watch T.V. Once she knew that Skyler was comfortable she went and cleaned up the mess from dinner complaining the whole time about the fact that she had four able bodied young men who could have been doing this.

"I should have sent them into the kitchen to clean up but instead I send them to go play a hockey game" She sighed.

Evelyn was so immersed in her work in the kitchen that she did not hear the boys come home but she did hear a small, frightened scream and she ran into the living room to see what was going on.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw Skyler huddled in a corner, shaking like a leaf. Jack was next to Skyler trying to calm her down but it wasn't working; instead of letting Jack comfort her she was pushing him away. Evelyn could see the pain in Jacks eyes and it broke her heart.

"Jackie, I need your help right now okay?" Evelyn said slowly.

Jack looked up at his mother and said "I am helping but she won't let me."

"I know sweetheart and that is what I need you to help me with. I need you to move aside and let me try to get her to calm down."

Jack glared up defiantly at his mother and was about to shake his head however, I looked down at his sister and realized that his presence was not helping matters."Fine. I will let you deal with her." He said it with anger in his voice but Evelyn knew that he was, once again, trying to mask the pain that he was feeling. Jack then exited the room, running up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Evelyn sighed. She wanted to go to Jack and tell him that his sister had been through a lot and that was why she was acting this way. She still loved her brother; anyone with half a brain could see that. But, she couldn't go to him, she had to stick with Skyler and let her know that she would be safe here.

Bobby knew that his mother was struggling with her decision to leave Jack alone so he turned to Jerry and Angel and said "Let's go check on Jackie poo. I think Ma and Skyler need some alone time any ways." The two boys nodded and followed Bobby up to Jack's bedroom.

As soon as the boys left Evelyn kneeled on the ground beside Skyler and grabbed her hand. She felt the child's body tense but was relieved when Skyler did not pull her hand away. This little girl wanted to be loved and wanted comfort but she had been abused so badly in the past that she was afraid to let the love in.

"Skyler, honey, what happened? Why did you scream?"

"I had a bad dream and when I woke up and saw that man, Bobby, standing close to the coach it scared me even more. I am sorry. I didn't mean to scream it just came out. Please don't be mad at me."

"Skyler I am not mad at you at all. I know what it is like to have a horrible dream and then wake up from it and think that maybe it wasn't a dream after all. But, I promise you that no one is going to hurt you here. And, as scary as Bobby can be he really is a big teddy bear, at least when it comes to family."

Skyler looked at Evelyn and nodded her head. "I just – I hurt so much and when I woke up and Bobby was standing there I got so scared and the hurt hurt more."

Evelyn looked down at the little girl and tried her hardest to hold back tears. "Skyler, tell me why you hurt?" Evelyn didn't understand, for certain, why Skyler had decided to finally open up but she wasn't going to miss her chance to talk to Skyler and help her see that she was safe.

"I hurt because of everything that happened. I hurt because I deserve to hurt. I hurt because no matter what I hurt the ones I love." Tears were now streaming down the little girls face.

"Skyler, I promise you that you do not deserve to hurt. No one in the world deserves to hurt like you have been hurt and are hurting. Little children a meant to be loved and you haven't seen a lot of love in your life instead you have see a lot of pain and hurt but I promise you that from now on you will see more love than hurt."

Skyler was beginning to believe the words that Evelyn was speaking and it scared her. Her instinct was telling her to believe in this woman and believe in this family but her heart was afraid to let any of them in. "I don't deserve your love or Jack's love or anyone else's love." She finally said.

"Honey, I swear to you that that is not true. You deserve the love that is coming your way and no matter what Jack, the boys and I will love you."

"But I hurt the ones I love. I hurt Jackie all the time and I hurt my last foster mother. I don't deserve love because I will only hurt those that love me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I do. I haven't been nice to Jack since I got here. I ignore the love he has always shown me and I am jealous of him and the fact that he found a nice home. I am angry at him for letting you guys replace me and I am angry at me for causing him so much hurt."

"Skyler, I know that you have hurt Jack a bit with all the rejection but I also know that you are doing that to protect yourself from pain. And, you are trying to protect Jack. But, I want you to know that Jack will never quit loving you. I know that you think the things you have done are bad but they are not. You and Jack will be okay. I also promise you that he never let any of us replace you. He wanted you back the minute you were separated and he made me promise that I would get you back. I know that he found a loving home and that that hurt you but you have found a loving home too. You are home now, okay?"

Skyler looked up at Evelyn and nodded her head. Maybe Evelyn was right maybe she was finally home. Skyler looked down at Evelyn's hand and did something she had never done before she moved over and embraced Evelyn. "I want to be okay and I want this to be my home."

Evelyn embraced Skyler and cried tears of joy. She had reached Skyler, at least somewhat, and it looked like things were going to be okay.

* * *

**Well here is a new chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to post it but I have been busy. I hope you like it. The next chapters will focus on the sibling relationships. I am hoping to have another chapter up in a week or two but I cannot promise anything.**

**Thanks and please read and review. **


	19. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

So it has been an extremely long time since I have updated any of my stories and there is a reason for that! I had a number of chapters already written up for many of my stories, mainly my Four Brothers, Charmed and Gone In 60 Seconds. However, my computer got a virus or something and a number of my files were deleted and that included my stories, unfortunately. Also, the USB drive that I had my stories saved to got lost. Due to that I just did not feel like rewriting the lost chapters. I had pretty much lost all motivation and couldn't seem to find it. Also, combine that with some personal things that had been going on in my life and bam I had major writers block, lack of motivation and I just didn't even know if I would ever log onto Fanfiction again.

I must say that a number of things have changed though. Throughout the course of my hiatus I continued to get a few reviews on my stories which reminded me of my stories and reminded me of my love for writing. Things in my life are still rather messed up and I am still struggling but through struggles come the best of writing. I admit that I came up with most of my story ideas when I was struggling the most and I want to get back into the writing especially the three stories that I mentioned since those are the ones that I have the most love for.

It is very likely that you will see an update for my Gone In 60 Seconds story. I had five chapters written before everything got lost (although this story will probably be much longer) and it consisted of a number of flashbacks and then I was slowly starting to get into the present. I have to figure out how to rewrite those five chapters. I think I can do it because I have the story pretty much completely mapped out in my head. However, before taking this up I wanted to make sure that I did not lose the characters etc. Anyway, I cannot guarantee how long it will take for the chapter/chapters to be updated because I am also busy with school and the last five weeks are here and so I have final papers and final tests etc. But, I will be taking a bit of time to write the chapter.

The next update you should be seeing is my Charmed story and the reason for this is because it has less chapters than my Four Brothers stories and so I have to take some time to reacquaint myself with the Four Brothers story before I go about writing it. I've started re-reading my four brothers story and am on chapter 7 or 8 so eventually I will be up to speed at what direction it has taken. Obviously I have the story written out it my head but when it is written down on 'paper' it is a tad bit differ so reacquainting ones self with the work is best.

Anyway, this is the plan and it should not change too much except for, possibly, the order of the updates. I have found writing to be therapeutic and this is something I need to do for myself and I know when I was writing these stories it was really beneficial. Anyway, to the future I suppose.

And, once I get more of these stories completed I am hoping that you will see some other stories. I am also hoping that you will see my writing has improved since my last updates although I must admit I do not proof read my stories because I do not find it to be that important. While I am hoping my newer stuff will not have as many mistakes as my older stuff I find stressing about grammar is for school which I do excessively.


End file.
